Reserrection, Blood, Life
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Sequel to The Princess and The Protector. The girls return to Japan on a school trip. Little do they know, it's about to become more then that when old eneimes reappear. Epilogue installed, read the subtle note at the bottom.
1. Japan!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi again people, uh and sorry for deleting this…again. But I upset Kayori again and I don't like having my friends mad at me. But I have inspiration this time! It's gonna be _slightly_ same uh…damnit whatever the _formal_ word is for where the story is based. And I'm gonna try to be more descriptive in what they wear and look and other shit.

Hiei: And if you humans didn't guess, the story is in Japan.

Alex: You ruin everything Hiei!

Hiei: What's your point?

Alex: (Shrugs)

Psychic: You two are both idiots, this coming from me of all people, and if anyone actually did like this story to begin with, sorry for deleting it again. I own nothing, cept Alex.

Chapter 1 Field Trip!

It has been two years since the detectives met their American/Yokai friends. We enter a dark room with torches on the stone walls giving off little light. Chanting soon filled the room and a pale dark haired woman was brought into the room using the little strength she had to try to free herself from her captures. The chanting continued and suddenly stopped. Four figures rose from the ground.

"My Lord, we've located the females. This one here is for our shadow lord," a hooded woman said and the guards brought the dark haired woman forward.

She was now screaming and would be the first of four to be sacrificed. With one quick slice she was decapitated. A man quickly drank her blood.

"Now why did you do that? You could have had her as a mate," a man said.

"I have the human for that," the other replied.

**Elsewhere**

"Here again here again jiggity jig," a short blonde, blue eyed girl said nonchalantly tying her long hair back loosely.

"Don't pretend you aren't happy we're here Alex," a tall Hispanic girl with icy colored eyes and overly long (Also loosely tied) black hair stated leaning on her short friends head.

She yawned, "fourteen hours is too long to ride a plane. I need a nap."

"But it isn't four o'clock yet Sapph," Alex said shoving Sapphire off her head, "Kayori, you forget anything?"

"Oh sure expect _me_ to forget something!" the shoulder length black haired Filipino girl accused pushing her glasses back up to her brown eyes.

"Did you or not?" Alex pressed.

"No," Kayori said.

"But it feels like we forgot something," a white blonde girl said cleaning her glasses and putting them back in front of her blue eyes.

**America; Elsinore Community Center**

A balding brown haired man stood in front of the doors of the community center with his suit case in the rain. (Is it just me or does that sound like something from a song from the 80's or something?) A car approached and he looked extremely hopeful; but it passed slashing water onto him. His face fell with a cloud over his head.

**Japan**

"Ah it's probably nothing Allyson," Sapphire said.

"Uh, where are we supposed to stay?" Kayori asked.

"Who cares, cause..." Alex began.

"We're in Japan again!" she and Kayori yelled grabbing each others wrists and spinning in a happy little circle.

The other four girls sweat dropped, yes _four_.

"You two are such losers," a tall Hispanic girl with bright orange shoulder length hair said rubbing one of her contact green eyes.

"Look whose talkin' Josie," Sapphire said defensive of her friends.

"Humph," she huffed flipping her hair and getting a couple onlookers to drool.

"Um maybe you shouldn't do that Josie, we aren't familiar with this place," a short; but still taller then Alex; girl said with short reddish-blonde hair, and hazel eyes said in a soft voice.

"Well if you'd act more like _me_ you'd get a boyfriend Virginia," Josie explained.

"And then she'd be an un-pure whore," Kayori said plainly.

"In the red light district," Allyson and Sapphire said.

"Like Singe?" Alex asked.

"What was that sis?" a very tall girl with red hair and orange eyes asked just pooping up behind Alex.

"Ah! Oh hi Singe…Wait! What the hell are you doing here!" Alex screamed.

"Me and Aaron chaperone remember?" she said pointing at their six foot tall short, curly brown haired, brown eyed boy leaning on a wall playing GBA.

"Why damnit…WHY!" Alex screamed forgetting they were outside an airport.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ around stared at her.

"Alright nothing to see people!" Sapphire yelled at the crowd.

"Okay, if you're the chaperones. Hey wait, the teachers aren't here! Sweet!" Kayori yelled.

"There is no super-vision!" The four girls yelled dancing like Kayori and Alex had been doing earlier.

"What are we then?" Aaron asked.

"Uh, stupid?" Alex guessed and got punched.

"Hey! Where are we staying!" Kayori screamed making Alex scream in surprise and that caused Kayori to scream in surprise. (That happened at school. Curse you Sapphire!)

"Uh, it says Gen-Genkai's temple, I think," Singe said turning the paper on its sides as though the text would be less confusing, "where's that?"

"Oh we know that easy," Kayori started and her three friends covered her mouth quickly.

"They don't know that much about the 'kidnapping' remember?" Alex whispered.

"Oh yeah," she said after being released.

"Oh yeah what?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" they yelled then rubbed the backs of their heads laughing nervously.

"Okay, so take us to the temple already," Josie yawned.

"Why the hell should we? You'll attack the guys," Alex said she covered her mouth and was wide eyed.

"Guys?" Virginia asked.

"Uh if there are any hot ones there that is!" Sapphire came up with.

'Thank you thank you thank you!' Alex cried through telepathy.

'Enough!' Sapphire declared.

"K," she replied, "hey wait up you guys!"

She yelled running to catch up with the group.

**Genkai's Temple**

"And why are we here grandma? The toddler just gave us another mission," Yusuke complained walking into the living room where Genkai was sipping tea.

"You'll learn soon enough, dimwit. It'll make your mission much easier," she replied turning the TV off and walking to the front room.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!" Yusuke screamed following her.

"Shut up and go help Yukina prepare some tea," she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," he said going into the kitchen.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well how was it?

Yusuke: Why are we at the temple!

Everyone else: (Falls)

Psychic: But what hell will ensure? Was that the right word?

Sapphire and Kayori: (shrug)

Sapphire: Why the hell are you asking us!

Psychic: Cause, you're my friend? Please review!


	2. Introductions

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone! How are you then?

Alex: Bored!

Hiei: And that's not even a good excuse to read this story.

Psychic: (glares) Well I own nothing.

Chapter 2 Ello, ello!

"Why. The. Hell. Are. There. So. Many. STAIRS!" Aaron screamed after walking up about the hundredth stair.

"Oh stop whining about it," Alex grunted as she had to try and drag Singe up the stairs, "I quit."

She let go of her evil sister then continued up the stairs.

"Run!" she shouted and the others shrugged doing so leave the others behind.

**Top of stairs**

"Let's," Kayori panted, "never (pant) do that again."

She fell on the ground

"Agreed," Alex stated lying on her back.

The four had them had run up the remaining stairs.

After a minute they heard, "hey guys, how ya been?"

"Yusuke!" they _all_ jumped up and hugged him causing the teen to fall backwards.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled and they got off.

"How ya been?" Sapphire asked.

"Good," he replied.

"Many missions?" Alex questioned.

"Well we got this _one_ right now," he said nervously.

"Can we help?" Kayori asked.

"Hey!" they heard Aaron scream from the stairs.

And with that Alex was up a tree, then was shoved out of it by everyone's favorite Jaganshi.

"Hiei you little jerk!" she screamed shaking a fist at him.

"You're still shorter then me," he stated.

"Well I'm gonna die now," Alex said walking to the 'group' and with that got punched in the head several times, "behold the ignorant sibling!"

She got punched even more.

"Is this that Genkai's temple place?" Singe asked coming up the stairs with the other two preps.

"No, it's the Twilight Zone," Kayori said.

"Really?" she asked.

She fell over.

"Yeah this is the temple alright, come on I'll introduce you to everyone," Yusuke said ushering them into the temple, "you guys go do whatever cause you know where everything-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" the girls hissed making the kill gesture at him.

"Er I mean, come on!" he said entering the temple, "hey grandma they're here!"

"The show them around dimwit!" Genkai yelled back once again from the living room.

And then knowing where she was Yusuke introduced them to Genkai.

"That the hag, I mean grandma, I mean Genkai!" he finally said.

"You truly are an idiot detective," Hiei stated walking through the hall to them.

Singe's eyes grew little hearts and she started drooling.

"Oh no, she's found new meat to screw," Alex said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hey Hiei, these are the ones that are staying here," Yusuke stated.

"Hiei huh?" Singe said walking up to him, "wanna sleep with me?"

"What!" he yelled losing his dignity for the moment. (Hey! I had to add that part people okay.)

Yusuke was cracking up at that.

"Come on please?" she asked with chibi eyes.

"No," he retorted.

"Yeah besides he's probably still hung up on Al-" Yusuke started and was slugged in the stomach by the Jaganshi.

"Silence or a plague of darkness will be spread!" she declared.

They all looked at her strangely.

"Or I'll tell Keiko you cheated on her," she said and Yusuke looked panicked.

"Uh, come on I'll show you too the others," he said walking away hurriedly.

**Hour later**

Okay here's the deal, they had met everyone so far (Minus Koenma and Botan) and were peacefully drinking tea in the dining room. Then Genkai came in and ruined it all!

"You eight, do you know the conditions of why you are staying in my temple?" she asked.

"Uh…" they replied.

"You're going to be trained here and help keep the temple nice," she replied.

"What!" Aaron yelled indignantly.

"You heard me, your teacher would have explained that but he doesn't seem to be here," she added.

"You wanna bet you little hag!" he yelled rising.

"Uh Aaron I'm not so sure you should do that," Alex started.

"I can take her!" he yelled and flew into the wall because she did the little skit where she uses the Spirit Wave. (like in that one episode)

"Why you little!" he yelled picking himself up.

"Aaron vs. Genkai," Kayori said.

"Who will win?" Sapphire asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"Genkai," they all said.

"Hey shut up no one asked you!" he yelled.

"Please don't fight," Yukina said.

"Stay out of this shorty!" he yelled.

And a sword was at his throat.

"Don't insult my sister," Hiei hissed.

"The hell with you shrimp!" Aaron yelled.

"What do we do first?" Allyson asked as the two fire demons continued to argue.

"You'll be going to the arcade," she said.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes really," she replied.

**Arcade**

"The Jenkin game will test your Spirit Awareness, the Punching game will test your Spirit Strength, and the Karaoke tests you energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger," Genkai stated leading everyone into the arcade room.

Josie raised her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"What's Jenkin?" Josie asked.

"It's paper, rock, scissors," Virginia explained.

"You aren't going to make them go through the forest are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hm, that's a good idea actually," she stated.

They all sighed.

"I'm not playin' any of your stupid games unless they're Halo!" Aaron yelled.

"Why cause you'll fail?" Alex asked egging the moronic boy on.

"I'll beat your ass Alex!" he yelled.

"Bring it!" she yelled back.

"Fine!" he screamed back.

The others watched this sweat dropping.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Uh hi. Dagoth Ur!

Alex: She's been playing Morrowind so ignore her.

Psychic: And proud of it!

Alex: You kept dieing.

Psychic: So? And please review people, and I would like to know what they should all get on the Spirit Test things…

Sapphire: You truly are an idiot Psychic.

Psychic:…Hug me! Please review.


	3. Forest of DOOOOOOOOOM!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello!

Hiei: Fool.

Psychic: Prick.

Hiei: Shojo. (And if anyone _still_ doesn't know what shojo means, it means girl.)

Psychic: Sexist!

Hiei?

Alex: Okay Psychic…

Psychic: Well I own nothing people.

Chapter 3 Results

"What! 18!" Aaron yelled angrily and started punching the punching game even more.

The score changed to 19.

"Die!" he screamed punching it more and it changed to 16.

"It seems you don't have much destructive power for a demon," Genkai stated.

"Yeah, I mean Alex even scored higher then that, and look at her! She's weak!" Yusuke stated pointing at her.

"Hey shut up!" she screamed trying to punch him and missing and falling on her face, "don't say anything if you value your life."

"What did you mean _demons_?" Josie asked sweating.

"Oh nothing at all! Genkai calls mean children demons sometimes," Kurama came up with waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh," she said stupidly.

Sapphire punched the little bag. It flashed 158. Next was Kayori with a 99. Then Allyson with a 105. Singe, Josie and Virginia ;oddly enough; all got 100's.

"My own preppy sister got higher then me," Alex twitched then perked up, "now to Jenkin!"

She skipped over to a Jenkin machine and played it while the others sweat dropped at her awkward behavior, then followed. Alex, Sapphire and Singe all got about half right while the other three girls did _slightly_ better while Aaron failed completely. (It's fun mocking your brother.)

"Karaoke, great," Sapphire stated with a fang going over to the machine.

She sang just ever so pretty and got a decent score. Singe went up sang ever-so-beautifully, but failed! Alex was laughing her ass off and her sister punched her. Kayori went also sang so pretty and got a good score. Virginia sang best so far and got the highest score yet. Alex got onto the stage opened her mouth and Yusuke started screaming.

"Ah it burns! It burns!" he yelled along with Aaron.

She threw the microphone at both their heads.

"I haven't said anything yet!" she snapped then sang not so pretty, getting _one_ point, _one_ bloody point, less then Virginia!

Then went Aaron who sang in a horrible shriek of sound and got a really, really low score. Last were Allyson and Josie who got fairly good scores.

"There we did these damn stupid little tests can we go now?" Aaron asked.

"No, follow me," Genkai ordered and they were led outside and were in front of a very old forest with seals around it, "at the end of the forest is a giant tree. You all have two hours to get there. And the forest is full of the oldest and most primitive forms of demons, yes demons so don't look so surprised girls," she said this towards Josie and Virginia.

"Oh we aren't surprised," they replied.

"Not so sure about the dumb shits knowing though," Josie thumbed to the other girls.

"Hey we knew!" Alex and Kayori yelled.

"Oh really how?" she asked.

"Ehehe!" they laughed nervously.

"We'll discuss it later, and you four will be taking the run too," Genkai said to the detectives.

"What!" Yusuke asked.

"You heard me, all of you go, now!" she yelled.

They ran into the forest but not without jumping over that fence thingy, which Singe managed to trip over.

**Hour later**

Kuwabara managed to get to the tree but not before the overly fast Jagan boy and Kurama. Soon Yusuke ran up the hill panting and fell down.

"One hour and ten minutes, better then your last run dimwit," Genkai said.

"Shut up hag! It was only because that stupid Baldok guy!" he spat, "hm, now that I think about it, you think anyone ran into him?"

"Hopefully those girls are smarter then you," she retorted stretching her senses to find the others, "apparently not."

(Let's Just see who now)

"Damnit! Where the hell am I?" Alex screamed into the forest to have it not answer.

But _someone_ did answer.

"Oh, a demon child has entered Baldok's territory!" said the now more muscular man-bat.

"Do you have rabies?" she asked tilting her head.

He fell from the tree, legs twitching, then he got up and attacked her.

**While later; the gang**

From where the others were; meaning the guys, Sapphire, Kayori and Allyson and of course Genkai; they could see a large explosion from the middle of the forest.

"Well someone's pissed," Yusuke stated as the preps managed up the hill.

"We're alive!" Singe proclaimed as Aaron fell to the ground after hiking up the hill.

"It wasn't that bad," Sapphire said.

"Yeah," Allyson agreed.

"Minus the wolves and the killer trees and the snakes and the…" Kayori said.

"We get it!" they yelled.

"Hey, why was there an explosion in the forest?" Virginia asked politely.

"Cause Jagan girl has a temperament problem," Yusuke said.

"Times up, I suppose I should go get her," Genkai said closing her watch.

"Wait I'm here!" a 'somewhat' charred Alex yelled running up the hill.

Something was in her hair, something big and black.

"You have something in your hair," Sapphire said and poked it.

Whatever it was, it started flying around.

"Ah bat!" Alex yelled running around until she rammed into the tree and the bat freed itself then flew towards the forest.

"Is she still alive?" Yusuke asked and was poking the swirly eyed Jaganshi at this point.

"Hopefully not," Aaron said.

"That's cold man," Sapphire said, also poking Alex.

"Quit it!" she yelled just jumping up.

"No," Sapphire said poking her friends now glaring face.

**End chapter **

Psychic: Okay people here's what's gonna happen. We'll find out why the preps know of demons next chapter.

Alex: She would write it now but…

Psychic: Aaron's bitching about the computer being his or some crap like that so I have to get off, sorry. Please review, and for the love of god I'm open to suggestions! And no zombies, although you could consider some people in this zombies, but that's later. Oh and I want to know who should train who, unless you guys want it like last time where they all got trained together. Well please answer that question.


	4. Training time!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone. This chapter might be a little, off. Cause it's 12 something am, so yeah, yeah, send the flames or whatever the hell.

Alex: Ignore her, she's stupid right now and can't write if her life depended on it.

Psychic: (punches Alex) I own nothing.

Chapter 4 It all begins…again

"K who's training um' grandma?" Yusuke asked in the living room with his 'team' as they were so called.

"Pick the piece of paper you think is pretty," Genkai said holding out a hat with several pieces of paper in it.

They all drew.

"Now read them off," she instructed as though they were all four or something along those lines.

"Two," Yusuke said.

"Four," Kurama answered.

"Six and a half," Kuwabara said.

"You tore the tag from the hat you idiot!" Yusuke said.

"Shut up Urameshi!" he yelled back drawing again.

"Six," he said.

"The sixes are out to get you," Kayori said peeking her head in the room.

"This doesn't concern you!" they all yelled.

She went back down the hall to her room, or so they all thought.

"One," Hiei said.

Genkai then drew, "looks like I'll be teaching fifth. That means Yukina will train them in the healing arts third, so don't get all worked up about her getting hurt."

This was of course directed at Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Hn," Hiei replied glaring at the short woman.

"Training will start tomorrow, you know the drill so get to bed," she said.

**Base of operations; a.k.a. Alex's room**

"What!" Alex cried after hearing Kayori's news of the training.

"Shh!" the other girls hissed.

"Sorry!" she whispered, "but I don't want to be trained by Jagan boy."

"Yeah he'll probably have us run laps again," Allyson said.

"So don't be a wise ass again," Kayori whined.

"No be one and see what happens," Sapphire stated with a grin.

"Hm, you have a good point there Sapph," Alex said holding her chin and looking serious.

"Really?" she asked.

"No," she replied.

The others fell over with loud 'clunks'.

"We're screwed," Allyson said as they got back up.

And as though on cue, the door slammed open to reveal all four guys.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Alex asked with a motherly tone, "you're likely to catch a death of cold. Huh Sapph?"

She shrugged.

"HUH SAPPH!" Alex elbowed her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" with that Sapphire blew a cold breeze at them and they scattered.

"Well that was fun," she said getting up, "night."

The girls left.

"Peace out ya'll!" Alex stated with two peace signs and fell backwards.

**Next morning; clearing; 5 am**

"Don't normal people sleep at this time?" Josie yawned

"My thoughts exactly," Yusuke said as he and the others had to be dragged out there to make sure Hiei didn't get pissed and kill everyone, regardless of their mission, "hey how come you guys knew about demons already?"

"Uh…" both she and Virginia replied.

"We could always get files on it," Genkai stated.

"Okay! We're demons are you happy!" Josie exclaimed looking like she'd cry.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern in who we hate," Alex said crossing her arms and glaring.

"Really what kind?" Kurama asked.

"Ice fox, I can only wield ice though! I wanna wield plants!" she whined waving her arms up and down.

"Then stop bitching about it" Sapphire snapped.

"Then what's she?" Hiei pointed at Virginia.

"I'm a full fire demon," she said smiling.

"Die!" Alex yelled all of a sudden.

They looked at her.

"What! I have the freedom of speech damnit and I plan to use that right!" she explained. (Yet I almost failed social studies, hm…)

"Use that right; and I'll tear out your vocal cords," Hiei threatened.

"How did you guys know about demons then?" Virginia asked.

"Alex and Hiei are both fire Jaganshi's, Sapphire's a ice hanyou, Kayori's a light one, and Kurama's a fox boy," Yusuke mumbled while laying on a rock trying to get to sleep, "can we go now hag?"

"Yes, and you better get up because we aren't dragging you back to the temple dimwit," she said walking back followed shortly by the three detectives.

"Do any of you fools know what you are going to do for training?" Hiei asked.

"Make us shine your sword," Alex stated sarcastically and found the once more familiar blade at her throat, "no it looks shiny enough."

She ate dirt.

"Follow me," he instructed.

"You think if I just lay here pretending to be dead I can skip out on training?" she asked as Sapphire yanked her out of the dirt.

"Not likely," Kayori replied and her friend face faulted.

**Lake clearing; 5:30 am**

"Is it just me, or are you guys getting a weird sense of déjà vu too?" Kayori asked staring at the lake.

"Alex, you know what to do," Allyson said.

Alex nodded and started whistling the Twilight Zone theme song and once more, ate dirt.

"You're all slow," Hiei stated, "all of you are to run around the lake within three hours, that should be _more_ then enough time even for weaklings like yourselves."

"How big is the lake?" Sapphire asked.

"About ten miles around," he stated nonchalantly.

"OK so one lap around something ten miles around, when the normal documented time for a person is 10 or 11 miles per hour for only the duration of say, about two to five minutes…" Alex was cut off as three sets of hands covered her mouth and Hiei was left trying to do the math problem.

"Shut up math girl," Kayori said.

"Shojo five laps, the rest of you one. Three hours, go. Now!" he growled and they were off while he was left to be in a tree.

"Are any of you getting that weird sense of déjà vu again?" Kayori asked as they ran.

"Yep," her friends replied.

**Three hours later**

"Now what?" Sapphire asked having finished her laps ten minutes before time.

The others shrugged as Alex kept on running and was mumbling something about getting sweet revenge on Hiei.

"Wonder what'll be?" Allyson asked with a perverted grin.

"Pervert!" Alex yelled.

"She could hear that?" she asked.

"Apparently she could," Sapphire said, "hey Jagan boy is she really gonna have to run all five laps?"

Hiei nodded from his tree.

"Bitch!" Alex yelled from across the lake.

"What's with her hearing anyway?" Allyson sweat dropped.

"Did it _ever_ occur to you that she's using her Jagan to hear us?" Hiei asked.

An acorn hit his face and he found himself face to face with a horde or squirrels, they all jumped on him and he fell form the tree then stood up as the girls failed at containing their laughter, well most of them anyway. Virginia was shooing the fuzzy little rodents away from him.

"Victory is mine pine tree boy!" Alex yelled finishing her laps and collapsed on the ground.

His eye twitch, he walked over to her grabbed her collar and threw her into the lake then brushed his hands off.

"Is she alright?" Virginia asked worriedly.

"I don't need your pity!" Alex yelled from the middle of the lake.

"If and when you ever come back to shore Hiei says we're heading back to the temple for lunch!" Sapphire yelled.

They walked to the temple. Alex glared and started swimming to the shore.

**Temple; Hour later**

"What now?" Allyson asked the tallest Jaganshi.

"Hn. I don't care," Hiei said walking outside.

"Think he's going to save Alex?" Kayori asked eating a bag of chips.

"Not likely," they turned to see a completely soaked Alex standing in the doorway, "one of you go ask Genkai if I'm aloud to come inside cause I'm all wet."

"Don't worry sis! I can dry you off!" Singe said running into the room with a hair dryer.

"No, no that's alright!" she said sweating.

"Oh come on, you won't get electrocuted again," Singe said running at her little sister.

Alex side stepped and Singe fell off the porch.

"You two done yet?" Aaron asked playing his GBA again.

"You two!" Hiei yelled c returning to the room and pointing at the two fire demons.

"What?' they both asked.

"You are supposed to train along with these fools!" he snapped.

"Uh, we _did_ train," Singe lied.

"Then tell me, what did I teach you?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Uh, uh," they both said.

Sapphire raised her hand, "that Alex doesn't float?"

They anime fell.

"Can we just drop that now?" Alex asked picking herself up then remembered something and ran over to Hiei grabbing his scarf, "why's you throw me into the lake!"

"You caused a horde of squirrels to attack me," he spat.

"No I didn't!" she dropped him and got a teacher tone, "Squirrels are territorial creatures."

"The hell they are," Yusuke said.

"Stop talking in his defense!" she yelled.

"Dimwit!" Genkai yelled, "_why _is the floor all wet?"

"Cause Hiei threw Alex in a lake?" he guessed pointing.

She threw a mop at him, "clean it up."

"What! I didn't do it grandma why do I have to!" he asked.

"Do I have to explain it again?" she asked.

He glared at the elderly woman and started mopping up the water whilst grumbling. All the while Singe and Aaron were slinking away.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Hiei growled.

"Run away!" Aaron yelled and they did so.

A few seconds later Hiei was dragging both of them out by their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow," they both said.

"You aren't getting out of training," he stated.

"Hey Hiei," Singe said taking on a seductive voice and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know what the both of us could instead of training…"

"Okay go find fresh meat else where," Alex said grabbing a handful of her sisters hair.

"Not the hair Alex please not the hair!" she yelled holding her head.

"_This_ is the Singe death hold, learn it, and learn it well," she stated to Hiei letting her sister go.

"Yeah and I doubt he would've slept with you anyways he found new love in the Makai," Yusuke said still mopping.

"Really?" the girls asked.

"Yeah, he likes one of the Makai lords, Mukuro," he said.

"I don't like her!" Hiei hissed.

"Now when you say new," Singe asked.

He started pointing but he caught on fire, who ever did it, no one will ever know. Well minus the person that started the fire but that isn't the point here now is it? Anyway Yusuke had to stop drop and roll in the puddles and now, he too was soaking wet.

"Okay which one of you did that!" He yelled jumping up still smoking.

The five fire demons looked at him.

"I will get my answer!" he yelled as Hiei dragged Aaron and Singe out to the training grounds and the other two just walked away.

"Well what now it's only," Kayori began grabbing Alex's arm and looking at her watch, "11 am! How the hell is it only 11 am! It feels like we trained the whole day!" she yelled.

"I don't know, what do you guys wanna do after I finish mopping up Alex's mess?" he asked glaring at her.

"You made it sound like I wet myself," she glared.

"You mean you didn't?" he asked grinning.

She punched him into the floor.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Sorry that chapter sucked guys. (Head drops)

Kayori: But what are we going to do next?

Sapphire: (Shrugs)

Psychic: Well one person said beach, but what should we do after the evil siblings of hell get back with a pissed off Hiei? Please review people.


	5. Yusuke's training

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people and Sapph says I haven't updated, so that's what I'm doing.

Alex: And Yusuke 'trains' us.

Psychic: Yep. I own nothing.

Chapter 5 Yusuke's version of training

"Do you think this is what Yusuke had in mind for our training?" Kayori asked at the lunch table.

"Probably not," Alex mumbled from the table.

Yusuke and Aaron had been playing Halo 2 all day while the idiot detective was supposed to be training them.

"Damnit!" Yusuke yelled as he lost again.

"That's it!" Alex growled getting up and walking into the living room.

"She's gonna kill the Xbox," Sapphire stated as the girls all stuck their heads around the corner to see the three playing games.

They all fell in a pile sweat dropping.

The two boys then cussed loudly as they lost to death by Needler.

"Now can we train?" she asked.

"No!" They yelled back and started a new game.

"Baka ningen!" she screamed hitting both of them and storming out of the room.

"You mean you actually want to train?" Virginia asked.

"It's better then sittin' around doin' nothin'," Allyson said.

"No I say training's worse," Singe said painting her nails red.

"Why aren't you slackers training with the dimwit?" Genkai asked walking into the room.

"Cause he's a complete ass that is playing Xbox with the jackass," Alex explained.

"I heard that Jagan girl!" Aaron yelled.

She twitched.

"You seven are going to clean the compound then," Genkai stated and led them out onto the porch where buckets of water, rags, and mops awaited.

Genkai walked back into the temple and locked them out there.

"No I don't wanna clean!" Josie cried.

"Tough shit," Allyson said.

They all cleaned the porch for about three hours before Alex cracked.

"Screw this!" she yelled dumping the water down the porch and threw a rag down and ran down the porch while washing it.

She lost control somehow and hurdled towards a roof beam doing a series of summersaults. Then Hiei decided to take a walk, right in front of her. She hit him and they both hit the beam in a crumpled little fire demon heap. All but Singe and Virginia were dieing of laughter, whom went over to see if Hiei was alright.

"Hiei, Hiei! Get off me!" Alex yelled at the currently unconscious demon on her back, "Someone please kick him so he'll wake up!"

"No don't kick Hi-chan!" Virginia wailed.

At that Hiei woke up, jumped off the demon and glared at her.

"_What _did you just call me?" he asked dangerously.

"It's Marie all over again," Alex said to her friends as she cracked her back making a sickening sound as she did so.

"Uh, if you don't like the name I won't call you it," she said nervously.

"_I _would never call you that Hiei," Singe said hugging to his neck and kicked was newly clean porch.

"Excuse me," Kurama said coming outside.

"Yeah?" Sapphire asked.

"Dinner is ready, and you're all to accompany to school for the rest of your stay," he said.

"So only a week?" Alex asked.

He nodded.

"Oh such a short time to be put through hell here," she stated sagely.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that was short, but I have a partial idea for next chapter.

Alex: We all have to go to a pep rally. What hell do you guys want to ensure?

Psychic: You ruined the cliff hanger! (Beating Alex)

Alex: Sorry! Oh an Psychic would be appreciative if you would at least look at her Morrowind story, she wants some reviews.

Psychic: Yep, but please send reviews people, and what would you like to happen at Kurama's school? A return of Adrian perhaps?

Alex: No!


	6. School and suspects

Psychicfiredemoness: (Being beat up)

Alex: (beating Psychic) Now behold her while she thanks everyone.

Psychic: (kicks Alex) Hello everyone! How are you? I'd like to thank Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for the suggestion of school, cause I forgot to the other day when I finally updated. And I probably forgot to thank Princess Kandra for the training thing. Oh and no one needs to worry about me deleting it this time, cause I finally have plot line. Forgotten-Heart, your suggestions kick ass! I'll need to use them later in the story, but the thing about Alex's siblings is they knew they already knew that they were demons, and about Singe working for the bad guys, there's some plot there, but…there are things about that. And thank you Psycho Dragon Lover for the pringle.

Alex: Psychicfiredemoness is now out of breath and owns nothing.

Chapter 6 School…ew

**Quick Review** (Finally, I was supposed to do these like in the last story.)

So far Alex, Kayori, Sapphire, and Allyson are all back at Genkai's along with Alex's siblings, and two preppy girls. They are all being trained and have not been informed on a certain mission that looms over the detectives heads.

**End Quick Review**

Kurama and Hiei guided the 'exchange students' to his oh-so-pretty high school. And some kind of festivity was going on today.

"What's goin' on?" Sapphire asked neglecting to where her reddish school uniform.

"The is a pep rally today, and you all must call me Suichi here," Kurama replied.

Just then several girls ran over to the two demon thieves.

"Hi Suichi!" one chirped.

"Oh hello," he said.

"Are these the American exchange students?" another asked all starry eyed.

He nodded, "shouldn't you all be in the gym for the rally?"

They all screamed and headed to the locker rooms. While the others were left sweat dropping and coughing in a cloud of dust.

"That was interesting," Aaron stated playing his GBA again.

"Yep, and ickle Suichi-chan has little fangirls," Alex remarked pinching the fox's face only to get a glare, "Huh? Magical herbs."

She kissed the concrete floor.

"You think you would've learned," Sapphire said pulling her friend up.

"Learned what?" Singe asked smiling at several.

"Uh, uh…" the two replied.

"Oh look the rally's beginning," Kurama said and led them all to the gym where every student practically was in the bleachers or on the floor by them.

"Yay, floor!" Kayori remarked

A man with a microphone then stood up and welcomed everyone there saying something about sports and all the jocks ran into the middle of the gym floor and waved to their screaming fangirls. (Just like at our school, and if you're wondering, we had one at our school the other day. There mandatory.)

Then came the…cheerleaders! Everyone ran in terror of their skimpy little whore uniforms! I'm just kiddin' there guys, anyone fall for it? But they started doing their routine and just to be smart asses, Alex and Sapphire started mocking them by following their routine. They were actually pretty good, some people were even cheering them, and someone _had_ to ruin it by yelling at Sapphire to take off her shirt. Causing both hanyou and Jaganshi to twitch and stop dancing. Just then the cheerleaders began to build their little human pyramid. Sapphire couldn't help what she did next, she froze the floor under them just enough to turn the ground slick. They all fell and landed on each other. This is the part where the fellow students laughed.

"Well, that was interesting," the announcer said, "now to congratulate out teams on their many victories! First the…"

The microphone died. There was murmuring amongst the crowd as it turned back on and the announcer began talking again. It turned off again.

"The hell's going on?" the administrators asked each other.

Kurama saw _exactly_ what was going on. Sapphire moved her finger up and the microphone went on, she put it down and the microphone went off, he also noted the Alex's forehead glowed very, very slightly. He sighed and covered the very short girls forehead. She glared at him and the lights went out, and he remembered that Sapphire too could manipulate things through means of telekinesis, and pushed down on her head making her arms go to the sides as everyone ran outside the gym screaming about ghosts.

"Can you let us go now?' Alex asked trying to get the fox's hand away from her forehead.

"Will one of you at least turn the lights back on?" he asked letting them go and the lights were back on.

"It's so pretty!" Virginia exclaimed seeing the gym floor frozen.

"Sapph… what did you do?" Allyson asked.

"Mad a hockey rink? Game point!" she yelled through Singe down the ice and into the wall, she made a dull thud.

"Sweet!" Alex proclaimed jumping up.

When she came back down she slipped and landed on her stomach making a sort of star shape as she spun slightly.

"You can be the puck Alex," Kayori said.

"What! I don't wanna be the puck! Make Hiei be the puck, he's black like one anyway," she remarked and couldn't get off the ice.

"Too bad," Sapphire said shoving her friend away hard.

She kept bouncing off the walls she hit as the others just stood there watching in amusement. Then they laughed at Hiei's misfortune as she hit him and he spun away on his back. After about five minutes everyone was spinning on their back or stomach as Sapphire skated around happily.

"Hey what are you kids doing here! Don't you know that there's a ghost here!" screamed a man.

"Uh, they were exercised?" Josie guessed.

"Then why is the floor frozen?" he asked.

"Cause it just is!" Aaron yelled and melted the ice.

"Ah! Another ghost!" he yelled running from the building.

"Can we go to class now?" Alex asked trying to dry her clothes off, and caught herself on fire, "ah! Put it out put it out put it out put it out!"

Sapphire sprayed a fine little frozen mist at her friend.

"That was cold," Singe said.

"She was on fire," Virginia stated.

"No! Literally it was cold!" Singe stated to the supposedly intelligent girl.

"Oh, yes, that," she said.

"We'd better go get your schedules," Kurama said and led them to the office.

**Next Day; Zero Period**

The gang had picked _now _of all times to look at their schedules.

"Well looks like we got Staff Cooking, (They have that offered at my school! I'm leaving all my friends soon! Damn you Lakeside!) Chemistry, Algebra 1, and uh, can't read the last thing," Alex stated scribbling out the last class on her and Hiei's schedules, as the shorter fire demons all had the same classes.

"It says Drama," Hiei stated taking his schedule back and glaring at her.

"Cool, maybe we'll get to act out Romeo and Juliet," Singe said with starry eyes looking down her schedule and seeing that they she had the same last class.

"Sex!" Sapphire yelled out.

They all looked at her.

"Well it is what the play is all about," Alex sighed, "what cha got?"

"I've got History, Anatomy, Math, and P.E." Sapphire said.

"Same cept where you have Biology and Algebra A," Kayori said.

"It seems you have my schedule Sapphire," Kurama said.

"No way! I'm stuck with Kayori!" Josie whined and slumped to the ground.

"Uh, AP Literature, AP Algebra, AP History, and Leisure Life P.E.," Allyson stated.

"Stop gloating about it," Alex said.

The bell rang and they went off to class.

**Staff Restaurant **

"Hey," Alex said suspiciously washing her hands, "why are you of all people in a cooking class?"

"How the hell should I know shojo?" Hiei spat putting on a white apron.

"Again with the shojo," she sighed cracking an egg into a bowl looked at the shell, and threw it into his hair as he turned around to get something from the fridge.

It stuck there leaving a going trail to run down his hair. She bit her lip to stifle the laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked turning.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she lied mixing the eggs with a flour mixture.

"I could just read your mind," he stated.

"Sure you could Jagan boy," she stated putting it in an oven.

"You're already done Alex?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah what's your point?" she asked sitting on the counter bored.

"Can you help with mine?" she asked.

"Sure…" she replied and went off to make the soup Virginia was supposed to prepare.

"What?" Hiei snapped at the hazel eyed girl.

"Oh, I just wanted to get to know you better," she replied blushing.

"There's nothing to know," he replied leaning against a wall and felt a gooey substance on his neck.

He reached up and removed an empty eggshell.

"Shojo!" he yelled.

They heard a door close and hurried footsteps going away from them. They checked Virginia's station and saw a note.

"Dear Virginia,

Add salt in ten minutes, and some vegetables in three, then add a pinch of brown sugar when you read this.

Alex

P.S. If you're reading this after Hiei finds the egg in his hair, I'm either dead or in hiding. Peace out ya'll!" Virginia read aloud, "it looks like she scribbled something in some weird language."

It read _P.P.S. I hate you, go to hell! _But that's just Alex for ya, stupid little bitter Alex, that is fearing for her life from Hiei.

**Anatomy**

"Okay class, these cats died of natural causes of course," the teacher said pointing at the dead cat in front of each pair of students, "now open up your cat making an incision from the neck to the lower stomach."

The class did so.

"Now, take your syringe and get a blood sample," she instructed.

"Needles!" Sapphire yelled running out the door as Kurama took out their syringe. (The Ring 2 Sapph.)

The class was left sweat dropping.

"Suichi, wash your hands and go find her," the teacher sighed.

"Yes ma'am," he said doing so.

**Algebra A/1**

"As you new students may have noticed, this is a mixed class. The Algebra A students will do what is on the left board, the Algebra 1 students get the right board," the teacher said, "Get to work!"

"Well we have one class together at least," Alex stated writing down the notes.

"Yep, hey where's Fire Boy I thought he was supposed to be here too?" Kayori said looking around.

"Well I just pray he doesn't find it," Alex replied.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I have cooking class?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kinda did something…"

"Oh! You put drugs in his food and you didn't realize how strong they were but now he's try get laid by ya!"

Alex blinked at her friend several times and her head hit the desk forcibly as Hiei walked by and took the seat behind her.

"I'm watching you shojo," he stated darkly.

"No I threw an eggshell in his hair," she said rubbing her bruising face.

"It ran down my back," he growled.

"An eggshell?" Kayori asked.

He gave her a dry look.

**End of P.E.**

Kurama had just _now _found the missing ice hanyou. She was hanging out on the bleachers looking up at the darkening sky.

"Sapphire, why did you run out of class?" he asked looking down at her face.

"I don't like needles. Can I switch classes Mr. Fox-Face?" she asked.

He blinked at the nickname, "No. But the needles are only in there once a week and leave the class right after the blood tests."

"Why are they testing blood Mr. Fox-Face?" she asked.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" he asked blushing.

"Nope!" she sat up quickly.

He sighed, "I don't know why they are taking blood samples."

They went to go meet up with the others.

"Hey guys," Yusuke said as he Kuwabara and Keiko walked over, "this is Keiko."

"Hello," she said to Singe, Aaron, Josie, and Virginia.

"Hi," they replied, minus Aaron because he's an impolite twit.

"We goin' back to the temple?" Singe asked.

"Yep!" he stated.

The others all sighed.

**Temple; Stairs**

"So how was your first day of school?" Yusuke asked.

"Interesting to say the least," Kurama said eying Sapphire.

Thunder roared close by and it began to rain.

"Yay!" Sapphire cried dancing around as it began to pour and she froze the rain drops.

"It's rainin' ice hallelujah, ow! Ow! Quit it Sapph!" Alex growled at her friend being hit by the small, yet sharp pieces of ice.

"Hehehe, sorry," she said and let it rain normally.

They went back to the temple, and after an hour they made Sapphire get the hell out of the rain so Yukina could train them in the healing arts.

"I'm sorry Alex but you'll have to be the practice patient," Yukina said.

"It's okay," Alex sighed sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room.

"Alright, Virginia try and heal Alex's arm," she said pointing at the gash in Alex's left arm.

"O-okay," Virginia said shakily and went over to try and heal Alex after Yukina explained what to do.

Alex's bloody little arm caught on fire.

"Why the hell does this keep happening!" she screamed as Sapphire had to throw a wet towel on her friends arm, "and just think if I'm lucky, the wound will be cauterized!"

"I'm sorry!" Virginia wailed.

"And how do we know it wasn't on purpose?" Allyson asked suspiciously.

"I didn't!" she cried.

"Sure," Kayori said.

"Um, girls we need to train," Yukina said.

"Where'd the ass of a sibling go?" Alex asked healing herself and had the box for Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction thrown at her from the other room, "Nevermind."

"You can heal yourself!" they all asked.

"No it was an illusion," Sapphire said.

"That's just what the organization wants you to think," Alex remarked.

"Organization?" Josie asked.

"Oh god! I've said too much already!" Alex ran from the room to leave them sweat dropping.

"Well I think that's enough training for today," Yukina said, "Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"So what happened for you guys?" Sapphire asked as Josie, Virginia, and Singe left the room.

"I signed my will today," Alex said walking back into the room.

"How?" Allyson asked.

"She threw an egg in Hiei's hair," Kayori said.

"What about you guys?" Alex asked.

"Needles!" Sapphire stated.

They looked at her.

"Someone got anatomy," Alex said with a high pitched voice. (Like what Adam Sandler said in Happy Gilmore, 'somebody's closer', that.)

"And?" she asked.

"Nevermind, hey did you guys notice anything…weird today?" Alex asked looking shifty.

"Like what?" Allyson asked.

"N-nothing, forget about it," she said.

"Really," Sapphire asked suspiciously.

"Oh look at the time, I gotta go," she stated and bolted out of the room.

"She's up to something, but what?" Kayori asked seriously.

They stood there in 'thought' for a few moments.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Hiei asked passing the room.

"Gonna go spy on Alex?" Sapphire guessed.

He hned and walked away.

**Hallway**

"5:32 p.m. Genkai's Temple; Hallway. Note: Make map of compound to know where the hell that I'm going!" Alex yelled at a memo recorder.

Her three best friends peeked their heads around a corner.

'What's she up to?' Sapphire asked the others by means of telepathy. (I don't even remember if I told you all that Sapph has some telepathic, telekinetic powers. Well she does so there, sorry if I forgot it last story.)

'Maybe she's gonna go rape Hiei.' Allyson stated.

The other two looked at her as Alex continued down the hall. They followed her stealthily.

"5:41 p.m. Genkai's Temple; Hallway. Note: Find out what the strange nasty smell was today after, ew, Drama was. On other note, tell friends to get out here before they meet with an unfortunate accident involving fire," Alex said with a vein on her head.

She heard footsteps hurrying away, she sweat dropped and continued looking for a door out of the temple so she could get to the living room to harass Yusuke about something. Eureka she found one! And ran the hell out of the temple and into the forest.

"Great," she muttered, "6 p.m. Genkai's Forest. Note: About to enter forest, if I die do to another run-in with the locals, I leave my stuff to my friends to kill themselves over. Wait all I own is weird crap…oh well!"

She started trekking into the forest still talking to herself through means of recorder.

"Tell me do you enjoy talking to yourself?" asked a only _too _familiar voice.

She whipped round to see a black blur leaving.

"6:30 p.m. Forest. Note: Something weird is going on man. First contact has been made I think. Other note: Need to get out of forest and warn the others, and harass Koenma until I get some damned answers!"

"Oh but I can't let you leave," the voice stated.

"Show yourself damnit! Oh no! They'll send me to the ward again! Ah!" She ran the way she had come waving her arms frantically.

She hit something. Twas a tree, and caused Hiei to fall out of it!

"You shouldn't be out here shojo," he stated.

"Then point me in direction of the temple if you'd be so kind for once Jagan boy!" she snapped at him.

"Find it yourself," he said getting back in this pine tree.

She twitched and threw a pinecone at him, again making him fall.

"See that I did, the squirrels just attacked you," she stated walking away. (See she said the victory thing cause she finished her laps, read it again, it's there.)

He threw a rock at the back of her head.

"The hell did I do! Wait, don't answer that," She said and took out the memo recorder, "7 p.m. Forest. Note: Recruit others to attack Hiei and plan revenge. Bye Jagan boy."

**Temple; 9 pm; Alex's room**

"And we're here why?" Kayori asked.

"Emergency meeting," Alex replied.

"About?" Sapphire asked.

"Something fishing is going on," she replied and took out the recorder and played the mysterious voice, because she taped it the second time because she wasn't bright enough to turn it off. (Sweat drop here)

"Sounds familiar huh?" she asked.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid," Kayori said shaking it off.

"Yeah, it sounded kinda like Hiei anyway," Allyson said.

"Then think about this, remember when Kay asked about Yusuke's mission and he ignored it? What if they're back guys?" Alex asked, "hey am I gonna go to prison because it's illegal to record a persons voice?"

They fell over twitching.

"I don't think you gotta worry about that," Allyson said, "I'm goin' to bed."

"Same," the others replied.

"Why don't you guys ever believe me! Just cause I'm paranoid doesn't mean anything! Remember I that I was the one that told you we were gonna get kidnapped two years ago _before _it happened?"

"Hey we never said we didn't believe you," Sapphire said, "well they did, but not me." She thumbed at the other two.

"Hey!" they yelled indignity.

"HEY!" Alex got their attention again, "How bout I just work on getting proof? I'll be all Joanna Dark like."

"Killing Skedar?" Allyson asked.

"No! all spy and skipping school," she said, "then I get kidnapped by the aliens and scream UFO!"

"Where!" Kayori asked.

"Right," Sapphire said.

"Right well I'm goin' to bed too, see ya," Alex stated. (That was a conversation that no doubt would happen between me and my friends.)

"Night," they all said and left.

The four boys fell into the room.

"Oh hello," Kurama said nervously.

"Hello," they growled glaring.

"Uh. Run!" Yusuke screamed through down a smoke bomb and they heard footsteps running away.

"What was that all about?" Aaron asked peeking into the room.

"Yusuke was a pervert as were the others," Alex said.

He shrugged and left. (That's literally how much my brother cares for me.)

"Caring ain't he?" Singe asked, "you guys okay?"

"Yeah, peace out. Go exfoliate your face or whatever the hell you do," Alex said.

They all left, minus Alex of course. Who had to sleep in a still smoking room.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: That was long!

Alex: Yes 15 pages, good for a child of your intelligence.

Psychic: (Hits her) Well I really hope you guys review! I'm on the sixth chapter and only have 22 reviews, please, please review! And I would really appreciate all and any suggestions. I don't care what they are! But please can I at least get five reviews please!

Alex: Yes and Sapph yelled at Psychic for saying to add Adrian again, which is good for me. And were you people serious about repairing the me/Hiei thing!

Psychic: Please review.


	7. The truth

Psychicfiredemoness: You the best friend ever bitch! (hugs Sapphire)

Alex: Needles! (Pulls out syringe)

Sapphire: (Runs away)

Psychic: Well I'd like to thank everyone fore their review on the last chapter where Alex's conspiracy theories took place. And yes there was plot to it!

Hiei: There was?

Psychic: Yes.

Sapphire: (Back again) Really?

Psychic: Yes.

Sapphire: Really?

Psychic: Yes!

Sapphire: Re-

Alex: Go bug Mr. Fox-Face!

Sapphire: K. (Bugs Mr. Fox-Face, er Kurama)

Psychic: And to Kayrana, thank you for saying you'll try to read the Morrowind story, Sapph thanks for the long pointless, threatening review. (Sweat drops) To Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover fine I'll add Adrian later! To Time and Fate, Alex over-does everything most of the time. To Princess Kandra…

Alex: We don't get along fine!

Psychic: Right… I own nothing.

Chapter 7 Confirmation

The girls had found their week of school to go by way to fast, mostly because they had to train everyday after it. They'd learned weapon use by Kuwabara, or at least that's what he called it because he can barely use a sword right. Kurama taught them to identify various medicinal herbs if they and how to use them if they were ever caught in the wilds of Human World or Demon World. (Maybe he's implying something there.) And Genkai had of course taught them how to wield their Spirit Energy, because that's what she does.

"This week's been hell!" Aaron finally yelled at lunch.

Several people stared at him.

"Yeah, maybe you should keep it to yourself," Alex suggested sitting on their table.

Someone threw an empty juice carton at her head.

"Alright who's the wise ass!" she yelled standing on the table.

A Goth looking boy was waving at her happily.

"I didn't know you guys were here," he said.

"Oh hello Adrian. Know what. We gotta go," Alex said and bolted leaving a dust trail.

Everyone there just sweat dropped and the bell rang for the next period but the loud speakers went off.

"Everyone, please head to the gym! This is not a drill!" the principal stated.

"What's going on?" Kayori asked a passing teacher.

"I heard there was some kind of weapons threat," he replied.

Unfortunately some passing preps heard this and all five of them yelled, "AH! There's a mad bomber on campus!"

And with that, massive panic was caused until everyone was calmly lead into the gym by the staff.

**Five minutes later**

"Hey, where's Alex?" Sapphire asked looking around at her circle of friends as they sat on the gym floor.

The two detectives went wide eyed.

"I knew we were forgetting something this time!" Allyson stated. (Remember the teacher from the first chapter?)

"Um, we can't exactly go get her huh?" Kayori asked.

"We could just wait until the humans find her and bring her in here," Hiei stated.

"Would you girls please excuse us for a moment?" Kurama asked and led Hiei to a corner.

"What fox?" Hiei asked.

"What do you think Hiei? They could be here to get the girls," Kurama sighed, "you'll have to go get her."

"What ya talkin' about?" Sapphire asked leaning in on the guys conversation.

They both turned and acted like nothing happened.

"Don't you fools know to mind your own business?" Hiei snapped.

"Hey you asked for a 'moment'," Kayori said.

Kurama sighed but came up with a semi-brilliant plan.

"We were, just talking about Hiei going to go get Alex. But there's on small problem," Kurama said quickly, "We'll need a distraction first."

"Oh! I'll do it!" Sapphire said enthusiastically.

"K, but Hiei when you find her, don't rape her," Allyson said and got punched.

"I didn't plan on it," Hiei retorted.

"Alright Sapphire what are you going to do as a distraction?" Kurama asked.

"Uh… attack the other students?" she guessed.

"How about you just stage a fight?" he suggested.

"With who Mr. Fox-Face?" she asked.

"Sapphire would you please resist the urge of calling me that?" he asked.

"We can _all _stage the fight," Allyson stated throwing palsy arms around Kayori and Sapphire.

"Deal," they replied.

"Yeah and you can pretend to be trying to break up the fight and can get involved that way Hiei and Jagan girl can sneak back in unnoticed," Sapphire said.

"You've learned a calculation," Allyson praised.

Within the next four minutes they managed to pull it off. Sapphire, Allyson, and Kayori staged an argument which became violent when fox-boy tried to restore peace. Hiei meanwhile snuck out when the door-guard people ran over to stop the 'fight'.

'If I were a baka shojo, where would I go?' Hiei asked himself as he walked the empty halls.

He saw something duck around the corner and quickened his pace. As he reached the corner he felt a pain in his stomach and nose and landed on his back.

"Oh sorry bout that Hiei," Alex said apologetically and helped him up, "thought you were someone else."

"And who exactly were you planning on attacking?" he asked as she healed his broken nose. (Or was broken nose, it depends on how you look at it really.)

"Uh, no one of high importance really," she stated, "what's going on here anyway?"

"There was a threat of some kind on the school," he said.

"Great, then how'd you get out?" she asked as they aimlessly wandered the halls looking for an exit, which means it really isn't aimless right? (Okay I just gave myself a headache)

"Why do you expect me to know?" he spat. (Warning: Random ass moment.)

"Cause you're the Jagan boy!" she stated hugging his neck stupidly and quickly let go of him then ran down the hall after seeing someone turn the corner.

"Where the hell are you going shojo?" he asked.

She didn't answer, which of course aggravated him. So he chased after her to find her squatting and picking something that looked like a piece of flesh with a pair of tweezers.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned.

"Silence you're disturbing the evidence," she stated putting the skin into a small brown paper envelope and putting it in a pocket case. (For those of you that can't tell, I watch CSI…a lot.)

He punched her head, "we need to get back to that building where the slutty humans performed before anyone notices us missing."

"The gym?" she asked tilting her head.

He nodded. She looked past him.

"Hey a demon," she said calmly pointing.

He turned quickly and had the vile looking fish faced demon at sword point.

"Who sent you?" he asked dangerously.

"You know my masters, they just want what's theirs," the demon smirked and was decapitated, then Hiei burned the evidence.

He turned to see no Alex.

"She isn't that stupid," he said hoping.

But he was wrong. Now we enter Alex who is running down the hallway to show the others her evidence, but forgot about the staircase leading down and fell down all the steps. She felt her swirly eyed self being picked up and run back to the gym where the staff, and police had just stopped the fight.

"So how are you two?" Kurama asked holding a bleeding nose.

"You two have some explaining to do," Alex snapped coming back to her psychotic senses.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Kurama asked innocently.

"Why are demons after us again?" she hissed in Makai dialect.

"Oh you figured that out hm?" he asked nervously, "let's at least wait until school's out."

The bell rang in a few minutes and they filed out. As they did, something exploded. It was the gym and several of the buildings.

"That was a safe place wasn't it?" Kayori asked.

"Hey Al, where were ya?" Singe asked worriedly.

"Uh, bathroom?" Alex guessed.

"We need to hurry back to the temple, it isn't safe here," Kurama said.

"Why what's up," Josie asked.

"We'll have Koenma explain it," Hiei stated as they started for the temple.

"Koenma as in Prince of the Spirit World Koenma?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, I don't see the harm in telling you this, but Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I are all Spirit Detectives," he stated.

**Makai**

"You didn't have to blow up the school Temi," someone stated.

"I don't care, those idiots screwed up, the entire plans ruined now," he snapped.

"Calm down," said a hiss.

"I will not calm down, now they won't be sent back home, and we won't get a shit at getting them," he growled.

**Spirit World**

Botan had just brought everyone tea as they waited impatiently for Koenma. Singe, Aaron and the others had been filled in on the kidnapping ploy from two years ago and what had happened since then, of course Yusuke had to leave out how he locked Alex in a basement for over three hours with Hiei because he didn't want to provoke the Jaganshi's wraths.

"See Kurama, you get a nicer school then the rest of us, and it needs to die," Yusuke stated.

"At least we went to school Yusuke," Alex replied.

Koenma entered the room.

"Hello again girls," he said getting into his chair.

"Okay why are demons after us! And why is Temi back!" Alex screamed.

"Oh, you knew he was back?" he asked nervously.

"What! Does that mean that all of 'um are back!" Kayori yelled.

"Um yes actually," Koenma stated.

"Are they vampires or something then?" Allyson asked.

"Something like that, you see they just need to blood of the same type of demon to become alive once more. So far Ryote, the Shadow demon after Allyson is the only one that has come back to life," he said.

"So basically there are zombie demon things after Alex and her stupid friends," Aaron said.

"Don't call my friends stupid!" Alex yelled.

"Oh yeah, that'd be saying you have friends," he remarked.

Yusuke had to restrain the small girl from killing her brother.

"You'll all have to be put under protection again," Koenma explained sweat dropping as Alex was still trying to claw at her brother while Yusuke was restraining her with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, can't you guys just go kill Temi's base or something?" Alex asked as she stopped struggling. (And she's being held by the waist so now you guys got a visual, or something along those lines.)

"The base has had guards on it ever since they were killed before, there's been no activity there for the past two years. But we suspect that his remaining followers fled through hidden passageways before they could be rounded up," he sighed.

"Great," she replied, "I'm calm ya can let go of me now."

"K," the detective said and literally dropped the girl.

"You bitch!" she yelled from the ground and kicked out his feet.

"Well if you two are done it's time to get you all back to the temple," Botan stated.

**Temple**

"Well, now what?" Singe asked, "do we still have to train?"

"I wouldn't expect so, as you and you're brother never trained to begin with," Genkai stated.

"True," the four main girls replied.

"Hey! Why couldn't you guys just tell us what was going on?" Alex asked glaring death at Yusuke.

He shrugged, "something about Koenma not wanting you guys to worry or something like that."

"Real smart aren't ya? And if you guys failed protecting us last time, would good are you going to be now?" she asked.

"Hey we weren't that strong back then!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hey! What do you mean _we_!" Yusuke growled.

"He means you both," Hiei stated.

"What!" They yelled and all three boys got into a fight.

"Well some things will never change," Genkai said, "you four will have to train now. Dimwits! Go train them!"

"What! We just got back!" Yusuke yelled.

"You heard me! Train them!" she snapped.

They argued for a moment before Yusuke lost and he dragged them all out into the forest.

"Alright! We're gonna spar today!" he stated loudly.

"Each other or you guys?" Alex asked rubbing her ears as Kayori and Sapphire poked at a no-longer-awake Kurama.

"How bout you all try to kill each other first and then if any of you are still in the world of the living fight one of us?" he suggested.

They thought for a moment, "deal."

"Do we have to fight?' Aaron asked with his GBA, and was again playing it.

Hiei walked over grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for shorty!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that, if you value your pathetic life. And yes you'll be sparring too," he spat and walked away throwing the dead game on the ground.

Aaron gave it a burial and said a prayer for it. They were all looking at him.

**End Chapter** (Semi-important note, read below)

Psychic: Hi people! It has come to my attention that some people still want the Hiei Alex pairing thing, I'll go by my same rule as last time. Seven reviews for it, EXCLUDING the ones I already have for it! And I would need plot line for the 'romance'.

Alex: And we need to know who should fight who. And has anyone even noticed that I am related to Singe and Aaron, with the whole the Jagan thing, yet they don't have one! Has anyone noticed that?

Psychic: Okay, someone needs a nap now, but please review and answer the questions please!


	8. Another tournament

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi again people, oh… And thanks for the suggestions on fights!

Alex: No help what-so-ever.

Psychic: Okay, I apologize; I'm just sleepy is all. (Falls asleep)

Alex: Wake up!

Psychic: Oh yes and to HieiFan66, sorry for putting you to sleep. And if you people really want romance that bad… Give me a suggestion on it already! You guys should know by now that I couldn't write anything good if my life depended on it!

Kayori: You done?

Psychic: Yeah, I own nothing.

Chapter 8 Tournament and freaky nicknames

"Again with the make-shift ring?" Alex asked pointing at the crudely carved stone ring.

"Yep!" Yusuke stated somewhat proudly.

"He made it himself," Hiei scoffed from a tree.

"So _that's_ why it's all lopsided," Kuwabara stated examining the ring.

"Hey I did better then you could've!" Yusuke yelled.

"Nuh uh!" he yelled back.

"There they go again," everyone turned to see two Hispanic boys.

"Tyson? Hiro!" Sapphire asked running over to her brothers.

"It's the return of Icy Moo-Mom," Alex pointed at Tyson, "and Frigid Pooh Pie," she pointed at Hiro and flew threw the trees.

"Okay…" the detectives that had been fighting stated.

"They're nicknames she gave us," Tyson stated. (Don't ask, I came up with it over the phone talking to Sapphire)

"Yep and it's worth the pain," Alex stated walking back over, "sorta."

"You okay?" Virginia asked.

"Sure why not," she retorted.

"K, Koenma wasn't real detailed on why we're here," Hiro said.

"Basically those demons we killed last time uh kinda came back from the dead and need their blood to come back to life," Yusuke said bluntly pointing at the girls.

"Great," Tyson replied, "so what now?"

"A tournament of fools," Hiei stated.

Alex picked up a rock and threw it at him hitting his face.

"Sweet! But now I'm gonna die," she stated and then hid behind Sapphire.

"Can we just start this stupid thing now!" Josie screamed.

"Fine," Yusuke said.

"And we will fight who?" Kayori asked twirling her wrist.

"Oh yeah there's that," he said rubbing his head.

They all sweat dropped. And after a few minutes decided on a fight schedule. And it twould go like this. Alex vs. Virginia, Sapphire vs. Aaron, Singe vs. Kayori, and Allyson vs. Tyson.

"Can I make her go to the depths of hell?" Alex asked Yusuke.

"No," he replied.

"Oh, I wanted to make her burn in the depths of hell," she sighed and took her stance, "oh well." (Like Grr. 'Oh I wanted to explode')

"K, ring outs are automatic loses and you can only be down for three counts, so on so forth," Yusuke stated.

"Can we kill?" Sapphire asked.

"No," he stated.

"Can we disembowel?" Kayori asked.

"No," Yusuke twitched.

"Can we use weapons?" Allyson asked.

"No! And no Spirit weapons either!" he yelled.

"Damn," they sighed at the same time and looked up to blink at each other.

"Hey! Jagan girl get in the ring!" Yusuke yelled, "and no Jagan powers got it?"

"Yeah whatever," she stated jumping into the ring.

"Begin!" Kurama stated.

As usual Alex charged into the fight completely unaware of what to make of the situation. (Alex: Hey!) But she had managed to slide under Virginia's feet and tripped her. Virginia sat up holding her head and looked all teary eyed.

"You didn't have to go do that," she sniffed.

"Can we just say I won now?" Alex asked as Yusuke counted to two but the taller fire demon got to her feet and charged at Alex.

Surprisingly enough she dodged with ease and again tripped the small; yet still taller; girl. Alex picked up a rock.

"Do rocks count as…" she started.

"No rocks!" Yusuke yelled slamming his fists into the ring and causing a couple of minor cracks in it.

Alex sighed and threw the rock and it made a small 'thud' sound as it hit something. Several pairs of red eyes peeked out from the darkness of a trees foliage. It turned out to be five bloodthirsty looking raccoons, whom all charged at her with foam dripping from their mouths.

"Ahh!" she yelled and was suddenly up a tree hugging to Hiei's neck for protection. (There, is that good enough? Well at least he didn't shove her to a rabies filled doom right?)

The raccoons were all clawing at the tree trunk.

"Hey can't raccoons climb?" Asked Kayori tilting her head to the side.

And at that the evil, cute, little rabid creatures quickly scurried up the tree at the Jaganshi's.

"Hope you lived a good life!" Sapphire called at them.

"Shut up Sapphire!" Alex yelled as Hiei hopped them to a different tree.

And so it went, the Jagan boy saved them, and the raccoons followed. Or at least until Singe sent them to hell.

"_Why _didn't you just do that?" Hiei asked Alex. (He's still 'holding' her if that's what you'd call it.)

She shrugged at him.

"Hey love birds! Alex you lose for leaving the ring!" Yusuke hollered at them.

"What!" Alex yelled all of a sudden right in the detectives face, "and we ain't love birds!"

"Oh yeah, you're love demons," he said 'correcting' himself and ate dirt in all it's gritty goodness while Alex stormed off to a small tree and jumped into it.

"K, your turn guys," Yusuke stated to Sapphire and Aaron.

They both got into the ring. Kurama told them to begin and Aaron flew out of the ring after only being punched by the ice hanyou.

"You kill him?" Singe asked.

"No," Sapphire replied.

"Too bad," Alex sighed.

"Well that was short," Tyson said.

"Slutty chick versus school girl looking chick," Yusuke stated.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled indignantly from the ring.

"You can't silence the truth," he stated.

"We can try!" Kayori stated.

"Right, just fight now," he sweat dropped.

Singe charged at Kayori and tripped onto her face.

"This is embarrassing," Aaron groaned.

"Ah shut up," Alex snapped.

"You shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me!" she snarled and they tried to kill each other as Allyson got into the ring with Tyson.

"What would happen if Hiei and Yukina acted like that?" Sapphire asked.

The others shrugged and Yusuke started the fight.

It involved Allyson punching the crap out of Tyson and vise-versa. But Tyson managed to pin Allyson down and won the little brawl.

"Now all we need is a chick in a bikini to walk by holding a round two sign," Yusuke said with a perverted grin, "anyone up for the job?"

Singe started raising her hand but Alex slapped it down and giving her elder a glare.

Yusuke sighed, "okay. Sapphire vs. Virginia."

Sapphire jumped into the ring enthusiastically.

"Go," Yusuke sighed waving his hand limply towards the girls.

Sapphire immediately punched Virginia hard in the stomach. But the fire demon held her ground, along with her stomach. She tried kicking out Sapphire's feet but it didn't work. Sapphire brought her elbow down on her head knocking her out cold.

"See this is why street fighting is a good thing, unless you get jumped by eight people," Alex stated.

"Yep," Yusuke grinned, "Kayori, Tyson, your guys' turn."

"K," they replied getting into the ring.

"Go!" he stated.

Kayori managed to punch Tyson's face but he ended up slipping a foot behind hers and tripped her onto her back. (Sorry Kay-Kay) He kept a foot on her stomach lightly until the three count was over.

"Battle of the siblings," Alex stated.

"Who will win? Who will lose?" Kayori added straitening her glasses.

"Go Sapph!" they cheered with Allyson.

"Go!" Yusuke stated.

Sapphire punched Tyson, he kicked Sapphire, and at the end it looked more like they were wrestling each other as they had tumbled out of the ring, still wresting.

"So who wins?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hm, who touched the ground first?" Kurama asked.

"I think they landed on their sides," Josie said.

"Who cares let's just say Sapph won cause it's alphabetical," Alex stated, "hey even though we lost, do we still have to fight you guys?"

"Yes, yes you do," Yusuke replied.

They sighed.

"Who do we fight?" Virginia asked sadly.

"You four get to take on Hiei," Yusuke pointed at the fire demons.

"No problem, shorty'll be easy to take," Aaron stated with a cocky grin.

"Don't be so sure," Alex snapped.

"Defending him are we?" Singe asked with a sly grin and putting her head next to her sisters.

"No, he's just a tough opponent," Alex glared turning red.

"I'm sure he is, but…" she drifted off.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed.

"Kayori, and the trio of ice queens can fight Kurama. And you two can try and beat me up," Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara and Allyson.

"What do you mean ice queens?" the three ice hanyou's growled.

"It was the most clichéd thing he could come up with," Hiei stated jumping out of his tree.

"Yeah that's true," Sapphire said.

"You guys fight now," Yusuke instructed to the fire demons, "And yes you can use your powers, minus the Darkness Flames, you four got that?"

"We don't have stupid Jagan's," Aaron said as though it was a weak thing, he then caught on fire and had to roll around until it went out, "Why'd you do that!"

"Why are you asking me!" Alex growled.

"Cause you did it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then who did!"

Alex pointed at Hiei whose Jagan was of course glowing under his head band.

"Ha see!" she yelled in her brothers face and was punched, "prick."

"Hey, why don't you have Jagan's?" Yusuke asked suspiciously looking back and forth at the two taller fire demons, "your mom sleep around or somethin'."

"No!" they yelled. (If anyone actually wonders why, tell me and I'll have Alex explain it next chapter k?)

"Whatever," he stated, "just get in the ring and have Hiei kill all of you."

"Real motivational Yusuke," Alex stated sarcastically hopping into the ring along with her siblings and oldest enemy.

"Fight!" Sapphire yelled.

"You aren't aloud to say that!" Yusuke snapped.

"Too bad I did," Sapphire replied.

And if anyone was wondering, yes they had used Sapphire's orders to attack and Hiei had only needed to back hand Aaron to knock the fool out of the ring and through a couple of trees.

"Nice!" Alex proclaimed punching the air, but had she been paying attention she'd have noticed Virginia hurdling towards her, which caused the two almost out of the ring.

"Cheap shot, ten second penalty," Kayori stated.

"You people aren't giving the directions!" Yusuke yelled because of his lose of 'power' over the girls training.

"So?" the three that weren't fighting asked.

He sweat dropped as Singe flew from the ring and into Aaron who had just regained the ability to walk.

"And here children is how we hurt the Jagan boy," Alex stated like a professional, ran at him and fell into a slide knocking his feet out and bringing her knee to his happy place.

So now Hiei is on the ground clamping his legs shut and twitching. Yusuke and the others were meanwhile cracking up. But Singe and Virginia ran over to see if he was okay.

"Poke him!" Sapphire called to Alex.

"OK," Alex replied and turned to go poke the Jaganshi, but was kicked into a tree.

"Nevermind," Sapphire stated.

"No really?" Alex asked limping back over, "Virginia kick his ass!"

"Ah!" she squeaked, "I don't want to hurt Hiei."

And with that she flew far from the ring.

"Yeah, I doubt ya could anyway," Alex scoffed.

"Hey, I could," she said with chibi eyes.

"No you couldn't," Alex egged on.

"Hey! Can we start the next match now!" Yusuke yelled at the two.

"Depends," Alex stated.

"On what exactly?" Kurama asked entering the ring along with the hanyou's.

Alex shrugged causing him to sweat drop.

"You actually expected her to know what she was talking about?" Hiei asked and got hit, which led to the Jaganshi's trying to kill each other while the hanyou vs. Kurama fight began!

Sapphire slugged the fox in the stomach, Kayori kicked out his feet, Hiro punched his face, and Kurama managed to throw Tyson out of the ring with his rose whip. He then proceeded to fall onto his back and flip backwards onto his feet and kicked out Hiro's and grabbed both girls with the his trademark whip, hurdling them outside the ring. And he then threw Hiro from the ring, as in with brute force.

"Hey didn't you say no weapons?" Sapphire asked picking herself up and helped Kayori up.

"Yes, but I was demonstrating a valuable lesson. If we fight them again, we don't know what they'll throw at us, what if they've acquired new allies, what if they've learned new attack styles or strategies?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah but weapons still weren't allowed, so winners are the hanyou's," Yusuke stated, "now bring it on!"

He hopped into the ring along with Allyson and Kuwabara.

"Begin!" Kurama stated.

Yusuke basically ignored Allyson and got into a brawl with Kuwabara, which lasted until Kuwabara was knocked out…about three minutes later. _Then_ he went after Allyson, whom he threw out of the ring, but not before she grabbed his ass.

"What the hell was that!" he asked gripping his backside protectively while the girls cracked up, well at least the ones that knew only too well what he did to Keiko on a normal basis, "hey shut up!"

"Dimwit!" Genkai yelled walking out to them, "it's almost dinner time. I trust you're done training by now."

"Yeah, yeah you hag," both Yusuke and Aaron stated then looked at each other in surprise as Genkai went back.

They all then walked back to the temple, and got horribly, horribly lost as it was dark and Yusuke was guiding them all.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that's finally done with, I need suggestions people. And if you still want romance tell me how to set them the hell up with each other! And the poll is…

Alex: Only 4 out of 7, so I guess people don't like the pairing anymore, oh well, to bad for them, good for me.

Psychic: But there's always Kay's story.

Alex: Shut up!

Psychic: And again sorry for putting HieiFan666 to sleep, I know what I write sucks! But please review and only three reviews more if you want Hiei/Alex, or whatnot. But I need situations! And I'm thinkin' that they will need to get to eventually go somewhere…soon if you don't pick up my oh-so subtle hints, but where? And sorry for this also sucky chapter.


	9. Truth or dare

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! To everyone that reviewed, kudos to you. If I'm using that correctly. Eh. (shrugs) would also like to give a big thanks to Sapphire for helping me on stuff for this chapter; it's a truth or dare thingy…

Sapphire: With DDR!

Alex: Shut up.

Psychic: yeah… well I own nothing people.

**Quick Review**

K, um er uh… Oh yeah! Last time damnit! Well you guys should know, even if I don't… Okay I remember now! They trained!

**End Quick Review**

Chapter 9 Truth or Dare

**After training**

"What cha doin'?" Kayori asked walking into Genkai's game room and found Sapphire playing Dance Dance Revolution with Kurama.

"Playin' DDR," Sapphire replied still dancing on Heavy mode.

Her and the fox were actually very evenly matched and she decided to take it upon herself to shove Kurama off the pad, who in turn grabbed onto the ice hanyou's arm to stop from falling and they both landed on the ground in a heap. The dance screen flashed FAILED.

"You two comfy?" Alex asked walking into the room with a large baking bowl full of chocolate sweet snow.

She was soon tackled to the ground and Hiei stood over the stunned girl quickly eating the frozen treat.

"Hiei!" she screamed after snapping back to reality and had begun jumping up and down trying to get her food back.

He handed her the empty bowl and he got tackled to the ground with the shorter demon sitting on his chest strangling him, and she flew into the wall.

"That was my sweet snow damnit! And I hocked one in it," Alex growled.

Hiei turned green and twitched.

"Did you really?" Yusuke asked also twitching.

"Nah she didn't," Sapphire replied once again playing DDR.

Alex glared at her dancing friend. The power then went out and Alex lit a fire ball as Sapphire hit the game several times.

"Hey do we still have to go to school?" Kayori asked out of the blue. (What you guys think she left?)

"Not in its current condition," Kurama sighed.

"Everyone okay?" Kuwabara asked running into the room with Yukina and Genkai.

"No we're all bleeding horribly on the ground because Koenma got mad at us," Alex said, sarcasm dripping off every word and making a puddle on the ground. (Yeah that was random, forget I said that puddle thing)

"Oh my," Yukina gasped.

"I was being sarcastic," she retorted.

"No Allyson's gone," she stated.

Alex and Sapphire looked at each other then Kayori, all took deep breaths and then screamed out, "ALLYSON YUSUKE'S IN HERE STRIPPING!"

And with that she was in there.

"Where?" She looked around frantically.

"Well there's her motivation," Kayori sighed rubbing her now sore throat while Sapphire poked at the passed out Kurama and Alex prodded Hiei's face and got back handed for it.

"Why are the lights off anyway?" Sapphire asked still poking the fox as her siblings entered the room.

"A few power poles got knocked down in the road. And _some idiots_ decided to mess with my back up generator," Genkai hissed at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey you old hag it's not like we knew what it was!" Yusuke yelled at the elderly woman lighting a small lamp and left the room after muttering something that sounded like 'dimwit'.

Alex got the bright idea of extinguishing her fire ball. Someone yelled in surprise and there was the sound of someone being continually hit. Hiei then lit a fire ball and held up a fist with a stress mark, and as if you guys didn't know, Alex lay on the ground twitching and then kicked out Hiei's feet plunging them into darkness again.

"This is really gettin' old man," Sapphire stated.

Two lights then went on as the Jaganshi's seemed to stop fighting for the better good.

"Perhaps we should go to the living room?" Kurama suggested.

**Few Minutes Later**

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked seeing his girlfriend.

"Yusuke!" she hugged him, "I heard the power went off here and got worried!"

"We're fine," he stated copping a feel and kiss the ground.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

"Looks like Genkai knows us pretty well," Kuwabara stated seeing several oil lamps lit in the room giving off an eerie glow.

"Ah!" Sapphire yelled behind him and he jumped up as the hanyou laughed.

"The heck was that for!" he yelled holding a hand over his heart while glaring at the laughing hanyou.

"Cause I could," she replied.

"Hamster," Alex replied and they all looked at her, "what?"

"Nevermind, what should we do?" Yusuke asked.

"How bout scary stories?" Sapphire suggested.

"Nah, wait! Alex go get your siblings!" he said.

Alex went off to find her two elders.

"Yeah what?" Aaron hissed.

"We are going to play truth or dare," Yusuke proclaimed.

"No," he and Hiro stated and sat on the couch.

Yusuke sighed, "you guys in at least?"

"Sure why not," the girls replied and sat in a circle.

"Only if Hiei plays too though," Singe said.

"Not if you're playing fool," he retorted.

Alex motioned for him to come down so she could tell him something, he surprisingly enough did, turned blue at what she told him and he sat next to her.

"What the hell did you say to him!" Yusuke asked.

"Oh nothing important really," she smiled.

He glared as they sat in a circle.

"Okay I'll go first," he stated and looked around, "and nothing gay. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Okay… Singe! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said looking at Hiei hopefully.

"Take your shirt off," he said and Keiko slapped him.

"Oh," she said in disappointment and did so anyway to reveal a red bra.

"Yusuke you dumb ass!" Alex yelled in her slut of a sister's defense.

"Hey she did it," he stated.

She continued to glare.

"Okay… um…Hiei truth or dare?" Singe asked.

"Hn truth," he said.

"Wise decision," Alex mumbled.

"Have you ever screwed anyone?" she asked.

"No," he stated.

Her eyes lit up, "then are _you _in for a treat!"

She tried dragging him out of the room but got punched.

"Light hanyou," Hiei said.

"Truth," Kayori declared.

"Are you still in love with the fox," he asked.

"Uh, no, okay! Yusuke!" she proclaimed.

"Dare," he stated.

"Make out with Keiko for a minute and a half," she stated.

Yusuke grinned and grabbed the girl in question and started; of course; making out with her.

"Well that was fun," he stated grinning three minutes later, "Alex!"

"Huh?" she asked not having been paying attention, "oh truth!"

"What exactly did you tell Hiei?" he asked.

"That Singe would tie him to a bed when he went to sleep tonight and continue raping him until she got bored. Which would be about seven hours," Alex replied, "what, she would."

There was a silence before Sapphire, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayori started cracking up.

"No I wouldn't," Singe stated crossly.

Alex gave her sister a 'look'.

"Okay so I would, so what?" she asked and the others fell over.

"Okay then, hm… Yusuke," she stated.

"Dare," he said, big mistake.

Alex had a far beyond evil look on her face, "Run around the temple naked twice while yelling 'I'm a horny hotdog' as loud as you can," she stated.

He glared death at her and went into the other room, stripped and they heard him leave the temple. Alex and Sapphire quickly ran out of the room and locked all the door and windows leading inside, then they all somehow managed a way to the roof.

"Here we see the idiot-detective-of-Rekai roaming in his natural habitat, perhaps this is some type of courtship," Alex said as Sapphire filmed Yusuke running around the temple for the second time.

"Who the hell locked the doors!" he screamed after a minute.

He came into view holding a bush to cover his manly area while most of them were in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Let me in!" he screamed at the girls.

"No!" they replied.

"Then give me my clothes!" he yelled.

"You want um?" Sapphire asked.

"Work for um," Alex taunted holding his pants over his head with a stick.

He jumped at them, got overly pissed and shot at the stick with a low powered Spirit Gun, blowing the stick p and singeing his pants, but caught them and put them on.

**Later**

"Die you stupid bitch!" Yusuke screamed chocking Alex.

"It was a joke," she managed.

He dropped her after she turned swirly eyed and he returned to the circle.

"You guys gonna play?" he growled and they shrugged returning to the circle as Sapphire dragged Alex over to it.

"Okay, Sapphire," he stated.

"Dare," she stated poking Alex.

"Okay, take off and keep off your shirt," he stated grinning.

"What is it with you and that?" she asked taking her shirt off and wore a white sports bra. (Like I said people, Sapphire helped me on this, and she is mean to me at school/ Sapphire: Eh? Psychic: Nevermind.)

Yusuke started sneaking off to get a glass off water.

"Don't even think about it," Hiro stated.

Yusuke sighed and sat back down and shoved a couple hundred dollars down her bra.

"Sweet," she stated pocketing the money while the others sweat dropped.

"K, Alex?" she asked.

"What, er I mean dare, I mean…" she saw her best friends sadistic expression.

"Come her, come on, come on," Sapphire stated motioning her now pale friend over.

Alex slinked over to her best friend and crouched down to have her tell her something quietly. Kurama shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"What she say?" Yusuke asked the fox.

"You'll see," he replied amusedly.

Alex glared at Hiei walked over, took her shirt off be seen wearing a black sports bra, and hugged his face to her chest. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Josie Sapphire, Allyson, and Kayori were bursting out in laughter while Keiko and Kurama managed to 'contain' their laughter. Yukina didn't really know what to think and Virginia was glaring at Alex. (Oh she's pissed that someone has her man. Hiei: I'm not her man. Yusuke: Yeah he's… Psychic: If you bring out the puppets again it will not be pretty Yusuke.)

"Come on do it," Sapphire stated. (No her dare wasn't just that. Alex; Yes she just _had_ to add more!)

Alex glared and twitched and started rubbing the now brightly blushing Hiei's face against her chest.

"Die!" she yelled, "not literally of course."

She then threw Hiei on the ground where he just stayed there in shock. (He's on his side from an anime fall looking thingy.)

"There! I've suffered enough public embarrassment for one day, Kurama truth or dare!" Alex snapped hurriedly looking for her shirt to see Yusuke shredding it, "you bastard Yusuke!"

"Dare," he stated his eyes flashing gold and he mentally screamed at Yoko.

"Okay I dare you to fondle Sapphire's chest for one minute," she retorted.

Yoko was happily dancing in Kurama's mind now.

"Just go ahead I'm used to it by now," Sapphire thumbed at Tyson. (Yes if you guys don't remember or didn't read the first story, Tyson's a freakin' perv.)

"What, we wrestle," he stated.

Kurama sighed and grabbed the hanyou's chest.

"Squeeze um! Squeeze um good!" Yusuke shouted and had a couch pillow thrown at him by Hiro who started plotting revenge against the fox as soon as the dare was over.

"Josie," Kurama said still having his face match his hair.

"Dare! You hot stud you," she stated.

"Kiss Kuwabara," he stated simply, his Yoko voice standing out more.

And with that the sad little preps world fell apart, and you could see it too. As in, the background fell away. She kissed his cheek and ran away screaming, but came back after washing her mouth.

"Okay little miss hanyou," Josie stated pointing at Sapphire.

"Truth ya slut," Sapphire stated.

"How good was it when Kurama touched you?" she asked suddenly about three inches for the hanyou's face.

"The hell!" she asked scooting away.

Josie's head fell and popped back up, "Oh come on! Tell me! Plea-se!" she asked stretching the word whiningly.

She flew through a door.

"Don't whine damnit!" Sapphire yelled.

"And there in lies the nature of one Sapphire Santos… testing, testing 1, 2, 3…Is this on?" Alex said to her memo recorder and banged it lightly on the floor.

"Okay let's see. Oh! Yukina! Truth or dare!" Sapphire asked enthusiastically.

"Um dare," Yukina replied.

"Okay, you and Kuwabara…" she began and Hiei gave a growl, "Tango!"

They all fell over as the two began to Tango and not really that well, but at least Kuwabara didn't step on her feet or anything like that.

"Uh…Virginia," Yukina said.

"Truth," Virginia said.

"How much do you like oniisan?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I love him with all my heart," she stated glaring at Alex.

"Interesting, considering you've only known him like a month," Alex stated returning the glare with one of more hatred. (That's our Jagan Girl. (sigh))

"Kuwabara, hurry and get the camera! There's gonna be a sexy fire fight!" Yusuke said.

"Shut up Yusuke!" Alex yelled and then noticed Hiei still hadn't moved, 'is he alive?"

"Ahem, Tyson, truth or dare," Virginia asked.

"Dare! Dare!" he stated.

"Please kiss Alex on the lips," she said and Tyson seemed very happy, grabbed the shorter girl and kissed her, but as soon as he did she kicked him the hell away!

"Pervert!" she screamed with a large fireball in hand.

Sapphire walked over and started petting her friends head getting to instantly calm down and turned to see Hiei was back to normal, as he was glaring at the very happy hanyou. And then so-on so forth they went back to their seats like good children. The lights then went on.

"Sweet DDR!" Sapphire yelled running to the games room along with Kayori so they could both play dun, dun, dun versus.

"That was… interesting," Kurama stated with a sweat drop.

"Yep, hey this is warm," Alex stated looking down at herself in Hiei's cloak.

"Give me my cloak back," he growled.

"No! You stole my sweet snow so I stole your cloak," she stated and ran away so he wouldn't kill her.

**End Chapter **(Some info about the next chapter is bellow.)

Psychic: Well that was…different.

Alex: Yep. Cloak's still warm. (Hugging herself in cloak)

Yusuke: Is that cause it's Hiei's?

Alex: No!

Hiei: (takes cloak back by force.)

Alex: (attacks Hiei)

Psychic: This'll take a long ass time man, well hope you guys review, and so I'll actually get a _specific_ suggestion, no offense to anyone that suggested anything, but the next chapter is going to be us at the beach.

Sapphire: And my brother's gonna try hurting Mr. Fox-Face.

Psychic: Please review. Oh and I doubt anyone cares, but today is my birthday. Peace out.


	10. Beach Boys and Girls

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people!

Hiei: I will kill you shojo.

Psychic: I know, but I lived a, wait no I didn't!

Yusuke???

Alex: She means live a good life.

Psychic: (face drops) I own nothing.

Chapter 10 Sandy Pants

"Kurama! We're ready to go to the beach now! Fox boy!" Alex yelled walking the halls and looking for the fox.

'Figures, we've been training for like a month straight and the _one_ day we get off fox boy's up and left!' she though bitterly.

"Try a month and a half," Hiei said walking by, his Jagan faintly glowing.

"Stay out of my mind!" she yelled shaking a non-threatening fist and then continued walking.

She heard muffled screams from Hiro's room and opened the door, only to let out a shriek. Hiro had Kurama in his swim trunks mind you, tied to a low table and was being gagged with a sock. Hiro on the other hand wa standing above the fox with a large rusty pair of shears.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"I am avenging my sister's pride, by cutting off Kurama's…"

She interrupted, "manliness?"

He sweat dropped, "sure."

"Hey what was with the screamin'? Hiro what the hell are you doing to Mr. Fox-Face!" Sapphire yelled.

"I'm getting your dignity back!" he stated repositioning the shears over the screaming fox.

"Why? I don't care really!" Sapphire replied trying to talk her brother out of cutting off Kurama's man-marbles as Alex dragged him, table and all, out of the room.

The two ice hanyou's continued arguing.

"Well we're still ready to go to the beach you know," Alex said to the now sweat dropping teen and continued dragging him down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei snapped seeing Alex dragging the half naked and bound boy.

"No Hiei it isn't what it looks like I swear! Hiro was trying to cut off Kurama's…thing, and I saved him!" she said to the glaring Jaganshi, "seriously, he can vouch for me!"

She took the sock out of his mouth. Sapphire came out of her brothers room dusting off her hands.

"Well it took a while, but Kurama is going to stay a man," she stated.

"See ha!" Alex said pointing at Hiei, who walked down the hall, "hey since he's still tied down you wanna torture him?"

"How exactly?" Sapphire asked, the panicky boy looking around nervously.

"Like this!" Alex proclaimed and _stamped _down on Kurama's crouch, who screamed very loudly in sheer pain and she ran away fearing the wrath he might bring down on her.

"You okay Mr. Fox-Face?" Sapphire asked untying the poor boy who she poked and he fell off the table twitching, "you need a hug!"

She stated and hugged the fox's neck tightly. And of course Yoko just couldn't resist putting in his own two cents in the situation. His eyes glinted gold and he hugged back, then nuzzled against the hanyou's chest.

"Hey what's with the, Nevermind," Yusuke said seeing the two and walked away.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Hiro yelled walking in.

"Um, hugging her?" Kurama guessed coming back to his senses so to speak and jumped away from her, then limped away.

Hiro tilted his head to the side.

"Alex crushed his balls," Sapphire stated simply but then twitched and walked away.

**Kitchen**

"Why are you hiding shojo?" Hiei asked seeing Alex in a cupboard.

"Why do you keep showing up where I am?" she retorted closing the cupboard and held it shut, "and don't tell Kurama where I am."

"Perhaps I will, why?" he replied.

"Cause I crushed his man-marbles, and value my life," she opened the door to say that and closed it.

"Idiot and we're leaving now so come out," he stated.

"No," she said, "and ya can't make me."

"The hell I can't," he stated, opened the cupboard and grabbed her legs and started trying to pull her out of the small storage compartment, "get out!"

"No! Fox boy'll kill me in a horrid car crash were I just happen to be the only one to die from plant poisoning," she stated holding the cupboard door.

"No he won't," Hiei growled getting a hold of the short girls waist and still trying to pry her from the cupboard.

"Yeah he will!" she snapped back.

"Then I'll take you to the damned beach," he retorted.

"Really?" she asked letting go of the cupboard door.

He nodded and she hugged his neck, and only god knows how she freaking turned around to do that. (Ow. Alex: Yep.)

"You dear, sweet demon," she said and kissed him on the lips passionately.

He mentally smirked at his luck (Good or bad, you'll see what I mean in a second) and deepened the kiss. She; oddly enough; complied.

"Hey! If you two are gonna screw then don't do it in the kitchen at least! We cook in here for god's sake!" Yusuke laughed.

The two jumped away from each other blushing.

"Memory loss?" Alex asked and got a nod from Hiei.

Both their Jagan's glowed.

**Kurama's car**

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko asked seeing her boyfriend stumbled from the temple and into the demon's vehicle.

"I'm not sure, I coulda sworn I just saw something funny, musta been nothin'," he stated.

"Where's Alex?" Kayori asked.

"She hitched a ride with Hiei," Sapphire replied.

"Yeah that's probably safer considering what she did to Mr. Fox-Face," Sapphire replied.

"And how are we supposed to fit?" Hiro asked looking at the seating.

Sapphire in the passengers seat, Kurama driving, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko in the back, Allyson, Kayori, Virginia, and Josie in the middle.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here and guard the temple," Kurama said.

"Not when you have _my_ sister," Hiro exclaimed.

"Just drive," Sapphire said and pressed her foot onto the gas.

"Get back here!" he yelled at the quickly disappearing Tahoe.

"Oh too, too bad Hiro," Alex said from Hiei's back in a tree.

He picked up a rock and threw it at her, hitting her square on the forehead and she let loose a streak of profanities in Makai dialect and Hiei bolted off leaving the pissed hanyou to trudge up the many temple stairs.

**Beach**

"Party!" Josie yelled and ran into the ocean in a slutty white bikini.

The others whom were setting up a small area were left sweat dropping and staring.

"We miss something?" Alex asked still on Hiei's back.

"Comfy?" Yusuke grinned.

"Yes actually," she replied blinking.

"And why are we here?" Aaron asked glowering after having stepped out of a bus with Singe and Tyson.

"Beach!" she stated happily and pulled off her jeans and shirt to also run towards the water, only in a much more revealing red bikini.

"Wasn't Hiro supposed to be here?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, well he decided to stay at the temple," Kurama stated giving Sapphire a look.

"Well, who cares, sun, sand and beautiful women," he stated and found his head buried in the sand.

"Care to say that again?" Alex asked.

"No," he said knocking sand from his hair.

"To the sandcastle!" she states and ran towards Yukina and Keiko who were both building sandcastles and she too started building one, that was very misshapen.

"Hey! You guys are supposed to help set this shit up!" Yusuke yelled.

"So?" the girls replied doing whatever the hell it is they do.

Yusuke cussed a few times and started setting up the umbrella and Kuwabara and Kurama unrolled the beach blanket. As soon as they were done Kurama got up limped over to Alex, grabbed the back of her large t-shirt and one of her legs, picked her up, turned several times and threw her into the ocean.

"Still _sore _I take it?" Hiei smirked and was shot a sharp look from the still limping fox.

"Apparently," Yusuke grinned, "can anyone still see Jagan girl?"

"Nope," Sapphire and Kayori said scanning the waters for their friend.

"Her name was Alex, we knew her well and she banged Hiei every night," Allyson began and a crab was thrown at her.

"The hell with that! I ain't dead and I don't bang anyone!" Alex yelled coming onto the beach and trailing quite a bit of seaweed, "now give back the crab."

Sapphire grabbed it and threw it down the beach.

"No crabby!" Alex yelled chasing after it.

"Sorry Hiei but she loves the crab more then you," Yusuke said throwing an arm around his friend who was glaring at him.

Alex came back a minute later carrying the small crustacean in her hands, and it seemed to be shaking a claw at her.

"Is that thing shaking a fist at you?" Kuwabara asked looking closely at the animal.

"Attack him crabby attack!" Alex yelled and the crab pinched Kuwabara's nose.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed trying to get it off by shaking his head furiously and it flew off and out to sea.

"Well easy come easy go, goodbye crabby!" Alex yelled at the water.

"And after all that fuss she made in getting it back too," Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Yes but I have seen the error of my ways and so on, and must now apologize to Kurama for destroying his manliness, and get out of this wet t-shirt," she said looking at her soaked shirt.

"Oh! I'll help you get it off Alex!" Tyson proclaimed and it was thrown at his face.

"Pervert!" she yelled in a black suit and walked over to Kurama, "yo foxling. I am truly sorry for my immaturity to have had me crush your pride and dignity among other things, so I suggest a truce."

He nodded and started reading a book quietly.

"Hm, what to do now?" Yusuke thought and went over to hit on Keiko and found himself with a face full of sand, "that could've been worse."

The teens spent the rest off the day just hanging at the beach, with Alex and Hiei attacking a poor ice cream vender who was walking by, and they stole all the frozen treats they could, Josie hitting on Kurama, Virginia making it look like Alex was interested in some lowly human making Hiei pissed off and then we learn that that lowly human is Adrian and all hell breaking loose. And here it is people, some useless scene! (With possible romance.)

"Please!" Adrian begged not having left after seeing the short object of his affections.

"No," Alex replied for at least the eighth time in a minute.

"Please."

"No."

"Just go already!" Sapphire screamed.

Alex gave a look at Hiei who hned and turned away, she glared and stood up.

"If you finally shut the hell up then fine I'll go for a damn walk with ya," she spat and they headed down the beach with him rather giddy about it.

"It's a friggin' miracle," Yusuke sighed, "I didn't think they'd ever shut up. Where're you goin'?"

"Hn," was Hiei's reply as he walked away.

"I don't trust that little punk," Aaron said, "how do we know he won't turn on us and give everyone to the bad guys?"

"How do we know you won't?" Kurama asked.

"Cause I ain't all dark and creepy like shorty," he replied, "he's probably a vampire in disguise and is going to go suck Alex and that dude's blood and kill them. Cool I get her stuff then."

"Idiot," Alex's friends stated.

**The Jagan boy…er I mean Hiei**

See people when Hiei hned it meant 'I am going to go stalk Alex and make sure nothing happens between her and that foolish human who will meet the sharp end of my sword in a very painful and bloody fashion.' But it seemed he didn't need to, because Alex had punched Adrian unconscious when he tried to kiss her, and she stormed off further away from the others.

"Directionally challenged little fool," he muttered walking past Adrian and resisted the strong urge to kick him, honor or no, "You're lost aren't you?"

"Ah! How the hell long have you been following me!" Alex shrieked in surprise, "wait don't answer that."

"Damn, I wanted to scare you," he smirked.

"Ya already do," she remarked with a fang and started shivering, "where are the others?"

"That scared are you?" he asked.

"No, just cold," she got under his cloak, while he was still wearing it and her head popped out next to his, "so warm." (Yeah, she sadly hasn't learned the whole body temperature regulation thing yet. If you haven't guessed yet.)

She nuzzled his face with her own in an affectionate way. He glared at her.

"Get out of my cloak," he ordered.

"Screw you Fire boy," she snapped.

"That could be arranged," he retorted and she was suddenly gone.

**Others**

"Where the hell were you! We're already packed up!" Yusuke growled at Alex.

"Oh you know, taking in the lovely sights and all," she lied.

"And you weren't necking?" Sapphire asked.

"Do you even know what that means?" Alex asked.

"Maybe… Drive!" Sapphire again pressed down on the gas and they sped off.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you assholes!" she screamed at their trail of dust.

"A lot of things!" Kayori screamed back from the car.

"Shut up!" Alex spat chasing after the car angrily.

"Hurry up she's actually gaining on us!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama, and found Sapphire driving the car now.

"Wait! You aren't old enough to drive!" Kuwabara screamed in fear.

"Oh shut up," Sapphire said flooring it and left Alex in the dust only for the small demon to get taken by another.

"Let me go!" Alex snapped from under Hiei's arm.

"Idiot shojo," he replied speeding towards the temple.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah I know, pointless. But it had some small romance. And I am kinda distracted with a fic I have up on e-fic, and if anyone actually cares I'm under the same name.

Hiei: And that is why I'll kill you.

Alex: Yes cause dear little Hiei is paired with the reader.

Hiei: (hits them)

Psychic: Ow, and no I won't leave this site not that anyone actually cares though. (Sigh) Please review.


	11. Jagan Girl!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people.

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: Hi!

Baby Hiei-san: Hi! (waves hand frantically and stretches the word.)

Alex: (Puts his hand down) Romeo and Juliet.

Sapphire: Sex!

Baby Hiei-san: (Runs around in a circle screaming)

Psychic: I own nothing.

Chapter 11 Accidents will happen

**Quick Review**

Last time they all went to the damned beach and there was some small romance scenes between Alex and Hiei. Oh and Hiro tried to circumcise Kurama.

**End quick review**

"Anyone else bored?" Allyson yawned from the couch.

Her friends all raised their hands.

"Why is it that we get another day off, and can't find anything to do?" Alex asked.

"Wanna go bug the guys?" Kayori asked getting up off the living room floor.

"Sure," they replied getting up from their places on the couch or floor.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kayori asked.

"When are ya due?" Alex asked running up to Yusuke and rubbing his stomach with one hand while the other was resting on his back.

"What the hell? Keiko when are we due?" he yelled.

"What! Yusuke that's the most insensitive thing you've ever said to me!" she slapped him.

"Uh Keiko it was my fault he asked that," Alex confessed and also got slapped, "who next?"

"Uh, Genkai!" Sapphire said.

"No that's way too nasty!" Yusuke grimaced.

"Yeah it is, hey Hiei!" Alex yelled running over to him and rubbed his stomach, "when are you due?"

"What!" He screamed and started raising a fist.

She started rubbing his chest with her face and making a purr-like sound. He went red and lowered his fist while the others laughed.

"Get away from me shojo," he ordered and she jumped away. (I actually do that to my friends though. Sad ain't it?)

"When ya due Sapph?" Alex rubbed her friends stomach.

Kurama then limped into the room and was using a cane to walk properly.

"Hey Kurama, when are we due?" Sapphire asked.

Kurama went bright red and stopped in his tracks.

"Well?" she asked and hugged him.

He went even redder, and started to hug her back when he was roughly pushed to the ground.

"The baby!" she stated holding her stomach.

Alex put a hand to it, "oh I felt it kick! Can I be god mother?"

"Of course, oh! He's confused! Cute Mr. Fox-Face!" Sapphire said hugging Kurama and making a kissy face to him, who was indeed very confused, and thrown to the ground again.

"The baby damnit!" she yelled as Hiro walked in.

"What baby? Sapphire!" he yelled concerned.

"It's a joke, and besides we all know Alex is the one that conceived a love-child," she thumbed to her friend.

"Oh yes and it's so hard to be eating for two now a days," Alex said with her hands on her stomach which seemed a bit more bulgy.

The others started twitching, until Sapphire, Allyson, and Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" he managed.

"About what?" Singe asked and saw her sisters stomach, "was it good?"

"Was what g- Alex what the hell happened!" Aaron screamed.

"She conceived a child," Kayori said.

"What!" he yelled and then he started yelling in Makai dialect about their parents being pissed.

"Our real parents or the humans?" Singe asked.

"We have real parents?" Alex asked and received a nod.

"So Hiei, what're ya gonna name your kid?" Yusuke asked throwing am arm around the demon who was glaring hatred at Alex by now.

"I don't have a kid," he snapped.

"I ain't pregnant ya dumb asses!" She finally screamed and was holding up the pillow that had been under her stomach.

"So it wasn't good," Singe concluded.

Alex sweat dropped.

"I unlike some people I know, am still a virgin, _Singe_," Alex snarled.

"Yeah? Then you'd better stay away from Hiei," Virginia stated coldly, "if you value your life."

"Oh really?" Alex asked, "Why should I?"

"He's mine I call him!" she stated like a child.

"Oh so own him, ya know that last person to make that assumption died in a rather painful fashion," Alex grinned sadistically.

"Who and how?" she asked.

"Remember Marie anyone?" Alex asked and they all raised their hands.

"When I see that bitch again she's like so gonna pay, she was supposed to stay at our school not go off move!" Josie whined.

"Yeah, but she was cool," Singe said.

"And a whore," Kayori stated.

"Yes well, someone just happened to kill her, and it's fun to kill your enemies that you hate with a fiery passion that cannot be told in words!" Alex twitched.

"There, there Jagan girl. Time for your pills," Sapphire said and shoved something down Alex's throat.

"What were those?" Allyson asked.

"M&M's, why? Oh she's chocking," Sapphire said as Alex managed to swallow.

"Chocolate," She stated stealing the bag from Sapphire.

"How come you have a Jagan?" Kayori suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"Hey yeah, why do you have one but not them?" Yusuke thumbed to Singe and Aaron.

"I dunno," she replied and looked at her sister.

"Well it's a long and interestingly weird story," Singe said and had a large bucket of popcorn that was swimming on horrible things like salt and butter like at theatres. (Psychic: (starts drooling) Alex: And not literally swimming, she over exaggerates a lot.)

"Do tell," Sapphire said grabbing the snack and starting to eat it as they went back into the living room.

"Well it all starts with when Alex was conceived, you see first my parents-" Singe began.

"Not that far back Aaron screamed in disgust.

"Yeah well, our mom got a Jagan implanted before she found out she was gonna have shorty over here," Aaron thumbed to Alex, "So it got genetically implanted sorta, like when people take drugs when they're pregnant and the baby's all messed up and crap."

"That's it?" Sapphire asked, "that wasn't a long story!"

"Okay, then. And when our mom went into labor-" Singe started.

"Singe!" Aaron yelled again.

"What?" she asked.

"Not good to talk about the miracle of life in front of children," Alex said pointing at Allyson, Kayori, and Sapphire.

"Oh just cause you're older!" Kayori snapped.

"So?" Alex replied.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: There, and I am so sorry for not putting _why_ she had a Jagan earlier, it completely slipped my mind! And I sorta thought of an idea but need a smidge of help with it.

Alex: Don't you even dare!

Psychic: The idea is Alex gets all paranoid 'bout something and some how, some way, sorta ends up on a date with Vampire boy.

Hiei: Vampire boy?

Psychic: What you look like one with the fangs and the red eyes and the cloak.

Alex: Right…

Psychic: Well if you want them to go on the semi-date, then tell me in review form and say what should happen. See ya. And yes, random chapter.


	12. Datish thing

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people. (Coughs)

Alex: Yeah she's sick.

Psychic: Shut up. (Falls asleep) (Wakes back up) Oh yeah, thank you Forgotten-Heart for the kind review, and sorry about the truth or dare idea, but the rape thing…right, good idea.

Alex: What! What rape thing? (Reads review and twitches)

Psychic: Could be worse.

Alex: How?

Psychic: I own nothing.

Alex: HOW!

Chapter 12 Conspiracy date (Thingy)

**Temple; living room; couple months later; 7 pm**

"Anyone seen Alex?" Sapphire asked looking for the small girl.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her all day," Kurama replied.

"Hey you're right," Allyson said, "She's probably screwin' Hiei."

"Hn," he said from the corner and left the room.

"All in favor of saying he's gonna go find, stalk and then screw Alex raise your hand," Yusuke said as he and everyone put their hand into the air.

'I heard that detective,' Hiei spat through telepathy.

'Oh well…hehehe,' Yusuke replied and the mental link was broken.

**Elsewhere; okay it's Kurama's school where they are rebuilding it; 8pm**

"8:15 pm Note: Stake out is still in affect. Theories: Building is either haunted, or Temi, Chris, Kugatsu and them have placed security here…or something along those lines. On other note: Footage has been taken," Alex said to her memo recorder and to a small tape recorder that had been focused on a window, "why didn't I have enough sense to bring a jacket?"

Something warm fell onto her shoulders and she immediately wrapped herself in it.

"Thanks," she said, her breath still coming out in small clouds.

Then she realized what had just happened and looked directly up to see Hiei.

"Oh, hehehe hi Hiei," she said nervously.

"Shojo, _why_ are you here?" he asked yanking her up by the arm.

"Surveillance?" she guessed and pointed to the still being made window frame.

Several someone's were walking inside the building and they were putting off faint demonic signatures.

"Let's go," he ordered and dragged her away.

"Whatever," she replied and took her arm back as her stomach gave a loud growl and she rubbed her head, "you don't happen to have any food on ya do you?"

She threw his cloak back to him.

"No," he replied putting it on as they continued walking down the street.

"Then…got any money," she asked finding a few bills and coins in her pocket.

He shook his head and they saw an ice cream truck slowly driving by, and I mean _slowly_. And what was even weirder was that the music was even playing slowly, then it just stopped in the middle of the road, the engine sputtering, and no one besides the Jaganshi's were in the vicinity. They looked at each other and smirked evilly. (Sapphire helped me come up with this plotline) They then walked over to it to plunder all the frozen food.

"Dude, the drivers all maimed and crap," Alex stated looking at the driver whom was face down on the steering wheel and was covered in blood.

"Then just leave him," Hiei replied walking to her side as he could not open the back of the accursed truck.

But the driver then looked at her, but he was dead so how is that possible! So naturally she shrieked and ran down the street faster then she knew she could run. Hiei sighed as the small girl disappeared in the distance and several demons stuck their ugly heads out of the ice cream compartment, the sweet substance covering their faces. (And yes they are Temi's stupid little followers)

"You. Ate. My. Sweet. Snow!" he screamed with fire glinting in his eyes and sliced them into tiny little pieces that would soon be used in cat food, what you think it was actually tuna? A tuna demon _maybe _but not real tuna.

And then he sped off to see where Alex was, him being deprived of sweet snow and all.

**Elsewhere! **(I'd like to thank Forgotten-Heart…again)

"Well, well, well, what did you boys find?" asked a samurai wannabe in a white kimono with a katana and had a little ponytail at the back of his head and nudged a tied up Alex with the bottom of his sheath.

'A seriously pissed off little yokai,' she thought bitterly being held by two of the boys cronies, and glared death at him, "none of your concern fool."

Yep, she got punched for that and a nice 'little' slash down her shirt, and party through her stomach. (Alex: Perverts.)

"Hey he-bitch! Ya don't go slashing people's shirts/torsos!" she yelled and brought her legs up at him, but she missed!

"No one touches the boss!" one of his stupid little followers yelled and punched her.

"Except cheap hookers," she stated bluntly, and got punched in her stomach/wound…several times.

"What do ya say boys, a little fun?" their leader asked resting his katana on a shoulder.

"Hey good idea boss," one said.

"Then we kill her right?" the other asked.

'Great, getting raped by stupid humans,' she thought, 'and now I make my escape.'

She managed to elbow the boys holding her bound hands and jumped up flipping backwards right into the dead end wall of the alleyway.

"That was…stupid," she stated swirly eyed sliding down the wall and fell onto her stomach.

"Sweet! Now she won't struggle!" their leader declared laughing and was slammed into a wall, bleeding severely.

And there stood a very agitated Hiei, sword drawn and everything.

"Uh… listen, you can have the bitch if you want, I'm sure she's at least worth a good f-" the two others began and found themselves even worse off on the ground then their boss.

"Ow, my head," Alex said waking up and looked up to see Hiei sheathing his sword and the bastard rapists on the ground all bloodied up, "okay…so did you not want to fail your mission or do you just generally care?"

"Hn," he replied walking over and tried lifting her up by the back of her shirt, it unfortunately for her ripped in two and she shrieked in embarrassment and slunk into the shadows, "get out her shojo."

"Give me a new shirt!" she cried and he threw her his cloak once more, "thank you."

They then started off to the temple.

"You gonna answer my question Jagan boy?" she asked after they stopped at a vending machine to get a juice.

"And what would that be?" he retorted leaning on the wall next to the machine.

"As to why you saved me, well I know you don't want to fail your mission or anything, but did you still actually care?" she asked drinking a can of orange juice and finished it quickly, "Well?"

"Hn, why do you care?" he spat back and pink tinged his cheeks.

"Nevermind," she growled, "Oh aw, snow," she said sarcastically and sneezed. (What she meant though is, because I'm a girl and need to know damnit! Alex: What!)

"Idiot," he replied wrapping an arm around her waist for 'warmth only' and managed to touch that 'little' wound she had, "you're injured."

"Your skills are deduction are incredible," she stated sarcastically and sneezed again, "and what is your point?"

"That you're injured," he replied and prodded the wound getting her to wince.

"Can we just get some food please?" she growled as did her stomach.

"Fine," he replied, "Where?"

"How bout there? Yukimora Noodle House," she read. (Yeah, real original I know.)

"Hn," he nodded and they walked in, him of course removing his hand.

"Welcome," Keiko yawned leaning on the counter.

"Hi Keiko. Keiko!" Alex yelled in surprise.

"Alex! Hiei! You two were supposed to be at the temple!" she stated waking up.

"Uh well you see about that…" she said, "classified information."

"You didn't rent a room did you?" she scrutinized.

"No!" she stated, "Or did we?"

Hiei punched her head and sat on a stool.

"Well that would explain why you're wearing his cloak," she stated cooking up some beef.

"Nothing happened! Well I got jumped and almost raped but other then that…oh wait there was the zombie sweet snow truck too. Hm…" Alex replied also taking a seat, "well I guess that does count for something."

She sweat dropped and served their food.

"How much do we owe ya?" Alex asked counting out her money, shrugged and placed it on the counter.

Keiko put it in the register.

"Keiko! Did you do your homework?" her mother called.

"Yes!" she called back.

"Did you make sure Yusuke did!"

"Yes!"

"Go to bed please!"

"But we have a customer!"

"Nevermind!"

The two Jaganshi's were sweat dropping while holding up some noodles ready to eat them.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," Alex replied, "are you staying at the temple tonight?"

She shook her head.

"Well we'll send Yusuke your love," she retorted and received a glare, "hey it's true isn't it?"

"We're closed," she snapped and hit Alex's head with a closed sign.

"Fine. We'll see ya at the temple," she replied getting up and exited with Hiei then peeked her head in the door, "or will we?"

She was then pulled out of the building by the impatient demon, and yet again they continued to the temple.

"11:45 p.m. Note: preparing to run," Alex said to her recorder and was thrown over Hiei's shoulder

'On other not: plan to get carried there worked,' she thought and was dropped on the ground, "Hey! You can't blame me for trying!"

"Yes I can," he snapped and continued walking at a fast pace.

"Hey wait! I'll be good!" she yelled running after him and jumped on his back, hugging to him tightly.

"Get off," he growled.

"No," she replied and was burned until she finally let go, "Jerk. Hey, you know how Koenma said that Temi and them were gonna need our blood, or another demon like them?"

Hiei nodded.

"Well where are they gonna get it from on us? Our wrists or what?" she asked staring up at the clouds, from which snow still fell.

"Hn. He's probably going to mark you," he scoffed in a growl.

"K…" she replied and thought of that.

Here is what her mind is doing. A roughly drawn Temi is using a marker all over a roughly drawn Alex's face. (Like the animation of Hiei's 'sister' in the house of four dimensions place.) Hiei read her mind and sweat dropped.

"That isn't marking," he replied.

"Then what is?" she asked.

He smirked at her.

"Uh, Hiei…I don't like how your looking at me," she said backing away from him but he wrapped his arms around her waist, "uh…"

(Okay I can't stall on romance anymore)

He silenced her with his lips and pressed her up against the wall of an office building, and no it wasn't under the glow of a street light, him not wanting to be seen and all. She mentally sighed and placed her arms round his neck. HE smirked and started kissing down her neck.

"Eager are we?" she asked tilting her neck slightly.

He started nipping at _one _certain spot. She shoved him away.

"What the hell was that!" she asked rubbing the red spot of her neck.

"If I had bitten down, it would have been a mark, and you would be my mate," he replied with a smirk, "which is what they plan to do to you and the others. Unless of course you already have a mark."

"Your scare me," she stated still holding her neck and twitching as they once AGAIN continued to the temple.

**Temple**

"Alex! You're back!" Sapphire stated happily as a clock rang once.

"Ya…" she replied and peeked into the living room, "what did you do?"

She couldn't help but grin at the scene. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both tied to chairs. Yusuke had blue eye shadow, pink lipstick and it looked like yellow blush covered his face. His hair was also gelled into small spikes. Kuwabara on the other hand had blue lipstick, green eye shadow, and pink blush on, his hair was in curlers.

"I couldn't find Mr. Fox-Face though," Sapphire stated with a disappointed sigh.

"Help!" Yusuke yelled falling onto his side, still in the chair, "hey why are you two together?"

"And why are you back so late?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke got a disturbing grin on his face.

"How much did it cost?" he asked.

"What cost?" Sapphire asked.

"The hotel room? I mean what did you go to a nice one, or some little slum?" Yusuke laughed and was dragged out by his hair by Alex and they heard his being beat up.

She walked back in dusting her hands off. They gave her looks, "What? I untied him."

Sapphire peeked around the corner to see an untied Yusuke on the ground beaten severely.

"Nice, Hiei's turn!" she declared grabbing rope out of thin air.

"GO TO BED!" Genkai screamed.

"Shut up grandma!" Yusuke yelled back to her and stumbled into the living room again, "okay, if you didn't sleep together, then why are you wearing Hiei's cloak? And why is it covered in blood?"

Sapphire faked a gasp, "you lost your virginity didn't you!"

"Yeah, yeah I did," Alex replied sarcastically, "I got jumped you retards! And some jackass samurai wannabe cut me and my shirt up, and I stole Hiei's cloak, cause it's warm."

"Okay," Sapphire replied.

"You people do realize that we're training tomorrow," Hiei stated from a corner.

Alex and Sapphire looked at each other, then ran!

"We aren't training tomorrow," Yusuke said untying his bumbling friend.

"It got them to leave didn't it?" Hiei asked leaving the room.

The two human boys looked at each other and shrugged.

**Makai**

"Uh, my Lord?" said a maid.

"What?" he replied, "have you found anything?"

"Uh, you could…you could say that," she replied.

"What?" asked a hiss.

"Uh well it seems…hehehe," she said, "that the fire demon is after yours…again."

"WHAT!" he yelled and several fire balls shot from around him.

"There he goes again," a deeper voice said.

"Got any threes?"

"No."

"Fours?"

"No."

"Twelve's?"

"There aren't any twelve's!"

"Temi! Can't we just kidnap them in their sleep?"

"No! There's no honor in that."

"Technically there's no honor in kidnap now is there?"

"Chris…"

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

**End chapter**

Psychic: Ah the fluff. I think…

Pink fluffy cloud: (Appears and hazes over Jaganshi's)

Both: (Hug)

Yusuke: Sweet! (Laughing) Now make 'um make out!

Cloud: (Shakes what would be it's head.)

Yusuke: Why not?

Psychic: Duh, it's a fluff cloud, it's hugs and sweet nothings.

Cloud: (points to giant lime)

Lime: (rolls over to Jaganshi's a squirts them with lime juice)

Both: (Start making out)

Yusuke: (In hysterics) Then how do we get them to get down and dirty?

Lemon: (Rolls over)

Psychic: That's it. (kicks lemon away.)

Yusuke: You ruin everything.

Psychic: Don't' care. Please review. Oh and just a forewarning, next chapter Sapphire must go through hell, just as Alex did…sorta.


	13. Sapph's turn

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! (falls over)

Alex: Yeah, and now she's drugged from a coupl'a shots that she got at the doctors.

Sapphire: Needles! (Runs away)

Psychic: I own nothing.

Chapter 13 Codename: Christmas shopping

"Sapphire! Get in here before you get sick!" Alex yelled at a certain snow dancing ice hanyou.

"The hell with you!" Sapphire yelled back.

"SOUP!" she screamed.

Sapphire then ran into the forest afraid that her friend would once again force feed her home made soup.

"Hey! Get back here!" Alex shouted brandishing a wooden spoon.

"Why are you incessantly screaming shojo?" Hiei asked walking onto the porch.

"Shut up," she snapped and looked down at the pot of soup in her free arm and shoved a spoonful of it in his mouth.

He raised a brow, took the spoon from her, grabbed the pot and ran away.

"Hey that's for sickly little Sapphire!" she screamed giving chase.

"Hey! I'm not little," Sapphire stated peeking out from behind a tree.

"SOUP!" Alex yelled again and then she once again ran away, "get back here! And bring that soup back Hiei!"

The large now empty soup pot then hit her face.

**Sapphire**

"Where am I?" Sapphire asked herself. (Nah really!)

"Genkai's forest my dear," came several voices near by stated.

Several demons walked out from behind the trees.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

They all sweat dropped but got over it and walked forward. She got into a stance.

**Temple**

"Where's Sapphire," Yusuke suddenly asked.

"She ran out into the forest a little while ago," Alex replied still trying to get the dregs of soup out of her hair, "damn you Hiei! Damn you!"

"I don't think you're the first to tell him that," Kayori said holding a light bulb and lighting, then putting it out with her energy, "We're too easily entertained aren't we?"

"Yep," Allyson replied.

"So…who's gonna go find her?" Kuwabara asked.

They heard a book close and saw Kurama exit the room.

"OK…or I could go to save her from the dreaded forest!" Alex stated in the same green tunic and cap that Link wears and was pointing the Master sword in the air.

"Where the hell did you get that!" they all asked.

She shrugged and ran off, "to Death Mountain, wait I don't like Death Mountain…Hm…" (Yeah, it all started with the Ocarina of Time. The games kick ass!)

They then ignored her and went to their normal activities. As in playing video games and then watching Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to kill each other.

**Sapphire**

Sapphire had easily killed the demons that had attacked her and slept peacefully at the base of a tree. Kurama walked over and saw that then chuckled upon seeing the many corpses and the sleeping hanyou.

"Sapphire…Sapphire," he nudged her shoulder lightly and her head fell on one and she woke up.

"Hello Mr. Fox-Face," she said getting up.

"Hello," he replied, "we should get back to the temple."

"It stopped snowing!" she noted her eyes becoming small dots as she looked at the sky.

"And what are you two doing?" Alex growled hanging upside down from a tree.

"Hi Alex!" Sapphire stated waving to her friend, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I am on the quest to save you and make sure fox boy doesn't try anything," she replied, "crap I'm stuck."

They both started towards the temple.

"We'll leave Hiei a note!" Sapphire called back.

"No! Oh come on guys! Don't leave me out here!" she pleaded as the two disappeared and then she started screaming in Pig-Latin.

**Temple**

"Okay…where's Alex then?" Yusuke asked.

"Forest," Sapphire replied while eating a bowl of rice and nodding towards the forest.

"Hiei go get her," the detective ordered.

"Why do I have to?" Hiei snapped.

"Do you really want him to answer that?" Kayori asked.

He hned and left the room.

"Alright slackers, time for bed," Genkai ordered and made sure that they all did, or in other words that they went to their rooms. Watch! Er I mean read, yes 'read'.

**Sapphire's room**

'Nope can't sleep,' Sapphire thought to herself.

The door then slid open to show a severely scratched up Alex.

"You're alive!" she stated hugging her friend, "what happened."

"The raccoons found me, and you will pay for leaving me out to be attacked by them," she threatened leaving and closing the door.

The door opened a few moments later, this time twas Kurama, a blushing Kurama.

"Hello Mr. Fox-Face, why are you blushing?" she asked in a small, child-like voice.

"Ahem," he began and she tilted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow," he replied.

"Like a date?" she guessed.

He nodded going even redder.

"How old are you! What day is it! Have you had all your shots…Needles!" she declared shivering but soon recovered, "Now what is the capital of Georgia!" she proclaimed more then asked.

"Atlanta," he sighed, "anything else?"

"What, was it a dare? Blackmail? What!" she yelled.

"Quiet!" they heard Genkai yelled back.

"Listen if you don't want to go you don't have to," he sighed beginning to leave.

"No, see I just have to drill you for the hell of it. It was blackmail wasn't it!" she said.

"No, this was of my own free will," he stated.

"Okay…" she replied, "goodnight Mr. Fox-Face."

He then left feeling somewhat content.

**Next day!**

"And where are you two going?" Yusuke asked playing cards with Alex and Kuwabara.

"Christmas shopping," Kurama came up with as he and Sapphire were about to leave the compound.

"Just be careful," Genkai said.

"We will," Kurama said and they left.

"Why did you lie Mr. Fox-Face?" Sapphire asked.

"Well we will be Christmas shopping," he stated as they walked down the stairs.

"K," she replied, "where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked politely.

She grinned, "arcade."

"How about the mall arcade, that way we actually can do some shopping," he suggested.

"Okay, but I challenge you to DDR!" she declared.

"Very well," he replied.

**Mall!**

The two walked along the second floor, deciding that it would be wiser to shop before going to the arcade…Okay so they were really just window shopping, who cares?

They passed by a pet shop and Sapphire suddenly stopped at starred at something very, very cute.

"Sapphire? What is it?" Kurama asked backtracking to where she was gaping through a glass wall.

A little white husky puppy with big blue eyes was looking up at her wagging its tail.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed.

"It is rather adorable," he agreed. (Would he have said that? But I mean come on; it's a friggin little puppy! (Hugs puppy))

Sapphire moved a hand around on the glass and the puppy followed with its curious little face.

"It's so damn cute!" Sapphire yelled getting a few onlookers.

"Oh! It's Suichi!" came a scream.

"Don't tell me," he sighed and turned to see about ten of his scantily clad fangirls running after him.

"Well it was nice knowing you as a virgin," Sapphire stated patting the fox's back.

"Oh hello there," Kurama said waving to the fangirls as Sapphire silently cracked up.

They gasped upon seeing Sapphire.

"You're hanging out with her instead of us!" they cried, literally!

"Yep!" Sapphire declared, "cause you all are dirty little whores!"

They ran off crying. He then turned to her sweat dropping.

"What! They're whores!" she stated and looked at the adorable puppy that was still looking at her.

"Well, let's go do the shopping," he sighed and basically dragged her away.

**Hour later**

By this time the two had just about gone to every store there and gotten something for everyone except each other for obvious reasons. And Sapphire was once again starring at the husky puppy, which was the only one left.

"Oh! No one wants this one!" she stated as the puppy starred at her once again.

A little girl in the store then tried to pick the puppy up but Sapphire glared and let out a hiss showing sharp teeth and the little girl ran away.

"You really like that dog don't you?" Kurama sighed carrying several bags.

"Yes, yes I do Mr. Fox-Face," she replied, "can we go play DDR?"

"No," he said shifting the bags.

"Then, can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes, where?" he asked.

She just put on a little smile, "Thai kitchen!" (Sapphire if you ever read this…Next time help me PLEASE!)

**Three hours later**

"Damn!" Yusuke exclaimed, "how much crap did you guys buy!"

"A lot apparently," Alex stated in a growl.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Sapphire asked and took note of

Yusuke's black eye.

She then noticed that the temple was decorated for Christmas, complete with several sprigs of the parasite known as mistletoe!

"Him and Kuwabara continually shoved her and Hiei under the mistletoe and forced them to kiss a bunch," Kayori stated playing cards with Allyson, Yukina, Virginia and Kuwabara.

"Kurama! I knew you'd come back for me!" Josie screamed and lunged at the fox.

He stepped to the side and she hit the wall, then looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time. I'll be going now."

He then left the temple.

"Hey, is it just me or is that something that Alex would normally say?" Allyson asked.

"Hey!" Alex snapped.

"Hey you're right," Kayori agreed.

"Shut up!" Alex cried waving her arms frantically.

"Hey it's true sis," Singe said flipping through a Victoria's secret magazine and circling everything she was going to buy to try and seduce Hiei with.

"This doesn't concern you!" Alex yelled.

**End Chapter **(Important thing below about the stories survival)

Psychic: Well I can't think of anything else so I'm ending this chapter. And if I don't get an idea soon I swear this story is going to meet the flames of hell and never resurface as it has in the past.

Hiei: And she wants to know if she should have a Christmas chapter soon, as in next.

Alex: She's serious too. So please review and send her ideas. Because the only one she has is to end the story.

Psychic: And sorry for not updating in such a long time and when I was gonna update I had damn finals! But now I'm off track so on so forth. Please give suggestions and honest to god I do not for the life of me care what they say.


	14. Alex's random stories

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! I finally got 100 reviews!

Hiei: Why are you so happy about that?

Psychic: Cause I'm weird like that.

Yusuke: We already knew that.

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing! Merry Christmas!

Chapter 14 Idiots at Christmas

**Quick review**

Last time Sapphire sorta went on a date with Kurama where they went Christmas shopping, while Yusuke and Kuwabara continually forced the Jaganshi's under the mistletoe.

**End Quick Review**

And now the day is Christmas Eve! And everyone is either decorating the temple or setting presents or doing something of the festive nature minus Hiei who didn't know what the holiday was. But back to the subject!

"That's the last one," Keiko said placing a present next to a large pile.

"But where's the tree?" Alex asked after burning the last sprig of mistletoe.

"Ah! Yusuke where's the tree!" Keiko asked.

"Ask grandma," he replied.

"Dimwit! I told you to get a tree!" Genkai yelled.

"When was that!" he asked.

"Three days ago," she stated.

"Oh…well it's too late to get one now," he grinned and took a sip of hot chocolate.

Suddenly an ax flew at him, he caught it.

"Go get one, now!" the old woman growled pointing outside to the forest.

"Fine!" he screamed and stormed outside where it was again snowing.

"This ought to be interesting," Sapphire grinned and headed out the door with Alex, Kayori, and Allyson.

**Hour later**

"Just pick one it's getting dark out," Alex growled shivering.

Sapphire was meanwhile dancing around in the snow while Kayori flailed on the ground making an angel and Allyson built a snowman with a well built chest. They all sweat dropped upon seeing that.

"Oh that one! That one's perfect!" Yusuke pointed at a tree near the temple.

He ran over brandishing the ax but dropped it when Hiei dropped down.

"What were you going to do to my tree exactly detective?" Hiei growled lowly.

"Nothing," he lied.

"He was gonna chop it down," Allyson stated adding a man lump on her snowman.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"I didn't know it was yours!" he stated.

"Timber!" Alex yelled and she was the one with the ax about to kill Hiei's tree.

But the ax hit the metal of Hiei's sword. They then started battling in that fashion. Kurama walked up the steps of the temple and with the help of Kuwabara was carrying a Christmas tree. They started inside the temple with it while staring at the brawl.

"Hey you guys got a tree?" Yusuke asked.

"No they got a flower, what does it look like!" Alex yelled and stopped fighting Hiei to run over, and trip in the snow in her attempt to look at the tree.

"A shrub," Sapphire said going along with it.

"No, it looks more like a fish," Kayori said.

"No! A rodent," Allyson stated.

"No it actually looks like that shark man in Hammerhead on sci-fi crossed over with the genetically engineered bats in Fangs with a bit of…" Alex began but stopped when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Well at least they aren't incompetent," Genkai noted seeing Kurama and Kuwabara lug the tree into the temple.

**Four hours later **(Dinner was within that time)

"There!" Kayori declared putting the star on the tree (I know some people use angels, I do too, but star is the traditional thing if I'm not mistaken)

"And we saved some time by all working on it," Keiko sighed tiredly from the couch.

The clock rang nine times.

"Now children, who wants to hear a festive story?" Alex asked with a large red and green story book.

Kayori, Allyson, and Sapphire all sat around her on the floor like elementary students.

"Which story do you all want to hear?" she asked with a grandma-like tone and opened the book.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Yusuke asked sitting next to Sapphire and Kayori, soon they were joined by Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, Aaron, Singe, Virginia, Josie, and through force, Hiei.

"Now, which story?" Alex asked sweat dropping at the crowd of teens, "yes Sapphire?"

"Tell us the story of Algebra," she said.

"How is that festive?" Singe asked. (This part is really idiotic so skip it you wish too, it's something I came up with in seventh grade when I was a stupider child)

"Ah yes the story of Algebra," Alex thumbed through some of the book, "long ago in _winter _there lived a man named Abacas who was married to a woman named Algebra, they soon had several children named, Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, Division, Fraction, Inequality, Graph, and Textbook, who was the eldest. Abacas hated children, so he murdered his wife and children. He soon became regretful and to honor them for the rest of time created a new type of math called_ Algebra_, in which was and still is used in a _Textbook _and it deals with all of his other children's names, but as he still hated children especially teenagers, forced them to pass Algebra, and that is why we don't use it in real life, any questions?"

They stayed silent before…

"That made no sense! You are a complete idiot Alex! I can't believe you even passed kindergarten!" Virginia screamed.

"Oh yeah! At least I came up with something! Let's see you try!" Alex spat throwing the book at the other fire demon and took her seat next t Hiei and Sapphire.

"Fine! I will!" Virginia snapped and took Alex's seat on the couch and opened the book and started flipping through it and reading off the stories, "The truth of Santa…The truth behind yogurt…what the hell! Why in the world do you have this kind of crap!"

"I get bored easily," Alex replied uncaring to the girls opinion.

"Oh! Here's something good, Deep Dark Secrets," Virginia started reading, "Subject: Virginia? Observation one: Virginia is a gay man that had a wet dream about Hiei. What! That isn't true!"

"How do we know?" Hiei asked eyeing both females suspiciously.

'It was a joke Jagan-boy, cool it,' Alex sighed through telepathy.

'Hn,' he replied.

The large book was then thrown at Alex as Virginia took her seat next to Hiei and Alex.

"Sis did you have to burn all the mistletoe?" Singe asked looking around.

"Yes," Alex replied sitting back on the couch and flipping through the book.

"Why?" she stretched the word.

"Cause the plants have eyes and they saw something no one should see," Alex twitched and threw the book at her sister and left the room, "night. And remember to stay in your rooms from ten to four."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't you know?" Sapphire asked with a fake worried tone.

Alex came back and sat on the couch.

"You mean you've not heard the legends?" she asked.

"Of what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Santa Clause!" Alex, Sapphire, Kayori, and Allyson stated.

They all fell over minus Hiei and Yukina who didn't know who that was.

"Are you serious!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yes the true legend of Santa Clause," Alex replied.

"You mean the red ape man that's gonna rape Carl?" Aaron asked.

"You've been watching Aqua Teens again haven't you?" Singe asked.

"So?" he replied.

"Ahem the legend of Santa Clause goes back hundreds maybe even thousands of years," Alex began.

"Are you being serious!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shh!" Alex's friends hissed.

"But he would lure people back to his den with the promise of friendship and cookies, but he knocked them out and took them to the frigid realm of the North Pole, where he fed them to his magical reindeer. He did this every year on December 25th for over a century, but he fattened all his reindeer so much that they died of obesity, and soon got normal reindeer that ate plants. He also got too old to lure children back, so he hired elves to do his bidding. But he didn't have a taste for the flesh of human children so he married a woman and forced her to cook for him, and when the dead bodies started piling up he decided to start giving their body parts out as presents, and soon the legend was twisted into a jolly fat man giving good children presents," Alex stated getting stares, "What? It's true and you guys know it!"

They continued to stare at her.

"Screw you guys! I'm goin' to be," she growled storming out with her book.

"So…" Yusuke said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes?" Kayori asked.

He shrugs and she face faulted.

"Well this ain't goin' nowhere," Sapphire got up, "night."

And one by one everyone went to bed, but not before Yusuke placed twice as much mistletoe around the temple as Alex had burned.

**End Chapter **(I need help! Read the below!)

Psychic: Well I'm done for now. And I found a reason to permanently kill the Hiei Alex relationship.

Alex: Cause Hiei loves Mukuro! So later he's gonna betray me and break my heart and go to Makai and live with her.

Psychic: Unless you people can manage to change my opinion, but what I needed help on is…What should they get each other for Christmas! I already know what Sapphire's getting everyone, she helped me.

Alex: Yep. Well please review. And if you care for my pairing try to change her awkward little mind. See ya.


	15. Christmas!

Psychicfiredemoness: I've first a few things to say… WE ALL KNEW SAPPH WAS GOING TO GET THE PUPPY!

Sapphire: Better?

Psychic: Yes, and Kohari…you are sick minded! But that isn't really a bad thing in this day and age, and that was cold.

Alex: This coming from her of all people. Oh and if that happened here is what my reaction would be! (Slaps Hiei, and manages to go to Makai and goes to Temi seeing he's the only one that wants her)

Psychic: Alex! You weren't supposed to actually leave! But that would be her actual reaction.

Alex: Oh. (Comes back) But that is what would happen.

Psychic: Idiot! (hits her) Oh and to Luthoen, I like your outlook on the Hiei Mukuro pairing. To HieiFan666, I own the story of Abacas! No copying it!

Hiei: You really are a child.

Psychic: Shut up. To Time and Fate, no sporks! But thanks for the review none the less, and for the Hiei and Alex thing, did you mean you like the pairing? And Vannen Shantel…THANK YOU! You brought up a very god point with the whole plot thickening thing, it wasn't for plot, it was to kinda go with the series cause I saw the Hiei Mukuro fight. So here's the poll people out of you guys saying the Hiei Mukuro or Alex thing, I got four…ish reviews on it, and so the pairing is staying.

Alex and Hiei: What!

Psychic: Well I'm gonna die, later! Oh and to Sapphire101 and Animefangirl1 thanks for always having your two cents to add at odd times, it added to the plot of this and countless other random stories! I own nothing.

**Quick review**

Last time Yusuke was going to chop don Hiei's tree while Alex only pretended she would, and she told two random assed stories.

**End review**

Chapter 15 It's Christmas at Genkai's! (Among other places…you'll see later)

Alex was currently sneaking through the hallway with a grin plastered across her face as she passed Yusuke's room.

"What are you doing?" came his voice.

"Me? Uh…what are you doing!" she hissed and turned to see the detective in a black shirt that was covered with a yellow sweater and blue jeans. (There _is_ a YYH Christmas picture people, but just of the guys)

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Me! What about you?" he asked pointing to her outfit.

It consisted of a plaid red and green dress, red socks, and a pair of long beaded Santa earrings.

"I like being festive, you wanna make something of it?" she growled holding up a fist.

"No I'm gonna go see if grandma put anything under the tree," he replied with a grin.

The two then snuck into the hell leading into the living room. They stopped short when they heard something clawing in the living room. They peeked around the corner to see a cardboard box shaking violently and the clawing sounds were coming from it. They shrunk back into the hallway.

"Wonder what it is," Yusuke pondered.

"I bet it's an alien! And they put it in the temple so it wouldn't look so suspicious and it's gonna eat us and take on different forms," Alex said convincingly.

And Yusuke being the…person he is, believed her.

**Ten minutes later**

"Ready?" Yusuke asked wearing a soup pan on his head, with the lid as a shield and a ladle as a weapon.

"Right," she nodded wearing a strainer and had a wooden spoon.

They crept forward to the clawing box, Alex poked it and it tipped over. Tumbling out was the puppy Sapphire loved so dearly and it barked at them cutely.

"Ah! It's taken in on the form of a dog! Run Yusuke!" She yelled running down the hall behind the detective.

The baby husky gave chase barking all the way, while Alex threw the strainer and spoon, the puppy easily dodged with both idiots still believing it was from another planet. Alex got the back of her collar on 'something' and her feet flew up as she choked and Yusuke continued running with the puppy chasing him.

"Oh hi Hiei," she said after being released and turning to see him, "uh why are you looking at me like that?"

He was smirking and was strangely in a black button up long sleeve with a red collar that had a red streak down the front where the buttons were place and was wearing his normal pant. (If you haven't seen it that's what his outfit is) He pointed up. She looked to see mistletoe.

"Uh Hiei?" she asked backing away and was pressed against the wall.

**Sapphire**

"What the hell is that noise?" Sapphire asked entering the hall to see Yusuke being chased by the puppy.

It ran over to her and wagged its little tail. She noticed the red bow around it's neck and saw a tag. It read to Sapphire from Kurama. (There ya all happy now!)

"Snowball!" she declared.

**Five minutes later; living room**

"Is there a reason you were running around the temple screaming dimwit?" Genkai asked.

"There's an evil dog alien thing here!" Yusuke declared.

"Actually I don't think it's evil, or an alien," Alex panted stumbling out of the hall near Hiei room. Her hair was a mess, she was gasping for breath, and her neck was bright red on one side.

"What happened?" Yukina asked worriedly running over in a dark green kimono with a holly pattern.

"Yes, nothing happened that I couldn't handle," she lied and glared at Hiei as he strutted into the room smugly.

"Look! It's Snowball!" Sapphire stated carrying the puppy, "thank you Mr. Fox-Face?"

Kurama was in a black suit with a yellow shirt, red tie and maroon vest. She put the husky down and tackled him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sapphire!" Hiro yelled.

"What?" she asked picking up the dog again. (I thank her for helping me with this.)

"You kissed him," Alex said knowing how her friend gets when she's very happy.

"I did?" she asked.

They all nodded including the blushing Kurama who could already tell Hiro was once again plotting against him.

"Did, you…steal her?" Sapphire tilted her head to the side.

Kurama then found a small ornament on the tree very interesting. (Haha, he stole it)

"Hello everyone!" came the cheerful voice of Botan, she was in what looked like all leather in the form of a black skirt with fluffy white trim, a long sleeve shirt that was cropped and was also trimmed in the white fluff, and she sadly enough was in a pair of high heeled boots and wore a red and white Santa hat.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm here for Christmas of course," she stated smiling.

"Botan, do you know the truth of Santa?" Alex asked with an evil grin.

Yusuke and Kurama both covered the small girls mouth.

"You mean that he's living in Kentucky?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? There's a man named Santa in Kentucky," she stated.

They continued to stare. She huffed a bit and stormed out of the temple, realized it is cold in winter in a skirt and came back in shivering.

"Merry Christmas!" Alex suddenly shouted and woke the rest of the temple up.

Everyone walked sleepily into the living room in their holiday 'attire'. Kuwabara's was a dark blue jumpsuit, Kayori's a red and green schoolgirl outfit (I'm sorry Kay! I couldn't think of anything!) Allyson wore black shorts and a Linkin Park shirt. Aaron wore blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with a red dragon. Virginia wore the same dress as Alex. (Alex: Bitch!) Josie wore a tube top with an elf on it and a green, red stripped mini skirt. Singe on the other hand looked like she was wearing just a very few clumps of holly.

"Go change your clothes!" Alex screamed at her sister, placing two censor bars on her.

"You ruin everything Alex," she grumbled and came back in a red sweater and green capri's.

"Better mother?" She asked sarcastically.

"No you have a smudge of dirt on your face hinny," Alex replied taking a napkin from her pocket, licked it and started chasing her sister with it.

The other started passing out their presents. But they did watch as Alex tackled her much taller sister to the ground and rub her face clean with a napkin while Sapphire taped it with a camera. (I'm not gonna be very descriptive on all the gifts.)

"There," Alex panted and started looking for her presents, if any.

"Al-ex," Sapphire and Kayori said (Why do I think they _actually_ do this to me?) they were holding up a sloppily wrapped black box.

"Yes and?" the Jaganshi asked.

"It's from Hi-ei," they taunted.

Alex went red and walked over, "fork it."

They handed it to her and she cautiously, and I mean _cautiously _opened it, like a bomb would explode. Inside was one of Hiei's cloaks and a note that read, 'stop taking my cloaks'. She crumpled that up and burnt it as she put it on. She then tackled him hugging him tightly.

"What you get?" Kayori asked as she, Allyson, and Sapphire opened Yusuke's gifts, they were all wrapped in black boxes with hot pink ties.

"What the hell!" They all screamed.

Each was holding lingerie, Sapphire's blue, Kayori's pink, and Allyson's green.

They then heard Keiko shriek out her boyfriends name, she was holding a very expensive purple bra, panties, and nighty.

"There's tasteful Keiko I swear!" Yusuke yelled in fear of the blushing girl. (All of which this cost him $400 for Keiko.)

She slapped him and everyone started opening her presents.

"Yay sweater!" Alex proclaimed putting a pink sweater on over the cloak. (Yes she knitted everyone a sweater.)

"Did you make these yourself?" Yukina asked holding up a seafoam colored one.

Keiko nodded smiling at her own handy work.

There was a loud explosion outside.

They all ran out to see what it was. There was a large green skinned demon with an orange Mohawk and wielded a large staff.

"I have come to take the females!" it declared.

The guys all got into stance. (The detective guys) But they watched as Alex walked forward angrily.

"Hey! You! Do you know what day it is?" she growled.

"Uh…." It said.

"It's Christmas! You don't interrupt people on Christmas!" she screamed.

Everyone just watched on in amazement/amusement as she killed the demon and walked back to everyone as though nothing happened.

**Makai**

The four bad guys were currently watching a monitor and started on as they watched Alex calmly walk away from the dead demon.

"That is _so wrong_!" they all stated.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that's all I got people.

Alex: Hey! Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover how am I a complete retard!

Psychic: Right, well I did like you suggestion for ideas, because I have absolutely nothing for the next chapter cept maybe something about Alex's (non-Princess and Protector Alex kinda thing just in general) 'past' of Demon World.

Alex: If I had one.

Psychic: Stop interrupting! Or I might just add it.

Alex: (faints)

Psychic: Okay! Well the idea is just been bouncing in and out of my head, it'd make an interesting sub…ish chapter. Must consult Sapphire! Well anyway please! I need help coming up with something for the next chapter! Please!


	16. Pasts and an attack

Psychicfiredemoness: Right well in my never ending summer boredom I give you guys yet another worthless chapter.

Alex: (hits her with 2x4) Snap outta in!

Psychic: Hey! What was that for!

Alex: You were moping.

Psychic: Oh, okay! Well as I said I'm bored and this chapter shall revolve more around Jagan-girl then it should.

Alex: What! Let's discuss this Psychic! Oh come on you're merciful!

Psychic: No I'm not!

Alex: (Twiddles hands) Yes you are…

Psychic: Am not!

Alex: I know.

Psychic: Stupid! And first I must thank Bishounen Obsessors for being the only one that said anything about the past thingy. That and I haven't gotten a hold of Sapphire yet so enjoy this random assed chapter.

Alex: And as she's basically explained before, so those who apparently didn't convey the message well, my damn pairing is staying! And Hiei being with Mukuro would not add plot damnit!

Hiei: Yes it would just annoy the masses as the shojo would go to Temi.

Temi: Really? (Heart eyes)

All: (Back away slowly)

Psychic: Oh and there's going to be lemons in this chapter, but before anyone reports me for not changing the rating read till the end and you'll see what I mean. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

It twas Christmas! Sapphire got a puppy! We get it? Good. Oh and one more thing… (Waves frantically)

**End quick review**

Chapter 16 Too much information!

Okay basic layout its two weeks after Christmas so they're all done with New years cleaning of the entire temple! Ahem but back to the point. Singe and Aaron had been acting somewhat suspicious since the attack on the temple and demand of the girls, but more to the point their sister. For example they were training with the others, and when they weren't doing that, no one could find them.

"Okay where are they now?" Yusuke asked as the group returned from training.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" Alex snapped glaring at the detective.

"Cause you should know," he guessed.

"Why should I know?" Alex growled as they walked up the temple stairs and into the living room.

They noted the two missing demons in there talking to each other in Makai dialect.

The most the demons/hanyou's caught was something about Temi.

"Ahem," Kayori said loudly.

"What about him?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh, uh," Singe stuttered.

"He's in heat! It's fire demon mating season!" Aaron came up with.

"Evasive maneuver 3!" Yusuke screamed.

He, Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed Hiei and ran out of the temple with him with the Jaganshi screaming at them all the way.

"Hey if it's mating season then does that mean Hiei and I can-" Virginia began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't need an image of that here!" Alex screamed, "Sapph already put a bad one in my head."

"Hiei strippin'!" Sapphire declared loudly

"It burns!" Alex screamed. (She really did that to me too.)

"What's the real reason you people are all quiet and crap?" Allyson asked.

"Uh, uh," Singe said looking back and forth frantically, "can you guys keep a secret?"

"Yes," they all replied.

"Well, we all know that she can't," Alex thumbed at Josie.

"I can _so_ keep a secret you tramp," Josie snapped.

"I ain't a tramp you ho," she retorted.

"Slut!"

"Skank."

"Hooker."

"Prostitute," Sapphire chimed in.

"Who was that directed too right there?" Yusuke asked in short pants as he, Kuwabara, and Kurama clambered into the temple.

Sapphire started pointing at Singe.

"Hey! Can we stick to one subject!" Alex yelled, "What were you two actually talking about?"

"Well you see it's uh, very long and complicated," Aaron stated.

"Is it now?" Kayori asked.

"Yes," Singe replied blinking idiotically.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Just tell us!" Yusuke screamed.

"Oh fine," Singe snapped and began talking in Makai dialect.

Yusuke stormed off not understanding, along with Kuwabara and Allyson.

"Well it all goes back to before when Alex was born, our parents got some alone time and-," Singe began in English.

"Not again!" Alex shrieked covering her ears.

"Oh fine! Well you see our parents own a very small peaceful territory in Makai, and well Temi's family attacked out little nation. So we made a deal, they swore to stop the attacks and leaves us be and Temi would be wed and mated to the last born in the family, Alex…who is heir to the territory, ironically because she _is_ the last born in the family. Ehehehe…" Singe stated nervously.

"So basically I'm Temi's bride and property so our real parents could avoid war, which this also means he's just going to own the territory too?" Alex guessed, "That about it?"

Her sister nodded. Alex then calmly turned to her friends.

"Anyone else got weird pasts?" she asked.

"My real parents got killed when I was four and I saw my moms decapitated head, and I lost my shoe!" Sapphire declared.

They looked at Kayori.

"**I have over 200 other half siblings somewhere in Makai. Oh yes and DC is only my HALF brother! Hehe, but Mother told me that I also have a long lost full-blooded older brother who's. She told me that he had been killed on the day of my 5th birthday, trying to protect us from my biological father who had officially gone insane. If he were alive today...he'd be 19 in ningen years. But I have a feeling that he's still alive...damn bastard. Anyhoo...after the raid, both Mother and I came here to Ningenkai and she gave me this potion so that I forget about everything that happen and that I was human, along with DC and Father, both are human, but DC his 1/4 Light yokai. None of my powers has shown until we met the guys and talked to Koenma**.

They all blinked at her.

"What!" she cried.

No one said anything.

"Dinner, uh why are you all in here? And where's Hiei?" Yukina asked looking for her brother.

"Hey where is Jagan-boy?" Alex asked.

"Well we tied him to a tree in the forest to protect you if you really were in heat," Kurama stated.

"Are you serious! You did that to my Hiei!" Singe and Virginia both cried.

The other sweat dropped.

"_I'll_ save him of course," Singe stated boldly.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Yes I'll save him instead!" Virginia chirped.

The two fire demons got into a fight

Alex sigh, "Where is he."

Kurama gave detailed instructions to where the demon was tied to a large pine tree. And off she went to save the Jagan-boy.

(Should I end it now or try to get some cheap romance out of it…hm…ow! Who threw that!)

Forest

"Where oh where has the Jaganshi gone, oh where oh where has he gone," Alex stated with a songs tune as she searched the forest, "Kurama your directions suck!"

"Hn," came from to her left.

"Oh hi Hiei!" Alex stated waving for a moment, ran over and untied him, which proved difficult as a talisman card was on his bindings.

"Well that was a waste of time, come on dinner's ready," She stated rubbing her partially bloody hands on her pants and started towards the temple.

"And just what exactly were your idiot siblings talking about earlier?" Hiei asked matching the small girls pace.

"Temi actually does own me because of my parents, so nothing important really," Alex stated really not caring.

But she did see Hiei clench his fist, and heard him growl, and feel him put a possessive arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"And? There's more isn't there?" he growled and she said what little she knew.

Five minutes of walking later

'Hey I know this place,' Alex thought as the Jaganshi's both entered a clearing, and she still had Hiei's arm around her waist, but in a more caring manner and not so possessive…or was it?

"What shojo?" Hiei asked seeing Alex's overly thoughty facial expression.

"Do you seriously not remember this place?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Hn, it's that clearing we unintentionally told our love for one another," he retorted.

"That was eloquently put, and yes. Yes it is," she said blushing.

He suddenly stopped and she was still however trying to go forward and because his arm around her waist she was restrained.

"What?" she questioned.

"Shh," he hissed.

A slight breeze rustled the tree branches. A leaf fell in front of their faces and Hiei roughly pushed her into a tree while jumping away from that spot just as a trio of demons jumped down, weapons drawn. That all wore billowing white robes and masks of some type of soft looking cloth.

"Hello!" Alex said brightly.

Hiei shot her a dangerous look and she shrunk back against the tree in fear.

Two charged at Hiei with swords while the other attacked Alex with a pair of sais. (If you don't know what sais are, watch the Ninja Turtle movie)

"Why. Can't. Temi. Ever. Send. His. Lackeys. When it's convenient!" Alex yelled managing to fend off the sais with her katana, which she had actually stolen from Hiei during training.

"If they're his why are they attacking you?" he retorted throwing one of the demons off of himself only to be stabbed in the side by its fellow.

"Hey!" she growled 'protectively' and ran over to slash the back of its neck.

Whatever it truly was, it let out an unearthly cry of pain and it jumped away bleeding slightly near the other robed fiends. (Fiends! FIENDS! Sorry, I like that word) One threw down a smoke bomb and during the confusion of it, they disappeared. A few moments later the smoke cleared.

"You ok?" Alex asked worriedly looking at Hiei's large flesh wound.

"It's a scratch," he commented.

"No, this is a scratch," she used her nail to scrap his hand, "_that_ is a large flesh wound."

He gave a growl. But she ignored it and healed his wound, draining a good deal of her 'precious' energy.

"I didn't need your help shojo," he stated punching her head.

"Then shall we reopen that wound?" she questioned gripping the katana.

"You wouldn't," he stated.

"Try me," she retorted.

Then came the stare down. Everyone sweat drop now.

**Temple**

"They've been gone a while," Allyson stated.

"Yeah, but they're probably, you know busy," Yusuke grinned.

"Hoe so?" Yukina asked.

Yusuke brought out two hand puppets, one of Alex and the other of Hiei, and started making them rub against each other. Singe walked over and switched the Alex puppet of one of herself, and Yusuke continued that puppet action. Sapphire then walked over and replaced the Hiei puppet with a Josie one and the Singe one with a Virginia one. Then she walked over to a spot on the floor and continued juicing lemons for lemonade…in the dead of winter no less. (See? Lemons, I told you. Hahaha!)

**Jaganshi's**

The two were _still_ staring each other down…until Alex literally blew it and sneezed, as it had begun to snow. Hiei smirked at the idiotic victory, but a victory no less.

"Can we just get back to the temple now?" she yelled pissedly and stomping her foot down.

He nodded and once again wrapped his arm around her waist as they started towards the temple.

About twenty minutes later they reached the temple and Hiei removed his arm. They saw Kurama building a snowman. Sapphire crept over and pushed it onto the fox as soon as he stood up, the snowman completely covering Kurama. The snowman slowly turned towards the hanyou and started chasing her waving its stick arms in a manner of trying to catch her. While all the time Sapphire was running away screaming about haunted snowmen. The two just sweat dropped and slowly walked into the temple.

**End chapter **(Question bellow)

Psychic: Eh, hehehe… Un everyone, sorry about reposting this chapter, and I have no idea where this idea is going other then more protection after the attack, but should I add the guys that Genkai trains after the Dark Tournament?

Alex: Such as Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Shishi, Jin, and Suzuka.

Suzuka: That's the beautiful Suzuka to you!

Alex: Is it now?

Psychic: And read Elric Jaganshi's Resident Evil 4 Yu Yu Hakusho story! Please…Well as I said I'm sorry for reposting this…and I desperately need help for the next chapter(s). See ya'll! Please review.


	17. Tequila!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Sorry for the lack of anything…uh, as in me typing anything…hehehe…

Others: Idiot.

Psychic: Shut up! Well we all get drunk in this, enjoy. I own nothing.

**Quick review**

Um…what happened last time? Ah yes! Godzilla attacked and ate Yusuke! That or a couple demons attacked Alex and Hiei when I couldn't come up with any worthless romance between them. Either one.

**End quick review**

Chapter 17 Eat drink and be fat and drunk!

"Hello everyone!" Botan exclaimed walking into the temple.

She was actually very shocked to see six glaring faces, all of whom belong to the half-dead girls on the living room floor.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she asked.

"Yusuke trained us in the art of chopping lumber for the purpose of fire wood," Alex stated truthfully, "I mean come on! Have any of us _seen_ a fire in the temple? NO!"

"Uh…why are you here then?" Kayori asked.

"Well, I harassed Koenma about it for a bit and he agreed…that we could go clubbing tonight!" she declared happily, "under the guys protection of course."

No one said anything. Well, Josie coughed, but that isn't saying anything!

"This isn't optional," Botan stated after a minute with a fang.

"Oh and I suppose that we're gonna wear our training clothes?" Singe asked.

"What the hell do _you _mean training clothes? You haven't trained at all!" Alex growled at her sister, who was poking her with a stick, "Quit that!"

"Oh goodness no," the grim reaper giggle, "we'll have to go shopping for you all first!"

Sapphire kinda twitched…really, really badly.

"Uh…what kind of clothes exactly?" Alex asked getting up, stealing her sister's pokie stick and hitting her with it.

"Oh nothing fancy, perhaps a mini-skirt for each of you some nice blouses- why are you two looking at me like that?" Botan asked seeing Alex and Sapphire's not so thrilled faces.

"Sapphire! Evasive plan: 869-253-017!" Alex cried pulling her friend off the floor.

"Uh, what one was that again?" Sapphire asked.

Alex sweat dropped, "run away before Botan can brainwash us; that ring any bells?"

"Oh!" Sapphire stated and made a break for the door but it was blocked by Botan.

"See! If you had bothered to remember the code of the Scrolls she wouldn't have known the plan," Alex stated holding the game box for The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind (Game of the Year edition) up.

"Well that was a ridiculously long title for such a simple plan Alex," Kurama said entering the room with a book, hoping to have read some of it, "Oh, Botan why are you here?"

"We're going clubbing! But these two are giving me a bit of trouble, maybe you…or _Hiei _could talk some sense into them?" Botan grinned in a cat-like manner.

"What's he got to do with it!" Alex screamed blushing.

"Oh well I did hear about you and Hiei coming back _awfully_ late that one night, cold were you?" Botan giggled.

They all could have sworn that Alex's head completely turned around on her shoulders as Yusuke walked in.

"Hey guys what's goin' on?" he asked, "What the hell happened to your head Alex!"

"Yusuke, how does Botan know about me coming back real late with Hiei that one night?" she asked very venomously.

"Uh, uh…would you look at the time! Bye!" he ran far from the temple and Alex's head returned to its normal position on her body.

"Well nothing _did_ happen so what am I getting so mad about?" Alex asked brightly (With the happy anime eyes) with a bright and cheery background behind her.

Those that were standing fell on the ground twitching.

"Well that was completely out of character for ya," Singe stated.

Alex looked confused, so they did the friendly thing, and ignored her as Botan literally dragged the 'kidnapped' group out of the temple.

**Three hours and twenty seven minutes later; Temple again**

"See it wasn't that bad now was it?" Botan smiled after dragging the girls through almost EVERY store in the mall within the equivalent of an hour!

"For who?" Sapphire screamed. She'd been forced both Hiro and Botan to get a couple outfits that were WAY to girly in her opinion along with makeup.

"Well it wasn't that bad, they could have made Singe pick the clothes, I mean, we're walking to the clubs for god's sake!" Alex stated glaring at her sister who had unfortunately picked Alex's new outfits, all of which promised to be as skanky as the fire demon herself.

"Yeah I guess that's true," Kayori agreed carrying a bag of her own clothes.

"Hel-oh! I'm right here ya know!" Singe snapped carrying only one bag.

They all looked back at her, and walked to their rooms, to of course change for clubbing.

**Ten minutes later**

"Any of you come back past midnight, and I'll assume you're just off with your 'significant' other," Genkai stated blandly as the group of humans, demons and hanyou's filed into the living room.

"This. Sucks. ASS!" Alex screamed hiding behind a glowering Sapphire, whom was in a royal blue spaghetti strap and black low rise jeans. (Sorry Sapphire! I forgot what you said!)

"I dunno, you guys look pretty hot actually," Yusuke said looking at them like they were on display at a meat market.

Keiko slapped the back of his head and looked offended. She was in a sensible purple dress with dark blue trim on the bottom of it. (Damn it all! I suck at describing anything what-so-ever, and if you've ever seen the picture of the guys when their at some dance thing, I'll sorta describe it… or try at least)

"What the hell are you wearing?" Yusuke asked the disco clad Kuwabara.

"We're going clubbing Urameshi! Why, is that what _you're_ wearing?" Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke's stripped t-shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket.

"It's better then being Disco Stu," Alex stated, still behind the ice hanyou.

"Uh, why is Alex hiding?" Yukina asked in a shiny silvery dress.

"Wow Yukina you look so pretty," Kuwabara said running over to her.

"Oh she just doesn't like the outfit I made her wear," Singe stated in a red tube top and black knee skirt, "all of ya quit looking at me like that!"

They instead, ignored her as Virginia and Josie both trotted into the room in matching black mini skirts, the only difference was that Virginia wore a pink spaghetti strap where as Josie wore a blue tube top.

"Hey guys," Alex suddenly asked, "Why are we clubbing in the middle of winter?"

"That's a good question," Kurama said walking into the room in white jeans and a black, rose patterned long sleeve shirt.

"Because the idiot onna is making us- why is the shojo hiding behind the hanyou?" Hiei asked walking into the room in blue jeans a black shirt and some type of red and white biker's jacket.

"Will you guys stop asking that!" Alex growled angrily.

"Ah come on the outfit isn't too bad," Singe reassured trying to pry her sister from behind the ice hanyou.

"Yeah, you want to look pretty for Hiei don't you?" Sapphire grinned.

"I do not want to look pretty for Hiei!" she growled but Singe got a hold of her around the waist and lifter her up.

"Gotcha!" she declared lifting her struggling sister who wore a black dress that was far too short (It's about knee length, Alex just has high standards on what's too short) and she was in lethal heeled boots, so she kicked Singe for both making her wear the outfit and for making it public.

"Ow!" Singe cried hopping up and down holding her sore leg with anime tears on her face.

"You deserved it ya bitch!" Alex yelled, again hiding behind her friend.

"Can we go now?" Botan asked in a white and blue striped dress with a large blue overcoat.

"Sure…" they replied.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kayori yelled running into the room in a black skirt and pink spaghetti strap. Next to her was Allyson who wore black pants and a green spaghetti strap. (I really need a wider range of clothing knowledge, sorry to all.)

"Well don't you two look nice?" Alex said coldly.

They just blinked at her. And soon enough they left.

**Outside a Club**

"What about this one?" Botan asked after they had all been searching for over an hour, of course _after _Yusuke had dragged them to pick up Keiko, who wore a lovely purple dress.

"Hm… Vanity Square, health inspection sign: D, soon to be closed," Alex said off the top of her head pretending to read the name of the club, when in reality the name was Hibaki. (I have no creativity…sorry all once again)

They just stared at her and she shrunk into the shadows never to be seen again. In other words they entered the dimly lit club with it's neon flashing lights and it's music and it's stupid whores rubbing against each other on the dance floor. So they all got an overly large table while Yusuke got them drinks.

He returned to the table with a tray of drinks, of which included a bottle of tequila…which Sapphire immediately grabbed.

"Yusuke…you're a minor…how did you get the booze?" Alex asked raising a brow.

He ignored her and instead dragged Keiko onto the dance floor, Kuwabara doing the same to Yukina…much to Hiei's displeasure. And this left Sapphire, Hiei, Kurama, Alex, Kayori, Allyson, Botan, Josie, and Virginia at the table, as Singe had gone off to whore herself once more. And I know what you're all thinking, 'wow, that must be a big table to hold nine people'. But that isn't really the point here now is it?

Well anyway Allyson and Sapphire managed to get in a drinking contest of sorts. And soon Allyson passed out from too much vodka, so Sapphire started drinking that as Botan left for the bathroom.

"What?" she asked as they all looked at her.

"Boozy," Alex stated.

"You want some?" she asked glaring.

"Hell no!" Alex replied while Kayori poked the unconscious Allyson and two boys asked the preps to dance.

"Ah you're just chicken," Sapphire said egging her friend on.

"It I take a shot will ya shut the hell up?" Alex snapped.

Sapphire nodded and filled a shot glass with tequila. (That poor little fire demon) She drank it, her face suddenly turned pinkish-red smiled innocently and latched onto Hiei's arm and giggled idiotically. Sapphire meanwhile was cracking up at her drunk friend's behavior. Kurama was slightly chuckling and Kayori was also laughing.

"Stop laughing and get her off of me!" Hiei hissed trying to pry the drunken demon off of his arm.

"But it's so priceless!" Sapphire managed and took a picture with her camera that she always seemed to have.

"What's going on?" Botan asked returning to the table, "is Alex drunk?"

"So what if I am?" Alex glared still hugging Hiei's arm and hiccupped.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Yusuke said walking over with Keiko and bent down to Hiei's ear, "she's drunk, that means she'll be easy."

Yusuke's head hit the table and Hiei got up, with an idiot still on his arm, "I'm going back to the temple,_ and_ _you'd better take good care of Yukina detective_."

"Don't worry your spiky little head off," Yusuke replied.

"What about her?" Kayori asked pointing at Alex.

"I'll apparently be dragging her along," with that he left, literally dragging Alex while the others drank, danced and did drugs.

Okay they didn't really do drugs. But they did return to the temple around eleven.

**End chapter**

Psychic: I think I just gave a new term to idiotic in that chapter. And I still need plot line suggestions before they kidnap and rape everyone! Well hope you all liked this chapter. And the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I had no plot and I didn't feel much like writing, and now schools almost back on track. NO!

Sapphire: Yep.

Psychic: Well please review.


	18. Can't think of a title

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Sorry I didn't update in a while stuff came up…that and the computer wouldn't let me save.

Alex: Yep.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Okay… oh and yes Alex got drunk after only one measly shot! Get over it! Okay and sense my computer doesn't work anymore (Again!) I can't thank all my reviewers! Damn you computer! (cries)

Alex: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

Okay…last time…Damnit! Okay last time… (grumbles evil things) OKAY! Last time Alex got drunk! I finally remember!

**End Quick Review**

Chapter 18 The first to fall

'Ah! My head!' Alex groaned as she opened her eyes and they were flooded with harsh morning light. She instantly closed them and buried her face in something warm…and what seemed to be breathing.

Her eyes snapped open as soon as that information hit her brain and she quickly sat up to see Hiei sleeping next to her. So she did what only came natural and screamed as loudly as she could.

"Ah! What the hell's wrong with you onna!" Hiei growled holding his ears.

"Onna? Why onna!" she asked.

"Well you aren't a shojo anymore," he smirked and she fell back in a dead faint.

He then heard footsteps running to his room and a moment later Yusuke slammed the door open with an ice pack on his head.

"What the hell was that?" he whimpered angrily.

"Yeah it sounded like Alex," Sapphire stated peeking her head in the room.

"Shouldn't you be with the fox?" Hiei asked and she slunk away down the hallway.

"Wait Sapph! What happened between you and the fox?" Yusuke asked running after her.

Hiei walked over and closed the door only to turn and see Alex fall out of the closet, still unconscious.

"Idiot shojo actually believed that," Hiei muttered and went over to her and prodded her with his foot until she woke up.

"What did you do?" she hissed in his face after jumping up.

"Y-you mean you don't remember?" he asked sounding a bit hurt.

She twitched and looked down at herself to see she was in nothing but her undergarments, and with that she was again in the closet.

"What'd you do what'd you do what'd you do what'd you do!" she cried peeking her head out of the closet.

He sighed and answered, "when we got back to the temple, I tried going to bed and you being drunk off your ass thought I meant in a more…physical means and started stripping so I left for about ten minutes and when I came back you were passed out in my futon."

"And you slept in the same bed as me because?" she asked glaring.

"You were in _my _bed and you looked cold," he smirked and she threw a hanger at his head, but it missed.

"Hn, idiot. Go get dressed it's time to go train," he stated and left the room, but walked back in and over to his closet to get a blue tanktop and his cloak.

**Thirty minutes later**

Somehow Alex had managed to sneak back to her room without getting caught by anyone and had then fled to the forest to find the others to train.

"Okay people! We're gonna lead you all somewhere in the forest and then you're gonna try and take each other and us out," Yusuke stated, "while we also attack you…"

"Yusuke…that didn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense," Alex stated.

"And where were _you _this morning?" Kayori asked suspiciously.

"Uh…throwing up from-" Alex began.

"Morning sickness?" Singe guessed.

"What? No I was gonna say booze you bitch assed tramp!" she screamed and punched her sister.

"Hey! What the hell!" Singe growled.

"Are they gonna try and kill each other?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," Aaron replied as Singe and Alex started pulling on each others faces.

The others all sweat dropped and watched the two try and kill each other until Singe was lying bloodied up on the forest floor.

"Can we train now?" Alex asked dusting her hands off.

"Sure…" the detective replied.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Hello Mr. Fox-Face!" Sapphire stated, landing on Kurama's back after jumping from a tree stealthily, when in reality she stealthily fell, Kurama was walking under the branch and she fell onto his back.

"Hello Sapphire," He replied and threw her off his back and into a tree and drew his rose whip.

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly and ran at him with her kodachi's drawn.

**Elsewhere**

'Okay…if I was one'a the guys or a prep or Alex or Allyson or Sapphire….where would I be?' Kayori wondered as she wandered the forest, 'hm…'

"Ah!" with that she tripped down a gentle slope and into the lake

**Again elsewhere**

"Ah!" Alex screamed as she ran from several fireballs.

He stopped directly in front of the small girl and she rammed right into the taller demon.

"Hi Hiei," she said swirly eyed, and then hugged him, "how are you today?"

"Hmph," came a deep voice as two arms wrapped around her tightly.

She turned blue and looked up right into two orange eyes. (And THIS is why she needs to learn how to sense energy signals!)

"Hello Alex," Temi stated and she screamed even louder then when Hiei was sleeping with her and he promptly knocked her out.

**More elsewhere!**

"You hear that?" Hiei asked momentarily lowering his sword and was tackled by Virginia, "get off of me baka."

"Yeah it sounded like Alex, so what?" she asked and took barely a step away from him.

He glared at her and started off towards the source of the scream. But his pathway was blocked by the other fire demon who was starring at him with chibi eyes. He stepped to the left, and so did she. Well technically she would have stepped to the right but that's beside the point.

"What onna?" he snapped impatiently.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asked tearfully.

"Intelligence, strength, people's respect?" he guessed and shoved past her.

"Ah come on!" she whined and hugged to his back.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled and started walking while she held her grip.

**Ten minutes later**

"Nice of ya to join us Hiei," Allyson stated, "You been busy?"

"Hn," Hiei replied still dragging Virginia but Kurama had it worse as he was dragging Josie, who was hugging both his legs and he had to hop all the way there, while Sapphire mocked him.

"So…who's missing…" Yusuke stated more then asked as he looked around, "Yep, it's Alex. Hey Fire-girl where are ya!"

"A letter," Sapphire stated picking up a piece of parchment with overly neat writing on it.

Hiei quickly grabbed it, read it and then shredded it angrily. The others all stared at him curiously.

"Bad news?" Yusuke asked raising a brow.

Hiei hned and tried walking off, found Virginia still attached to him and threw her into a tree before storming off to the temple.

"What crawled up his ass?" Aaron assed clearly not caring his sister was no where to be found, well not in Human World at least.

"It seems Temi got Alex," Kurama stated sorting the shredded paper out, and Josie was mysteriously hanging upside down from a tree.

"Are you serious!" Sapphire yelled shoving the fox out of the way to read the strips of paper.

_Dear Spirit Detectives,_

_We will be coming for the other three very soon._

_Temi_

"Short letter," Kayori said reading it.

"Yep," Allyson agreed.

"He stole my little sister!" Singe yelled waving her arms up and down in frustration, "Quit starrin' at me!"

"Well now we know where Alex gets her temper," Kuwabara muttered as the tall demon stamped back to the temple after Hiei, and no not to rape him this time.

"Well, he does own her doesn't he?" Aaron asked and found the most of them glaring at him, "hey he does!"

"Well we better go tell Koenma," Yusuke said and started off towards the temple along with the others now.

"Hey guys? Guys?" Josie squeaked. She was still in the tree do to Kurama, "Help!"

**Makai**

"Oh my aching head," Alex groaned as she woke to find her hands at the ends of fairly long chains, which were connected to a stone wall. She looked up and saw two orange eyes glaring at her, "Ah! What the hell- oh it's you? Wait…what did you do to me in my sleep!"

"Nothing," Temi retorted and started prodding her abdomen with the sheath of one of his katana's.

"Quit pokin' me!" she finally yelled with a vein popping on her head.

"Then tell me, why do you smell of the other fire demon?" he growled.

Alex got a cat face suddenly.

"Oh, well that's a matter between Hiei and myself isn't it?" she smirked, "Ow! You didn't have to hit me you ass!"

Temi then angrily stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"That's right you walk away bitch!" she yelled.

After a few minutes of silence she took in her surroundings. It was Temi's room, the only reason she could tell that was because it was almost identical to the one she'd waken in two years earlier…and then tried to kill him and got knocked out by a closets wall.

"The chains are new," she stated, "wait…chains? Oh you're sick Temi! You hear me sick!"

**End chapter**

Psychic: Ok, now the question is, is Temi going to go back into the room and force me to change the rating of this story?

Alex and Hiei: What!

Psychic: What did I do?

Alex: Wrote this!

Psychic: So?

Alex: (glares)

Psychic: Okay people well sorry that it took so long to update, and even worse news I'm thinking of starting a new story. Sorry everyone, but I do plan on finishing this stupid fic by the end of the year! Please review!


	19. Escape!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Well I'm lucky to even be aloud on my computer, but…yep lost my train of thought…again.

Hiei: You're updating Resurrection, Blood, Life you idiot.

Psychic: Shaddup.

Kurama: Can we get back on subject now?

Yusuke: Doubt it.

Kuwabara: Yep.

Psychic: Okay well, I own nothing.

**Chapter 19 Questions and denial**

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Oh where is he?" Botan asked running around the temple and still not finding hide nor hair of any of the detectives.

"Oh hey Botan," Kuwabara said seeing her as she ran into the living room, where all the detectives and so-on were.

"What's with the tape?" Sapphire asked seeing the now panting Botan clutching a video tape to her chest.

"Oh yes this! We got it only an hour ago, it's from Makai," she replied holding the tape out.

It was suddenly gone.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" they looked to see Hiei crouched in front of the VCR and putting the video in it wrong.

"Outta the way," Kayori said and put it in correctly but the VCR fizzled out when she pushed the play button, and it soon caught aflame!

"Ah!" they all cried and tried to put it out which Sapphire managed to do.

"Okay well that's out," Yusuke stated.

"What now?" Kurama asked and they all looked at him.

**Kurama's House**

"Well aren't we lucky Kurama was kind enough to let us watch the tape at his house?" Yusuke grinned throwing an arm around the fox, who glared at him.

"You're just lucky that my mother wasn't home," Kurama stated coolly as Yusuke put it in the living room VCR.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, did you turn the TV on?" Sapphire asked skeptically.

"Uh…yes," Yusuke lied and turned it on.

The screen flashed to life and there stood a frantically waving Alex until she got thrown back at the stone wall of Temi's room and he ran in front of the camera and started screaming in Makai dialect, all of which was directed at Hiei having done things to Alex and he was being rather descriptive with it all.

Sapphire, Kayori, Singe, Aaron, Virginia, Josie, and Kurama all looked at the fire demon that was quickly growing redder and redder with each accusation Temi made.

"Ah the memories of it," Alex said and they saw her with a dreamy expression on her face.

"WHAT!" Temi screamed and lunged at the small girl and managed to knock the camera over from its stand.

"Uh Temi," they recognized the voice of Chris as he stood the camera up again, "if you're going to teach her anymore of a lesson you're going to have to become a necrophiliac to actually have her."

They all saw Temi strangling the small girl and screaming that she was a whore that belongs to him. He dropped her and left the room. As did Chris but being the 'genius'' that they are, left the camera on, unfortunately as they carried out of the room.

"Real intelligent aren't they?" Yusuke asked sarcastically but received no answer as everyone was still staring at Hiei.

"What?" He finally growled.

Virginia ran crying from the house, Aaron pulled out his Gameboy and started playing it and everyone else with an ounce of demon blood started in on him.

"How dare you take advantage of my drunken little sister without having a go at me first!" Singe yelled while Sapphire started screaming in Spanish about the same thing. As was Kayori except she was screaming in English and Kurama was calmly lecturing him.

"I didn't do anything!" he finally yelled and left by means of Kurama's living room window.

"We miss something?" Kuwabara asked.

"He deflowered my sister before her deflowered me!" Singe growled and they all turned to her, "ok so I can't be deflowered! He still did it with Alex!"

"Aren't you just a_ bit _calm about all this?" Kayori snapped at Aaron who continued to play his Gameboy.

"Yeah, yeah just one more level," he retorted.

They all sweat dropped looking at him.

**Alex; Still trapped in Temi's room**

"Stupid too small window!" Alex growled trying to shove herself out a window, "stupid fat thighs!"

"I don't know they seem rather small to me," came a deep voice and somebody prodded her thigh.

She let out a shriek and managed to fall out the window and onto a section of roof under Temi's bedroom window.

"Ow, tile in skull, ow," she groaned and set up and looked around, "ha! Freedom is mine Temi!"

She got up and ran to the edge of the roof, and stop suddenly noticing she was about seven stories up, 'oh yeah, I'm afraid of heights. But hm…evil rapist demon or chancing it in Makai where more demons might know that I'm the one that uh…what's my purpose to the story again?'

The script for the Princess and The Protector then fell in front of her and she quickly skimmed through it.

"Oh yeah I'm one'a the people that's gonna help take over the Human World…I'll chance it with Makai," she stated and started jumping from windowsill to windowsill and finally ran into a nearby forest.

"Idiot girl," Temi stated and pulled out a phone-like object, "she's escaped…again!"

"We're on it sir!" stated several male voices.

"We told you to seal that window but _no_ you had to do things _your _way Temi," stated the hiss of a voice.

"Kugatsu," Temi began.

**Kugatsu's room**

"Yes?" Kugatsu hissed and his door flew open to reveal the fire demon that had run from seventh to tenth floor of the fortress without breaking a sweat.

"SHUT UP! And stop worshiping that thing!" Temi screamed and pointed at a shine of Sapphire in the snake demons closest before slamming the door and a chandelier fell onto him.

"Maybe I should get rid of this, but it'll be romantic when I have Sapphire back!" Kugatsu stated hugging the large light and sprinkler tears shooting from his eyes.

**Temple**

"Okay! We'll merely ask him some simple questions about it then!" Yusuke declared as he, Kuwabara, and Sapphire had tied Hiei to one of the support beams for the temple roof and had covered his bindings in talisman cards.

"I didn't do anything to the baka shojo!" Hiei screamed indignantly.

"Really, then who screamed that day after we went clubbing?" Sapphire asked.

"And what was that sound coming from your room?" Hiei retorted.

"Oh that? I was wrestling with Tyson," she replied blinking, "why what'd you think it was?"

Hiei looked from Sapphire to Kurama several times, "nothing, " he smirked.

"You pervert!" Kayori screamed and whacked his head.

"Yep he is," Sapphire agreed.

"Hey guys come here for a sec," Yusuke stated motioning for Sapphire, Allyson, Kayori, and Kuwabara to come over in a huddle.

"You guys got it?" Yusuke asked and they nodded then broke apart.

"So…you think Temi already got it on with her?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly.

"Hm probably, but how many times you think?" Kayori replied as though this was everyday conversation.

"I don't know a few times a day maybe more," Sapphire added.

"I bet she enjoyed it too," Allyson added.

"What do you think Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"If that twisted bastard goes anywhere near her I'll-" Hiei screamed.

"You'll what?" they pressed and the demon went red.

"Kill Temi…again?" Yusuke grinned and failed to notice Hiei had gotten a leg loose until he brought it up in between the teen's legs.

"Yusuke what did you do now?" Kurama asked walking out to the porch and saw the boy on the ground and his best friend tied to a pole.

"Nothing at all," Yusuke managed with tear drops at the sides of his eyes.

"Fox untie me!" Hiei demanded in rage.

"No I think I'll wait until you calm down a bit," the fox replied, "and dinner's ready."

Everyone walked inside while Sapphire dragged Yusuke into the kitchen as he gripped himself in pain.

"You bastards!" Hiei screamed after them struggling to escape his bonds.

**Later**

"Ah, that's better," Josie stated drying of her newly dyed hair as she paraded around in smutty blue lingerie.

Suddenly a brown potato sack was shoved over her head and upper body.

"Hey what the hell!" she screamed as she was lifted up by two strong arms.

**Makai**

"Stupid assed low life- hey is that a portal?" Alex asked seeing a large swirling mass of colors in front of her suddenly, "well it's do or don't and then be brutally raped by Temi for several days." With that she jumped into the portal, never to be seen again. Just kidding, anyone actually fall for that?

**Temple**

"Got any fours?" Sapphire asked.

"No," Allyson replied.

"We need to get new games," Kayori added and the three girls sighed as though in agreement.

They suddenly heard a loud crash outside in the hallway and ran to investigate, there, on the floor, currently unconscious was Alex.

"She looks like she's been through hell," Yusuke stated poking her.

"Yusuke stop poking me," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Alex…Hiei's comin' to get you," Sapphire stated.

"Tell him to go away…I gotta kill Aaron," she replied.

"Hey I know what we can do to cheer Hiei up," Yusuke grinned evilly and picked the sleeping girl up.

**Hiei**

"You're welcome!" Kayori screamed with several steaming bumps on her head as she had been sent to go unleash the fire demon and therefore got to be hit as he _still _hadn't calmed down. And he then stormed away to his room.

"Tough luck man," Sapphire stated patting Kayori on the head as Hiei passed he by to go into the temple.

As he entered he threw off his cloak (over a dresser I might add) and kicked off his boots before crawling into his futon and felt something warm beside him, that wrapped small arms around his neck and his eyes widened as he found them to be Alex's small arms. But as though sensing what she'd just done she opened her eyes, which also widened.

"Hiei?" she asked.

"This isn't what it looks like," he began and was thrown off guard (For once) when she hugged to him tightly. (Also for once)

'Well at least she didn't scream this time,' he thought returning her embrace.

"Hey wait…why am I in your bed _again_?" she drew back with a fang.

"Hn, probably Yusuke or one of the other idiots," he replied.

"Indeed," she agreed, "uh…why are you looking at me like that?"

Hiei was staring at her very carefully as though to discover some flaw.

"What did Temi do to you?" he questioned

"Kidnapped me and chained me to a wall," she replied, "oh and strangled me and beat me because he thinks you had your way with me."

"Is that all?" Hiei asked.

"Yes ok!" she stated scooting away from the protective demon.

"Hn," he replied.

"Caught in the- oh, Hey Yusuke they've still got their clothes on!" Sapphire yelled with a video camera after bursting into the room.

"And what were expecting exactly?" Hiei growled turning pink.

"Noises?" Yusuke guessed popping his head into the room and Alex threw a book at his face, and why it was in Hiei's room we'll never know.

"Well goodnight," Alex stated and curled up in the futon.

"Uh, you're in Hiei's room," Yusuke said rubbing his reddened face.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"Slut!" Sapphire yelled and then ran down the hall.

"Am not!" Alex yelled after her friend.

"Are too!" she replied from somewhere in the temple.

"Well you two try and keep it down ok?" Yusuke said and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hn," Hiei said towards the small girl and motioned to the door.

"Fine if you don't want me to stay I won't," she stated and got up.

Hiei contemplated this for a few moments before pulling the small girl back down next to him and she snuggled up next to him.

**Makai**

"Hello Sapphire!" Kugatsu stated pulling the potato sack off Josie and quickly (and foolishly) bit into the left side of her neck.

Josie screamed and the ice-snake withdrew.

"You aren't Sapphire!" he stated trying to spit the blood out but already felt his life returning to him.

"Well duh! Why would I be that stupid slut! And why did you mark me!" she screamed holding her neck.

"Weren't you living with the Spirit detectives?" he asked.

"So?" she asked like a snob and ended up getting smacked.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well sorry I couldn't think of what to write so I combined like, three chapter ideas into one chapter.

Alex: interesting, you made me sound like a tramp!

Psychic: Yes well you're a tramp that gets Hiei. Yeah if any of you were confused about the fluffy moment, it's cause she escaped Temi and wants to be around the over-protective demon.

Alex: Yeah…Well review and give her ideas!


	20. The castle pt 1

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey guess what? I'm back!

Alex: And as stupid as ever!

Psychic: Shut it! I own nothing!

**Chapter 20 What new springs bring**

**Quick Review**

Last time Alex escaped and they kidnapped Josie.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 20 Bite me!**

"Ow, everything hurt," Kayori said lying on her back in the training clearing.

"Agreed," Alex stated.

"So…what'd you'd with Hiei last night?" Sapphire grinned leaning against a tree.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh! Look at the time! Must be going you see," she stated getting up and started towards the temple but fell on her face.

"Well we don't blame you if your legs are a tad sore," Allyson mocked.

"Can it! Nothing happened!" Alex yelled through dirt.

"Sure," they all said.

"Then why were you in there this mornin'?" Yusuke asked coming back into the clearing with several bento boxes in his arms.

The other three boys followed in similar terms.

"Yay lunch!" Alex proclaimed jumping up and spiting a chunk of grass out her mouth.

"Yep, but ya all have to earn it," Yusuke explained.

"What the hell do you mean we have to work for it! We've trained since dawn!" Kayori screamed.

"Yes well this is just a small task," Kurama explained.

"Example?" Sapphire asked.

"You just have to get it," he replied.

Sapphire walked over and grabbed a box swiftly from Kuwabara.

"Well she's got one," Yusuke said.

"What happened to the rest?" Alex asked taking note in the missing food.

"Up there," Hiei stated pointing at trees.

"Are you serious!" Kayori screamed.

"Hn," he nodded.

"What if we can't climb trees?" Allyson asked.

"Then starve," he retorted.

"Well, good luck then Alex," Sapphire said.

"Shove it child of ice!" Alex yelled and tried climbing the tree.

**Ten minutes later**

Everyone was happily eating their bento boxes, well almost everyone. Alex had still yet to get one. And was still attempting to climb the tree.

"Just give up!" Yusuke yelled.

"Never! I will get the bento box!" she stated sliding off the tree trunk again, "screw this!"

She grabbed her training katana and sliced the tree apart. It fell and she started searching the branches.

"Idiot," he muttered.

Alex suddenly shrieked and they readied their weapons only to see it was the family of raccoons attacking her again. So they sat back down to their lunch.

"So what're we gonna do after lunch?" Singe asked.

"Swim," Yusuke replied simply.

"K," the three had-been-kidnapped-before girls said.

A few moments later Alex stalked over with several bloody marks on her face and the rest of her and smacked all of them in the head.

"Ya could'a helped!" she screamed as her stomach growled.

"Could being the key word," Sapphire stated smacking her friend in revenge.

Alex glared and sat down. Something rustled in the fallen tree. They all turned to see its leaves rustling violently. A small bomb shaped object was thrown out of the mass of leaves and exploded shrouding everyone in a thick smoke and when it cleared Alex, Sapphire, Kayori, Allyson, Singe and Virginia were gone.

"What the hell!" Yusuke screamed noticing the bento boxes were also gone, "they could've at least left our food- er I mean the girls." He said this after catching Hiei and Kurama's looks.

His communicator then went off.

"Yeah?" he asked seeing Koenma.

"Yusuke! Stay in guard! There's abnormal demon activity in the forest," he warned.

"It's a little late for that!" he screamed at the toddler.

"What!" Koenma screamed.

**Temple**

"…And that's what happened," Kurama finished explaining to his boss.

"This is very bad," Koenma said in his teenager form.

"No kidding," Yusuke growled sarcastically.

"So what're we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Storm the fortress," Hiei muttered actually meaning to.

They all (Save for the ever-so-calm fox) sent him icy glares, which were returned with one of death.

"We'll have to think of something quickly, before they can use the girls…'talents' to enslave all of humanity," Koenma sighed.

**Makai**

"Oh my aching head," grumbled Singe as she awoke to see not only her little sister but the other girls that she'd lived with for the past few months.

"Yours too sis?" Alex questioned, arms hanging above her head as she was chained to a wall of what seemed to be a dungeon.

"Yep, where are we?" Singe asked.

"Probably Temi's fortress," Kayori said; a large bump on her head.

"Wait, why am _I _here then?" Virginia asked, tied to some medieval rack.

"Knowing those idiots they probably grabbed any women they could," Kayori stated.

"Yep," Sapphire and Allyson agreed, both of which were tied to the walls.

"Is anyone not tied up?" Alex asked trying to free herself.

"Oh! I am!" Josie jumped up from the floor and untied her only friend there.

"What happened to your neck?" Virginia gasped seeing the very visible scar on Josie's neck.

"Some jackass named Kugatsu thought I was that slut and marked me," she thumbed at the bound Sapphire.

"You sleep around and I'm the slut?" she asked.

"Hey _I _didn't sleep around," she lied and the two began screaming at one another in Spanish while Singe melted the locks of her and the others chains.

Singe suddenly screamed and they all stared at her.

"What?" they asked.

"Alex's marked! Temi marked didn't he! I'll get him back for you sis don't worry!" Singe cried while hugging the shorter demon tightly.

"Sure…let's go with that!" Alex proclaimed in a lie.

Sapphire, Kayori and Allyson started laughing.

"What?" Alex glared after being released by her sister.

"It wasn't _Temi _was it?" Kayori giggled.

"Maybe…" she stated and started to continue but the dungeon door slammed open.

There stood four menacing figures engulfed in shadow. One of them sneezed.

"Oh nice one Ryote," Temi growled hating that his image of terror was ruined.

"What! It's cold down here!" Ryote shot back.

"Hey! Why are we here ya bastards!" Sapphire yelled up to them.

They looked back down at the prisoners after their little squabble.

"Why to help take over the world," Kugatsu said.

"And to mate," Temi added.

"Uh let's just go with the first one," Kayori said.

"Ah if life were that simple for us," Alex sighed, "but aha! We're untied! Into the ventilation shafts!"

She grabbed her friends/sisters collars and ran past the bad guys in classic anime style leaving a trail of dust.

"What about us!" Josie whined.

They looked down at the dungeon, then at the hallway and closed the door, locking it.

**Gals!**

"Ok…where the hell are we?" Allyson asked.

They were at a fork in the hallway. Soon enough they heard irritated voices.

Singe ran down the right hall dragging Alex while the other three dodged to the left.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Hahaha! Cliff hanger! Mainly because I have no plot to come up with. Later. Please review I'm gonna finish this story as soon as I can alright people sorry but NO IDEAS IN MY HEAD!


	21. The castle pt 2

Psychicfiredemoness: Well everyone how are you?

Hiei: Why do you ask us such idiotic questions?

Alex: Because she 'cares'.

Psychic: (kicks Alex) Well thanks for those three people for reviewing and in general thanks for readin'. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

For those of you not paying close attention, the girls got kidnapped and do to Singe's intelligence, separated from one another. And the good ole YYH boys were plotting to save them.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 21 Storm the castle!**

"Singe! Do you even know where we're going!" Alex growled after having been dragged for ten minutes by the elder fire demon and was _somewhat _upset about being separated from her friends.

"No, but we just need to get away from them don't you agree?" she asked trying a large door but it was locked.

Alex sighed and leaned against the stone wall, unwittingly setting off a mechanism that made her fall backward down a secret passage.

"Alex? Alex! Where'd she go?" Singe asked, "I-I'm all alone…help!"

**Girls**

"You think we lost 'um?" Sapphire asked looking around and just realizing Alex wasn't with them, "where's Jagan-girl?"

"Dunno," Allyson asked.

They heard dark chuckling and looked in front of them. There stood all four demons of pure evil; well, Chris technically isn't all _that _evil I suppose.

"Thought you could get away hm?" Temi asked, "Hey where's Alex?"

And right about that time they heard something moving within the ceiling and out fell Alex. Right behind he would-be mate.

"Nice," Sapphire muttered sarcastically.

Temi quickly picked up the small girl and hugged her to himself. He then ran off quicker then they could see. So they stood there, sweat dropping and the males took this opportunity to grab 'their' women and bolt to their rooms.

**The guys**

"So that's the plan huh?" Yusuke asked confirming their plan of attack.

"Yes," Koenma agreed.

"Well," Yusuke got off the couch, "Let's go."

The others merely nodded and stood up from their places. (And now to answer my buddy Sapphire's question)

"Hey! You guys aren't going anywhere without us!" Hiro growled, "Not when it involves out little sister!"

"My little sisters there and I don't give a shit," Aaron commented looking through a magazine on video games.

Hiei walked over and punched his face before rejoining the ranks of the Spirit Detectives.

"What?" he growled as the others looked at him.

Tyson (Who was standing nearly behind Hiro at the moment) rushed forward and knocked his brother backwards proclaiming, "Oh I see what's going on! She's mine bitch mine!" (I don't even know if he'd do that so sorry if he's out of character Sapph, I tried!)

"Check her neck next time you see her and say that to me hanyou," he snapped in Makai dialect.

Tyson pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm sorry but you two must stay here," Koenma said, "it's too dangerous for you two."

Hiro glared at the toddler turned teenager who pulled out a button, pushed it and out favorite idiots and demons fell throw a swirl of black, red and gray before he himself disappeared, mostly so Hiro wouldn't attack him.

**Makai**

"Well, _that _was fun," Yusuke growled sarcastically holding his backside.

"Where are we anyways?" Kuwabara asked looking at the desolate lands around them.

"I'd say the Badlands, it's a fire demon territory," Hiei remarked picking himself up, "those fools have to be around here somewhere."

"Well looks like we'd better start walkin'," Yusuke said.

"Which way then?" Hiei scoffed.

"North," Kurama said to the directionally challenge human.

"Exactly!" Yusuke proclaimed not knowing that was the way Koenma had _told _them to go in, because as always, he didn't listen! Cause that's what Yusuke does, not listen to his elders who happen to be his wiser!

**Girls; namely right now Kayori**

Kayori and Chris were so far engaged in a staring contest. Kayori sitting on the floor, and Chris in a chair. And so it went! Well until Kayori sneezed.

"Haha! I win!" he stated proudly and jumped up.

But the sneeze had caused a nosebleed and she sneezed again, on him.

"Bless you Kayori," he stated with little dot eyes, some of the blood going down his 'was laughing' mouth and eureka he lives…Again!

**Allyson**

"Stop staring at my eyes you already know what color they are!" Ryote boomed as Allyson kept starring at him.

She didn't stop so he stormed out of the room cursing about humans and how he should have just gone with that shadow demon from chapter one.

**Sapphire**

Kugatsu was once more poking Sapphire's face with the dull point of the maul.

"Quit it," she said.

He kept poking.

"Quit it!" She finally yelled. He fell backward in surprise and knocked himself out.

"Cool," she stated to herself and found a key ring on his belt and took it, then tried to unlock the door. No use however.

**Alex** (I so want to kill her off…)

"Stay the hell away from me Temi!" Alex shrieked dodging him as he pounced at her.

"No! You're mine and I'll make sure you and that other filthy little fire demon knows that!" he snarled and finally managed to grab her hair, twisting it around his hand and sank his teeth deep within her neck and over her other mark.

She let out a loud, pained scream as he drank of her blood and finally let her fall to the ground where she huddled up in a ball.

"Get up," Temi ordered licking blood from his lips, "Get up!"

She ignored him staying in her little ball on the floor, her 'wound' already having healed.

"I said get up!" he growled and yanked her up by the scruff of the neck and tossed her lightly onto his bed before crawling over to her, "Care to disobey anymore?"

She merely gave a small growl. Someone suddenly burst through the door. It was a guard.

"Temi sir!" he said panting.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" he spat and the guard promptly caught on fire.

"Sir!" said another guard that had followed and had predicted that would happened, "the Spirit Detectives! They're here!"

**End chapter**

Psychic: Yep I think I will kill Alex off.

Alex: What the hell did I do!

Psychic: You were born.

Alex: Well she's pissed at herself for god knows why, please review everyone. Cause there is like one or two chapters of this thing left.

Psychic: Yes, and only three people reviewed last time! (Cries) Oh well! Stay tuned for Alex's little demise as I now hate her very fiber of existence so therefore she must die. Hope you enjoyed.

Hiei: For those of you that actually believe this idiot she won't kill the other idiot off.


	22. Another escape

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok for those of you that read the last chapter's subscript, I don't really wanna kill Alex off I was just somewhat very upset that night when I typed the chapter.

Alex: Yay! I don't get to die.

Temi: But now you're stuck with me. (Hugs her)

Alex: Nooooooooooooooo!

Temi: Yes.

Hiei: (Stabs Temi)

Alex: Thank you.

Psychic: Oh! And some of you may have noticed that I deleted severalof my stories, it is because my best friend owns rights to one, I couldn't see where 'Switch' was going without it being only three chapters long and I killed Morrowind off because the next one in the series; Oblivion for those of you that don't know; is coming out soon and I'm going to be totally in love with it and won't come out of my house for about three weeks because I'll be too engrossed in playing at and this will cause me to flunk school meaning my parents will take the 360 away from my brother when he finally gets it.

Alex: That was long man.

Psychic: Yes it was! (Smiles) Oh! And before I forget! EternusLemures! You so understand Temi's personality! Thank you! Oh and you're right it was no surprise Kugatsu would do that. (Sweat drops) And you! HieiFan666! Just wait I may or may not add a rape scene each statutory or normal of some magnitude because I have lost both my faith in humanity and in the innocence of this story, plus I'll have to up the rating of this fic and Sapphire can finally use her full vocabulary. (More sweat drops) I own nothing.

**Quick Review** (Well, I forgot how I format my fics, sorry)

Well last chapter; which yes I know was very short; the guys landed in Makai and stormed the fortress. And for the girls, no one knows what happened to Virginia, Singe, or Josie! And Sapphire got poked, Allyson pissed of Ryote to no end, and Kayori sneezed on Chris! And for those of you that bitched about it, Alex got marked, by Temi! But she was first marked by Hiei so I suppose you got your way with that, damn loop-holes!

**End this not-so-quick review**

**Chapter 22 There are times to retreat**

And the evil bad guys who we all hate but are strangely attractive like most villains are, all heard the news of the intruders. And so they locked 'their' females in their rooms, well I guess Alex does technically belong to Temi now so you get the picture.

**Sapphire**

After Kugatsu left the room, and their being no windows in that room, Sapphire continuously rammed the door leading out into the hallway.

"Damnit!" she growled rubbing her raw shoulder and punched the door.

She heard the wood splintering and a loud crash behind her, a chandelier had fallen. She ignored it and continued ramming the door until it broke and she feel into the hallway. So being the little hanyou that she is went and found Kayori's and Allyson's personal prisons and let them out!

"So where's Jagan-girl?" Allyson asked.

"Dunno," Kayori replied.

And so they being the good friends they went on a nine minute quest throughout the fortress and found Alex locked in Temi's room.

"Hi guys," she stated in monotone.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sapphire asked poking her short friends bloody neck.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replied and sat up, "let's just find a way out of here."

And so it went! Our four brave explorers searching the overly large fortress and found! The armory! With shelf upon shelf of weapons and armor!

"Cool," Kayori stated and grabbed a handful of daggers and pocketed them.

"Is that safe?" Alex asked seeing the tips poking out of her pocket, Kayori shrugged.

The others sweat dropped and supplied themselves with weapons. Sapphire grabbed both halves of a metal kodachi as compared to her normal wooden hilted one. Allyson grabbed a normal yet very lethal looking scythe with a sharp, serrated blade which she managed to tie to her belt. Kayori grabbed a small pouch which already held daggers made of some type of bone. And the little idiot Jagan-girl aka Alex grabbed a katana and pair of sais.

"Let's go demon hunting," Alex proclaimed and they pointed their weapons at her, "Not me you guys."

"We know, we just like to torment ya," Sapphire grinned.

"This isn't a time for jokes," Alex shot back and left the room in search of her new owner.

**Guys, er the good guys**

"So…what now? They didn't exactly send anyone to greet us," Yusuke asked and it was true they'd yet to see any demons.

"It's probably a trap," Kurama observed.

And what do ya know he was right! The ground fell out from beneath them and they fell for several moments until hitting hard stone.

"Well that hurt," Yusuke groaned picking himself up, "Where the hell are we?"

"So good of you to join us all," came a hiss.

Lights turned on all around the room blinding the detectives momentarily. There stood all four story villains, weapons drawn.

"And this is round two I'd say," Temi smirked a slight pink tinge to his teeth. (Still, what it's been like ten minutes?)

"Where are the girls?" Kuwabara asked ready to summon his Spirit Sword.

"Somewhere safe," Chris stated, "don't worry about that."

And soon after this being said a large door leading into the room opened to reveal Singe, Virginia and Josie.

"You!" spat the two younger girls.

"Oh it's that girl you marked," Temi said looking at Josie like she was so much farther beneath him; even though she really was he didn't have to be snide about it.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Virginia cried.

"Hello Adora," Temi said nodding his head somewhat politely towards Singe.

"Who the hell's Adora?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

"Uh, hi," she replied waving slightly.

There was another sound this time, four girls screaming and a moment later Alex, Allyson, Kayori and Sapphire fell on top of the detectives.

"Ow! Kayori get off those stupid daggers hurt!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You're on my face!"

"All of you shut up!"

"Get up fools. You're all on me."

And of course everyone in the room was sweat dropping, well except the guys; they were currently under the girls.

"Ah! You're squishing Hiei!" Virginia cried.

"And Kurama!" Josie screeched.

"Aren't you worried?" Ryote turned to Kugatsu who shook his head wanting to rid himself of the annoying ice-fox.

By this time the group had straightened themselves out and had their weapons drawn.

"Now, now it isn't nice to fight your mate Alex," Temi stated shaking a finger at her disapprovingly.

The others looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Oh, so he _did _mark you?" Sapphire asked matter-of-factly. (And here comes the arguments…)

"Wait I thought Kurama said that-" Yusuke began but the fox elbowed him hard in the stomach who was receiving a death glare from Hiei.

"I don't wanna talk about it, and this isn't the time," Alex growled lowly.

"Hey this means…I get Hiei!" Virginia squealed happily and was sharply kicked by none other then Alex.

"You're dead Temi," Alex growled pointing her sword.

"Not if I get there first," Hiei mumbled menacingly just loud enough for her to hear.

"No I'd say I'm quite alive, I'll show you later perhaps," Temi remarked with a perverted grin.

"You pervert," Alex glared and threw her shoe at him.

It (as it always does) hit his head and knocked him out.

"Ah! Shoe from Hell!" the others yelled and ran out of the room, dragging Temi with them.

"Ok then…" Yusuke said, "I guess we ain't gonna fight um then."

He pulled out his communicator and contacted Koenma who opened a portal and took them back to the temple.

**Temple**

"What do you think's gonna happen now?" Sapphire asked playing cards with Yusuke, Kayori, and Kuwabara.

"Dunno," Yusuke replied, "got any threes?"

"Nope," Kayori replied, "What about Alex though? Didn't she lock herself in her room?"

"Ah she's probably just gonna kill herself from shame," he said.

There was a slight pause where they all looked at each other and bolted from the spot to go find her.

**Hallway**

Alex knocked softly on the door of Hiei's room. No answer so she turned away.

"What?" Hiei asked cracking the door enough to reveal one eye.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He opened to door to admit her and she jumped on him, knocking hi to the ground.

**Alex's room**

The door burst open to reveal Sapphire, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayori.

"No Alex you have so much to live for! Like…well we'll think of something!" they yelled.

"Hey she isn't in here," Sapphire said with dot eyes.

"Then where is…" Yusuke began.

"Hiei's room!" they all declared and took off down the hall.

Yusuke slammed open the door and they stared at a very awkward scene.

The two Jaganshi's were sitting on Hiei's futon. Alex was hugging him around the neck tightly and Hiei was licking fresh blood off her neck.

"Get the hell out detective!" he screamed and held his mate protectively.

"We aren't necessarily in!" Sapphire managed in between her fits of laughter.

She and Kayori fell to the ground in laughter, tears forming in their eyes, Yusuke soon followed that fate and Kuwabara had mysteriously wanted to ask what was for dinner.

"You, you guys are priceless," Yusuke coughed out.

The three fools suddenly flew down the hallway via two Jagan eyes.

**Makai**

Temi was currently sitting on a throne, pouting.

"Ah what's the matter?" Chris grinned staring at him.

He glared out of the corner of his eye.

"Popsicle?" he asked holding a grape flavored one up.

Temi stared at it strangely.

"No? Then what's the matter?' Chris began prodding his best friend with it.

"I can't rule the Badland's I can't have my mate, I can't have Human or Demon World! That's what's wrong!" he screamed knocking the popsicle and Chris aside when he jumped up.

"Do we feel better now?" Ryote asked entering the room.

"Yes," Temi replied.

"Good, cause you're father decided he wants to help his son take over Human World," Kugatsu stated, "And he said he wants you and your cousin to stop fighting over the same female."

"Wait…cousin? Who's my cousin!" Temi screamed getting the hint.

"You already know," said a tall cloaked figure that entered.

Temi glared and threw his shoe at his father, successfully hitting his head and knocking him out.

**End chapter**

Psychic: As you can all read, I'm back! Well hope you liked that chapter. And someone please send me something random to add for the next chapter or else the story will be ending soon. Peace ya'll.


	23. Plots

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok! I'm updating finally be happy and stop yelling at me! I own nothing!

**Chapter 23 Plots**

**Quick Review**

The girls were rescued… again

**End quick review**

"I think you killed him," Chris was poking the tall man with the graying black hair that was Temi's father.

"Good riddance," Temi growled walking towards the two and kicked his old man, "Wake up."

"Oh if only your poor mother were here to see the way you treat your father," he stated with a groan and got up holding his ribs.

"Hi Taki!" Chris waved happily and Temi punched his friends head for being happy.

"You really should treat your minions better," Taki sighed.

"Why are you here old man!" Temi twitched and growled.

"To help you with your conquest of the Human World of course, but you really must stop fighting over the Fire key with your cousin," he sighed again.

"What cousin! I have no cousins! Cousins are just a myth like elves, gremlins and Eskimos!" Temi yelled shaking his father by the collar.

"Tis Hiei!" Chris giggled and his weapon caught on fire, "Ah my scepter!"

"He's right however, so either kill him or give up on the girl. And that is _not _an option, we still need the Badland's if our original plan is to succeed," Taki stated seriously.

"You mean the Makai take over?" Kugatsu entered the throne room.

"Precisely," Taki nodded.

"This is my operation go away!" Temi shouted at his father.

"No," Taki replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Leave before I kill you!"

"No."

"Ah!" Temi stormed out leaving flames in his wake as he went to his room.

**Temi's room**

Temi was currently watching our two other fire demons.

"Look at them all happy like," he glared at the seeing glass, "And Hiei taking her shirt off- What!"

"What, what?" Chris barged into the room.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't you know to knock!" Temi covered the glass orb with his body.

"You're daddy has a plan," chimed the lighting wielder in a sing-song tone.

Temi twitched and chased him down the hall both swords drawn. The two entered a large round room with an equally as round table. At the table were Taki, Ryote, Kugatsu and two empty seats.

"What is this?" Temi sheathed the weapons.

"A meeting of strategy," the other fire demon answered.

"This is my goddamn operation stay out of it!" Temi screamed in his patriarchs face.

"As I was saying, we are going to discuss how to effectively capture the girls. You're ways have yet to work," Taki stated smoothly.

"I said," Temi began.

"Lalala I can't hear you lalala!" His father covered his ears and the group sweat dropped.

"Then what do you plan?" he twitched sitting himself at the table.

"Simple, we use the cover of night to capture," Taki stated.

"All in favor?" Ryote asked and he and Kugatsu and Taki raised their hands.

"Fine, we'll do things your way, for now old man," Temi growled, "And we've captured them before for extents, it's not our fault the Spirit World guards them so soundly." With that he stormed away to watch what exactly Hiei had been planning to do to his fiancé.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Ryote asked.

"What?" Temi asked in annoyance.

"When do we strike?" Kugatsu was anxious to complete his ice hanyou shrine.

"Tonight. Plan your tactics carefully," Temi smirked at his own thoughts.

**Temple**

Alex sneezed several times from her seat on the couch next to Hiei.

"Holy hell! A new record! Eleven!" Sapphire cheered. (I really did sneeze eleven times in a row once…)

"I think…something bad is gonna happen," Alex stated rubbing her nose.

"Or someone was talking behind your back," Hiei stated wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Ho-ho! What's all this then?" Sapphire grinned.

"Intimacy? In public?" Kayori giggled.

"Shut the hell up," Alex tried to rid herself of the arms.

"And what did you two do to be so close in public?" Allyson asked pushing her glasses up as though to examine the pair.

"Nothing!" Alex claimed still trying to rid herself of Hiei.

"You're blushing," Sapphire noted in a child-like voice.

"Shut up!" Alex growled.

"Tell us, come on, come on!" she pressed.

"Mind yourselves," Hiei merely stated in a threatening tone.

"Oh now you help?" Alex twitched.

"Hn. They're your friends you deal with them," he replied.

"Make me bitch!" she snapped.

"Ah, a lovers quarrel?" Allyson laughed.

"We aren't lovers!" Alex declared.

"Yet," Hiei muttered.

The others however caught this and all started cracking up.

"Silence you bastards!" Alex snarled.

"Ok, ok," Sapphire tried to contain her laughs, "If you aren't lovers, then what did you do?"

"Nothing that concerns you?" Hiei growled; he too was finding the girls quite bothersome by now.

"You made out didn't you?" Kayori questioned.

"No." the two replied at once.

"You touched each other didn't you?" Allyson accused.

"Define 'each other'," Alex stated before she could stop herself and immediately bit her tongue.

They started choking in their laughter now. Hiei glared at his mate.

'Hey you did it,' she growled thought a mental link.

'Shut up shojo,' he retorted.

'Still with the shojo?' she began twitching.

"If we left you think they'd notice?" she asked staring at her friends who all seemed to be in pain from their laughter.

"They're idiots so probably not," he replied, picked her up and slunk out of the room.

**End chapter (Read the below for a vote)**

Psychic: Ok.

Alex: You suck!

Psychic: What did I do?

Alex: Not you! What you implied Hiei did! You suck!

Psychic: Shut it, and what should happen in next chapter people?

Alex: (yelling at Psychic)

Psychic: And as some people requested both last story and this? Do you people actually still want a lemon?

Alex: No!

Psychic: Without one the story will get…somewhat complicated.

Alex: No it won't! You lie you stupid bitch!

Psychic: Yes I do, but there is the poll. Lemon or not? Five votes to decide.

Alex: Stop lowering the bar on me!


	24. Seals

Psychicfiredemoness: Haha, I was right.

Alex; Ah the human element, how it has yet to beat you.

Psychic: Yep, and you get to stay a virgin a bit longer.

Alex: Wha?

Hiei: Damn. (Sarcasm)

Psychic: I own nothing and thanks for the reviews everyone.

**Chapter 24 Seals**

"I'm bored," Kayori grunted from the living room floor.

"Told you not to drink all that soda," Alex said playing her DS from the couch.

"And what can we do, the guys are all asleep," Sapphire stated with a sigh.

"We could all go for an oh-so fun walk," Allyson stated sarcastically.

"Hm, good idea, let's ago!" Alex declared as quietly as possible.

"You aren't Mario, we've told you this before Jagan-girl," Sapphire sweat dropped.

"Ya, she's too evil," Kayori agreed.

"But I'm a hero look!" Alex pulled down a large chart that showed the poorly sketched faces of everyone in this story, "See, here I am next to Yusuke and you lot. Under HERO, Hiei's under villain…What the hell? Chris is undecided and who the hell is this guy?" She pointed to Taki.

They all shrugged and she let go of the chart and it disappeared.

"That was weird," Allyson sweat dropped.

"This is Alex we're talking about," Kayori sighed.

"Yep, insane to the soul," the Jaganshi declared proudly.

"Don't go gloating about that," she replied.

"Well I'm gonna go for that walk now," Alex glared at the hanyou and stood stretching.

"Let's go then," Sapphire nodded.

The girls all left the compound and entered the semi-moonlit forest.

"It's cold I'm gone," Alex stated about halfway into the woods and turned, "Hey…which way did we come?"

"Dunno," Allyson blinked looking around.

"We're lost!" Kayori whined looking around frantically.

"No, we're misplaced," Sapphire and Alex stated grinning.

"This is like Doom, or some other sci-fi flick, we're alone in the dark and something could be lurking close by and we dare not cal for help and chance our lives being taken by some horrid _thing _that is closing in, circling and watching our every movement, just waiting for its chance-" Alex was cut off by Sapphire's hand.

Kayori was already freaking out at the scenario Alex had put into effect.

'It's coming Kay!' Alex stated through telepathy.

"Ah!" Kayori ran off screaming into the heart of the forest.

"Kay!" they all ran after her ending up in a small clearing.

"Alex don't ever do that again!" Kayori shouted.

"I didn't think I'd scare you that bad," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry Kay."

The birds flew from a nearby tree.

"I thought you were gonna stop?" Allyson questioned.

"This isn't me…" she droned off looking around.

"Then who the hell is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Guess," they all turned to the familiar voice, nothing was there.

"Please tell me I'm not hearing things again," Alex growled.

"Not at all," Sapphire sighed and put up her defenses.

"Where are they?" Allyson summoned her spirit weapon.

A leaf fell from the tree in between them.

"There!" Kayori yelped and they jumped away from one another, each ramming into a demon.

**Temple; 12:15 am**

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Botan ran down the hall to find the detective waking and stumbling into the hallway.

"What is it Botan?" he questioned rubbing his eyes.

"Big problem!" she stated.

"What?" he yawned.

"They're gone! The girls are gone!" she nearly screamed.

"What!" he yelled awakening completely.

"They've been abducted again! And they're already carrying out their plan! They aren't stalling anymore!" she yelped, "We have to wake the others."

**Russian mountain**

"Go on," Ryote commanded shoving Allyson lightly.

Each of the girls was handcuffed and given a large winter coat for the weather.

"Hell no!" she growled back.

The shadow demon took use of the cloudy night and appeared directly before her. She stumbled back several feet in surprise and green tendrils of energy climbed up her legs and arms. She yelled in either anger or pain and slumped to the ground onto what seemed to be an ancient, circular slab of white rock with intricate runic lettering all around its edge.

A few moments passed and the tendrils faded and she shot up from the force of being able to stand once more.

"What the hell was that?" she asked almost drunkenly as Ryote hoisted her into his arms.

"What next?" Chris asked.

"Light," Temi smirked and glanced at Kayori.

She swallowed hard.

**Temple; 12:30 am**

"What's going on exactly?" Yusuke asked; everyone had been gathered to the living room.

"Temi is anxious to break the seals now. He's already unlocked the Seal of Spirit, Allyson's," Koenma stated gravely.

"How do we know this?" Kurama asked.

"Look at the sky," the prince stated.

The boys walked onto the porch to see the sky covered in clouds.

"So it's cloudy who cares?" Yusuke asked.

"The sky will be covered, the seas will foam, the moon shall bleed and then the Human World will die," Yukina said quietly, "It's what Miss Rui told me would happen if a Makai prophecy were to come true."

"Damnit!" Yusuke growled walking back inside.

"What did you mean the Human World will die?" Hiei asked.

"The ancient prophecy. No one ever took it seriously in Spirit World but that is where the girls have always come in. If they successfully release the seals the barrier between Human and Demon World will become more then thin, it will cease to exist," Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples, "If we can't stop them I'm not sure we'll be _able _to save the Human Worlds, or the humans."

"Where are they then?" Hiei questioned.

"That's just it," Botan sighed, "They're moving too fast and we can't find them. It's odd."

**Everglades**

"Where is it?" Kayori asked the other girls quietly.

"Dunno, if we see it we'll distract them and you run, if even one of us gets away then we have a chance," Alex stated in a whisper as the group trudged along in the murky water.

Their only light was one Temi had created.

"Keep moving," Kugatsu ordered prodding Sapphire in the back with the dull end of his maul, AGAIN!

Kayori tripped onto something and disappeared under the murk.

"Kay!" her friends screamed.

Golden tendrils appeared and illuminated her under the surface of the water. This process lasted longer then Allyson's had and after almost a minute she broke the surface gasping for air. The runes glowed now; just as those of the Spirit Seal had.

"Ai!" she yelped and danced to get out of the water.

"Hell it burns!" Chris said picking her up from the water protectively.

Temi chuckled low in his throat, "The process has begun here as well, perfect only two more."

"I so hate you," Alex growled twitching, the foaming, heated water not affecting her because of heritage.

**Temple; 1:00 am**

"What can we do!" Botan yelled yanking on her hair.

"We can't do anything," Genkai sipped some tea.

"There has to be! We're the good guys! We're the ones that have to beat them!" Yusuke declared pacing the kitchen.

"We have to stay calm Yusuke, Koenma's using every resource he has to find them before the third and forth seals are broken," Kurama stated.

"There's no use in getting upset when we can't do anything," Hiei spat from a corner of the room, fists clenched.

"There has to be something shorty! Don't you even care!" Kuwabara yelled.

"_Don't_ say I don't care fool," Hiei growled out, "You aren't nearly as affected."

**Sahara Desert**

"Run Kayori run!" Alex screamed tripping Temi with her own body.

Kayori was running as fast as she could in the sand and fell down a dune, tumbling and still trying to run so she could at least have a chance at getting the others, even if she had no idea where to go.

"Leave her," Temi stated, "She won't get far. Unlock the next seal."

Kugatsu nodded and poked Sapphire. She refused to move so her had to shove her onto the cracked slab. Icy blue energy wrapped around her limbs and drained her of her energy, this process took less then thirty seconds and she feel to the ground, panting.

"That took a lot from her," Kugatsu sighed and lifted her.

The clouds separated above them and red light shone from the sky.

**Temple; 1:15 am**

"One more!" Yusuke yelled.

"We have them!" Koenma screamed through Botan's suitcase, "They're headed to an island in the Pacific! I'm sending a portal! This is going to be close everyone!"

A mass of swirling greens appeared and they leapt in without a second thought.

The group tumbled out in a jungle of some sort.

"Got a lock on um!" Kuwabara told the others and they made a beeline for the signatures.

**Girls**

"Don't be difficult," Temi growled.

Alex glared at him not moving. She was the last key and would be damned if she were about to doom the entire world, or more to the point, do what Temi wanted.

"But it's how she is," Sapphire muttered being supported by Kugatsu.

"Move it!" the fire demon growled refusing to shove the small girl.

"…" her expression stayed the same.

"Fine, bring," Temi ordered and Ryote and Kugatsu brought 'their' women forward and held them by the hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Temi asked the lighting demon.

"I don't wanna," Chris hugged to Kayori.

Temi glared and pushed him aside, gripping her by the hair. The girls we're perfectly lined up and he drew his blade holding it to their necks.

"Go on, you won't betray your friends," he had a twisted smirk to his features.

"They're no use to you dead," she stated feeling a flicker of something familiar far off somewhere, about a mile or two.

'Are they here?' she thought.

"They're no use alive either," he stated wickedly pressing the blade down a bit.

"How do you know they even mean anything?" she mentally slapped herself for this. The others were drained and couldn't fight back but she had to stall.

"You wouldn't be trying to protect them," he snarled.

She twitched slightly.

"They're here," Kugatsu looked around, "Not far."

'Damn!' her inner voice screamed.

"Tsk, tsk. Sorry to this to you dear but…" Temi ran up in a flash and shoved her away and onto the slab; she landed on her back as the red energy crept up on her.

"Damnit!" she screamed loudly.

**Guys**

"There!" Yusuke yelled and saw the light show even in the red glare of the moonlight.

The group ran towards the light and it faded rather quickly. A tremor shook the earth under them.

"It's done," Hiei stated trying to keep his balance.

"No! We have to do something!" Kuwabara yelled and summoned his weapon.

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled charging his own.

The four ran out and saw the group. The girls looked like hell and Alex was lying on the slab twitching just slightly.

"Sorry but we can't stay," Temi cackled and in a flash of smoke the others were gone.

"Damnit!" Yusuke said for the third time that morning.

"They've gone to activate the entrance, the one who does it…will gain control," Koenma stepped out from the shadows.

"Where are they?" Hiei growled.

"The entrance between the worlds is said to be in the rainforest somewhere, it's possible that it's already been destroyed," he referred to the deforestation, "The sky has already changed."

They saw the red sky and black clouds forming. A new portal opened and the five jumped in as Botan closed it after them.

**Others**

"There it is," Temi grinned widely seeing the group of four stones forming a circle.

Each glowed a different color with a different runic symbol adorning them. A large slab of the white stone was at the center without anything written on it. Temi stepped forward hading his fiancé to Chris and brought out a piece of what looked like chalk and scribbled energetically upon it the four names in Makai dialect. The lettering illuminated the clearing and bathed them all in a black glow darker then the night around them thanks to the reddened sky.

The light faded and the earth shook once again. A large orb or crackling black and red energy formed above the stone and Temi stepped back as the object grew in size and the first of the demons came out.

**End story**

Psychic: Yep that's it, this story is done, finished, completed, over.

Alex: You suck Psychic!

Psychic: Hey! Life ain't fair! And if anyone wants a happy ending, send a review saying so, that way I can finally write something with scary teenage angst or whatnot? So if I haven't caused anyone to hate me yet, want the last installment of this? Please review.


	25. Epilogue

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok, you people have NO idea how pissed I am right now.

Alex: Ok before she goes nuclear on our asses, she's mad cause this. The story is done, finished, complete, ended and people said, oh update.

Psychic: You can't update something when it's done!

Alex: So here is an epilogue to see what happened after the whole end of Human World thing.

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

The seals were broken. Human World was sent into a time of despair far worse then seen when the detectives had dealt with Sensui. Many humans died in the mayhem that occurred, either by debris caused by the tremors of breaking seals, riots in panic, or the mass suicides; mainly based upon peoples religious reason. Others were taken by demons as slaves or food, but a handful of the lucky ones made it to safety.

One of the safer placer left in Ningenkai was Genkai's temple, protected by the detectives.

"How long do you think this'll all go on for?" Yusuke asked staring out a torn window and at the red sky filled with smoke and winged demons.

"Until they die, and then only more will come," Kurama sighed rubbing his temples.

"How do you think the girls are fairing?" Yukina asked passing out blankets to the survivors.

"They're strong they'll make it back," Hiei stated staring outside with a blank expression.

"Who will make it back?" a small redhead girl with blue eyes and freckles wandered over with a teddy bear that had a charred face.

"Just some…friends of ours," Kuwabara stated.

"What do you mean they'll make it back? They gone somewhere special?" asked a teenage girl with a matching appearance to the younger one.

"They're in Demon World," Hiei scoffed.

"You mean the other side? Where these things are from?" the elder red asked taking hold of her sisters hand.

"We happen to be some of those _things_," Kurama stated.

"Oh…uh…sorry," she stated looking to the side, "Why did this happen?"

"The bonds between the Human and Demon Worlds were broken. Four of our own dimwits did it themselves," Genkai said smoking.

"You mean you know the people that did this?" screamed someone from a group in the center of the room.

"How could you let them!"

"Couldn't you have stopped it!"

"We tried," Hiei growled.

"You really shouldn't be telling them those things Genkai," Botan said entering the room with a tray of food for the others.

"It really doesn't matter though does it?" Atsuko said looking at her cigarettes, she tossed the pack out of the window, "Those won't help me any."

"She has a point," Keiko said, "it can't endanger anyone anymore then they already are."

"This sucks," Yusuke growled, "There has to be something that we can do!"

"Actually there is," Everyone in the room turned to see Koenma standing in a doorway in his teen form holding a large leather bound book.

"It story time Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Not quite," he walked over and set the book lying open on the floor, 'If we get the girls back there is something we can do after all."

"What?" the detectives asked.

**_End STORY_! Permanently! If you want a end to this would be trilogy tell me!**

Psychic: Tehehe I feel the evil!

Alex: you should you retard.

Psychic: Hey! Ok so far I got this…Kohari said 'a sequel would be kinda nice.' And then EternusLemures gave some stuff for a sequel so I'm counting that as a vote towards one… So it's up to you, sequel or no? And stop telling me to UPDATE! This story is finished! FINISHED! Stop telling me to update! It's through alright!

Alex: Please, just tell her to write another fic and end the damn thing, I don't wanna be stuck with Temi! Ah! Please review, ta.


End file.
